Long Journey Shindou Hikaru
by Second Hand of Hitsuzen
Summary: Hikaru tak pernah tahu kapan mimpi itu dimulai, tapi sejak ia bisa mengingat, mimpinya selalu mengenai go, Sai dan Torajirou. Sampai ia menyadari jika mereka adalah dirinya di masa lalu. Keinginan untuk menemukan langkah dewa terus menghantuinya. Hingga suatu saat ia bertemu Kuwabara Honinbou. Sai adalah masa lalu, Shindou adalah masa depan. Akira tak perlu mengejar bayangan.
1. Shindou & Kuwabara: Siapa si genius itu

A/N

Sai adalah masa lalu, Shindou adalah masa depan. Jadi Akira tidak perlu mengejar bayangan, karena Hikaru siap berjalan disisinya untuk menemukan langkah dewa.

X

X

x

Summary:

Shindou Hikaru tidak pernah tahu kapan mimpi itu di mulai. Sejak ia bisa mengingat, mimpi-mimpinya selalu diisi oleh jenis permainan aneh di atas goban. Hikaru menyadari jika Sai bukan sekedar mimpi, Sai adalah dirinya seribu tahun yang lalu. Ia mengira mimpi itu akhirnya akan berhenti, tapi sekali lagi ia memimpikan seorang anak. Anak itu bernama Kuwabara Torajirou. Dalam mimpi tentang Shusaku inilah Hikaru mengenal tentang Langkah Dewa. Ia ingin menemukan langkah dewa seperti Sai dan Torajirou dan ia tahu perlu menemukan lawan yang sepadan untuk mencapai tujuannya. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana rasanya berhadapan dengan lawan yang kuat. Hikaru ingin merasakannya lagi, seperti saat ia melawan kakek Kuwabara.

X

X

x

Chapter 1

Shindou dan Kuwabara Honinbou: Siapa si genius itu?

xxXxx

Shindou Hikaru tidak pernah tahu kapan mimpi itu di mulai. Sejak ia bisa mengingat, mimpi-mimpinya selalu diisi oleh jenis permainan aneh di atas goban. Sama seperti permainan yang sering dimainkan kakeknya. Batu hitam dan putih di letakkan dengan cara yang ahli, menawan, hampir menghipnotis. Ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa orang yang duduk di seberangnya, yang ia ingat hanyalah rangkaian kacau biji go. Dalam mimpinya, ia selalu bermain kapanpun, dimanapun; setelah ia bangun, saat sore hari atau bahkan saat ia dalam perjalanan.

Hikaru mengetahui jika anak laki-laki dalam mimpinya bernama Fujiwara no Sai, nama yang sangat kuno. Mimpi itu datang hampir tiap malam dan Hikaru ikut belajar permainan itu sama seperti saat Sai pertama kali bermain. Sai dilahirkan dalam klan Fujiwara, ia adalah anak terakhir dari tiga saudara laki-laki dan empat saudara perempuan. Tiga suadara laki-laki lebih dari cukup mewakili nama keluarganya dalam lingkup kehidupan bangsawan, membuat Sai hampir bebas dari tuntutan bahkan terkadang hidupnya menjadi terlalu membosankan. Lalu, saat usianya sepuluh tahun, Sai menerima tawaran tinggal bersama pamannya, seorang kepala pendeta kerajaan, dan disana Sai mulai serius belajar permainan Go. Tidak ada hari tanpa ia menyentuh biji go, dan pengetahuannya dalam permainan itu ia bagi dengan Hikaru.

Pada usia tiga belas tahun, Hikaru tahu jika Sai hidup di jaman Heian, 1000 tahun yang lalu. Ia tahu setelah Sai mulai bekerja sebagai seorang pengajar go bagi Kaisar, nama Kaisar itu ada dalam buku pelajaran sejarahnya. Tapi pada waktu itu, ketertarikannya untuk memegang biji go-nya sendiri masih jauh dari benaknya. Sampai suatu malam ia bermimpi; Tsuyujima yang juga merupakan pengajar go bagi Kaisar, menyarankan pada Kaisar untuk cukup memiliki satu guru saja. Untuk melihat siapa yang terbaik, ia meminta dibuat sebuah pertandingan. Sai yang menghargai Tsuyujima sebagai sesama guru, yang memiliki kebanggaan dan kecintaan pada permainan go, menerima tawarannya sebagai sebuah tantangan untuk melihat siapa yang lebih baik.

Sai melihat Tsuyujima bermain curang.

Ketika Sai akan bicara, Tsuyujima malah balik menuduhnya. Sai dipermalukan di depan kaisar, pada permainan yang amat dicintainya.

Malam itu Sai meninggalkan Kerajaan, pergi jauh ke pedalaman hutan dengan hati hancur dan nama tercemar.

Dua hari kemudian, Sai menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam sungai.

Pagi itu, Hikaru terbangun dengan pipi basah. Masih terisak oleh kesedihan yang tersalurkan padanya melewati masa seribu tahun. Ia menyesali pilihan yang diambil Sai dan betapa naifnya dia. Seandainya Sai tetap diam, dan tidak mengumumkan kecurangan itu, dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya, Hikaru yakin Sai masih mampu mengalahkan Tsuyujima.

Pagi itu Hikaru menyadari jika Sai bukan sekedar mimpi, Sai adalah dirinya seribu tahun yang lalu.

Mimpinya terus membebani pikirannya sepanjang hari. Sepulang sekolah ia langsung menuju ke rumah kakeknya. Menantangnya bermain go.

Kakeknya kaget bukan kepalang karena sebelumnya pria tua itu sudah berkali-kali mencoba mengajari cucunya bermain Go dengan sia-sia, Hikaru terus menolak, menyebut go permainan kakek-kakek.

"Nigiri!" seru Hikaru dengan keras kepala sambil duduk di salah satu sisi goban.

"Kau bisa bermain go, Hikaru? Sejak kapan?"

Hikaru memutar bola matanya, "Apa itu penting?"

"Apa ada teman yang mengajarimu, Hikaru?"

"Nah... aku belajar sejak aku lahir, sekarang Nigiri!"

Kakeknya mengerjap, mendesah keras sebelum menegakkan punggung dan menyerah, "Baiklah-baiklah," tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum senang apapun alasannya, akhirnya ia bisa bermain dengan cucunya, "Letakkan lima biji."  
"Kau memberiku handicap!?" seru Hikaru kesal. "Aku tidak mau handicap darimu pak tua!"

"Tentu saja aku memberimu handicap, bocah. Memangnya kau pikir siapa aku?! Hah? Aku pernah juara tiga turnamen antar kota! Pemenang ke 8 Grand prix Go."

"Kau selalu bilang begitu," gerutunya. Hikaru menghela napas, "Begini, bagaimana kalau permainan pertama tanpa handicap? Setelah itu kau bisa memutuskan perlu memberiku handicap atau tidak pada pertandingan selanjutnya?"

"Pertandingan pertama?" seru kakeknya bersemangat, "Baiklah kalau begitu!"

"Tapi sebelum itu. Jika aku memenangkannya, belikan aku goban!"

"Apa? Berani menantangku, hah! bocah?! Nigiri!"

Hikaru memenangkan hitam. Ia mengambil biji go dengan jari bergetar, untuk pertama kalinya ia memegang biji go, merasakan teksturnya. Hikaru menutup mata, 'Aku memainkan permainanmu Sai', ia berusaha meniru cara Sai memegangnya, tapi jari-jarinya tidak mau menurut. Itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Hikaru?" kakeknya melihat ekspresi di wajahnya. "Hikaru? Jika kau tidak bisa memegangnya, Kau bisa memegangnya dengan cara biasa."

Hikaru mengigit bibir, lalu meletakkannya di 17-4 pojok kanan 'Komoku'. _Pachi!  
_Seluruh tubuh Hikaru bergetar. Ia melihat ke arah goban, lalu ke tangannya. Berbagai emosi melandanya, membuat Hikaru sendiri tidak mampu memilahnya. Tapi jelas ada rasa rindu, ia sangat merindukan suara biji go di kayu Kaya. Hikaru menghela napas dan berkonsentrasi pada langkahnya selanjutnya. Tidak lama, sampai kakeknya memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Hikaru... kau..."

"Kakek, kata-kata mantranya," ia menyeringai.

"Aku menyerah."

"Terima kasih permainannya."

"Terima kasih," ia memandang cucunya tidak percaya. Dibalik tangan yang tidak bisa mengenggam biji go dengan baik, tersembunyi monster!

"Jadi, goban?"

"Hm... kupikir aku akan membelikanmu goban," katanya sambil mengusap dagu.

"Aku mau yang ada kakinya."

"Ap—apa?!" ia menyisingkan lengan baju, "Jika kau menang melawanku!"

"Nigiri."

Hikaru memenangkan semua pertandingan, dan selama pertandingan itu, caranya memegang biji go menjadi makin baik.

Pada awalnya Shindou Heihachi tidak percaya jika cucunya benar-benar punya kemampuan. Ia tidak pernah melihat Hikaru tertarik dengan go apalagi memainkannya. Tapi apa yang ada di atas goban tidak bisa berbohong, dan kemampuan seperti ini tidak mungkin kebohongan. Ia melihatnya sendiri, cucunya jauh melampui dirinya. Kekuatannya seakan melihatnya dari atas, hanya sedikit memperlihatkan apa yang sesungguhnya berada di baliknya, dan Hikaru masih sangat muda.

Ia tidak pernah menyangkan anak dan menantunya bisa memberinya cucu yang begitu menawan, tidak hanya bocah ini tumbuh menjadi sosok yang sangat menarik—Hikaru memiliki wajah yang bisa membuat iri perempuan, tapi ia juga menunjukkan permainan yang tidak kalah cantiknya.

"Hikaru. Aku akan membelikanmu goban, yang ada kakinya."

"Benar! Hore! Terima kasih, kakek!" Hikaru melompat ke halaman dan menari-nari senang dengan kaki telanjang.

"Tapi Hikaru. Kau harus berjanji kalau aku membelikanmu goban, kau akan mencoba jadi pro."

"Pro?"

"Profesional go."

"Apa itu semacam pekerjaan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau akan dibayar selama bermain go."

Hikaru membelalakkan mata, "Ada pekerjaan semacam itu? enak sekali dibayar karena bermain."

"Nah, tapi jalanmu masih panjang. Apa kau tidak ingin mencoba menjadi insei?"

"Insei?"

Kakeknya mendengus, "Mereka yang ingin jadi pro biasanya mendaftar dulu jadi insei. Disana tempat anak muda berkumpul mempersiapkan diri ikut ujian pro."

"Heeh..." ia menelengkan kepala dengan imut, "Apa untuk jadi pro sangat sulit?"

"Tentu saja, kau perlu mengikuti pertandingan panjang dan hanya tiga orang yang diterima setiap tahun."

"Menarik. Apakah harus jadi insei dulu untuk jadi pro?"

Kakeknya mengerucutkan bibir, "Tidak juga. Banyak yang mengikuti ujian pro tanpa jadi insei. Tapi sangat jarang amatir bisa melebihi insei."

Hikaru mengeringai, "Menurutmu aku tidak bisa?"

Kakeknya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Kau perlu menemukan lawan sepadan dulu untuk berlatih. Baru kau bisa mengukur kekuatanmu." Hikaru akan memikirkan hal itu.

"Mou, Hikaru!" suara kesal anak perempuan membuat mereka terlonjak.

"Akari! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau membuat orang tuamu cemas, Hikaru! Aku pergi mencarimu!"

"Oh, sial. Sebaiknya aku pulang, kakek. Jangan lupa janjimu."

"Hikaru!"

Cucunya berhenti, menoleh kembali padanya, "Siapapun orang itu, gurumu, dia pasti orang yang sangat hebat."

Hikaru memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh—Ya, pamannya 1000 tahun yang lalu memang orang yang sangat hebat. Tapi ia tidak belajar dari pamannya saja, ia juga belajar dari dirinya yang lain, SAI—Heihachi melihat senyum sedih Hikaru, ia menjawab, "Ya. Tentu saja," lalu berlari pulang, menimbulkan rasa penasaran pada kakeknya, 'apa yang sudah dilihat anak tiga belas tahun yang membuatnya tersenyum semacam itu?'

Malam setelah kepulangannya dari rumah kakeknya, Hikaru bermimpi lagi. Ia mengira mimpi itu akhirnya akan berhenti, tapi sekali lagi ia memimpikan seorang anak. Anak itu bernama Kuwabara Torajirou. Torajirou tidak sama seperti Sai, ia tidak memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang diikat, atau pakaian lebar dan berat seperti bangsawan. Torajirou mengikat rambut panjangnya dan menggulungnya tinggi seperti anak laki-laki kebanyakan. Ia memakai kimono biasa. Kulitnya sewarna madu seperti Hikaru. Tapi sama seperti Sai, ia mengenal go sejak kecil dan bagus dalam permainan ini, juga memiliki mata tajam yang sama saat berada di depan goban.

Torajirou, berbeda dengan Sai, ia menjalani hidupnya lebih lama, sepuluh tahun lebih lama, dan selama itu ia menghadapi lawan-lawan yang kuat. Gaya permainannya memiliki sentuhan seperti Sai, seakan berasal darinya dan berkembang selama melawan pemain-pemain yang tangguh. Dalam perjalanan hidupnya, permainannya menjadi tersohor, dan ia menganti namanya menjadi Shusaku, dan pada usia 14 tahun ia menjadi pemain go nomor satu dan namanya menjadi Honinbou Shusaku. Permaianan penuh stategi yang dilihatnya setiap hari saat ia berhadapan dengan lawan-lawannya yang tangguh mengalir pada Hikaru. Dalam mimpi tentang Shusaku inilah Hikaru mengenal tentang Langkah Dewa.

Tapi pada usia ke 34 tahun, Torajirou meninggal karena terserang penyakit Kolera. Pada detik-detik kematiannya, Hikaru merasakan kesedihan Torajirou karena tahu sebentar lagi ia tak kan bisa memegang biji go lagi. Hikaru ikut menangis saat Torajirou membisikkan kata-kata terakhirnya, bahwa ia menyesal belum menemukan Langkah Dewa.

Hikaru terbangun tengah malam, dan menangis lama karena kesedihan yang mengalir deras padanya. Menangis karena walau Hikaru belum mampu memahami hasrat pria itu, tapi ia tahu betapa besar kesedihannya. 'Sai dan Torajirou' pikir Hikaru. "Honinbou Shusaku," bisiknya. Jika Torajirou terkenal, ia pasti punya catatan permainannya. Hikaru memutuskan, besok pagi ia akan mencari kifu Torajirou.

Sepulang sekolah, Hikaru menyelinap sebelum Akari menemukannya. Ia tidak ingin temannya tahu jika ia pergi mencari kifu Torajirou dan mengejeknya karena memainkan permainan orang tua. Ia pergi ke toko buku, langsung menuju kumpulan rak yang menjual berbagai macam buku tentang go. Tapi matanya mencari kata Shusaku. Saat menemukan bukunya, Hikaru menariknya dari dalam rak dengan riang gembira. Ia membuka halamannya dengan cepat. Bau buku baru menguar dari lembaran-lembarannya. Ia tidak sadar saat itu ada mata yang mengawasinya.

Telunjuknya menyentuh dengan perasaan nostalgia pada lembaran-lembaran yang ada disana. Kertas baru itu mengabadikan permainan lama, membisikkan kebesaran Shusaku di masanya. Tak diragukan lagi, Torajirou adalah Sai dan dirinya yang lain.

Ia akan pergi ke kasir saat melihat harga buku itu. Tiba-tiba rasa pahit memenuhi mulutnya, dengan sedih ia akan mengembalikan buku itu ke dalam rak saat suara tua mengejutkannya, "Apa yang membuatmu begitu sedih, bocah? Apa kau sangat menginginkan buku itu?"

Hikaru menoleh pada pria tua beruban yang rambutnya panjang hingga menyentuh punggung. Hikaru tidak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya dengan penasaran, buku itu masih di tangannya, terasa berat untuk dikembalikan.

"Kau memilih buku yang cukup unik untuk seorang anggota klub go, bocah. Shusaku, heh? Apa kau mengerti apa yang ada di dalamnya?"

Hikaru mengerjapkan mata, beberapa detik berusaha memproses pertanyaan itu, "Aku bukan anggota klub go, kakek tua, dan ya, aku paham apa yang ada di dalamnya, bukankah itu mengapa aku ingin membelinya. Hanya saja harganya terlalu mahal, uangku tidak cukup."

"Hm... paham permainan Shusaku katamu." Ia memandangnya sambil menilai. "Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku main go sebentar? Di lantai satu ada salon go."

"Kenapa aku harus setuju?"

"Hm... bagaimana jika aku akan membelikanmu buku itu jika kau menang melawanku, bocah."

Hikaru mengerutkan dahi, tapi tak memakan waktu sampai ia setuju.

Salon di lantai satu sedang sepi dan hanya ada beberapa pria dan seorang wanita muda yang menjaga konter. "2000 yen untuk orang dewasa dan 500 yen untuk—_Kuwabara-sensei!"_ seru wanita muda itu saat tahu siapa pelanggannya. Nama itu mendengungkan rasa penasaran lain, tiba-tiba semua orang menoleh ke arah mereka. Hikaru bergerak-gerak gelisah, terkejut dan heran pada pria tua yang dipanggil sensei. 'sepertinya ia cukup terkenal. Mungkin seorang sensei di dunia go seperti Sai, walau ia ragu ada orang lain sehebat Sai atau Torajirou.'

"Nah, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain-main sebenar dengan bocah ini."

"Tentu saja sensei."

"Nah, bocah. Siapa namamu?"

"Hikaru, Shindou Hikaru."

"Hikaru, berapa handicap yang kau inginkan?"

Kenapa semua kakek tua ingin memberinya handicap. "Uh, jika kau tidak keberatan kek, aku tidak ingin handicap."

Seruan terkejut terdengar di sekelilingnya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Hooh... menarik. Jangan menyesal, bocah. Nigiri?"

"Onegaizimasu."

"Onegaizimasu."

Hikaru meletakkan biji pertamanya seperti biasa. Kakek tua itu melihatnya dengan tatapan tertarik. Bergumam sendiri, "Tidak mengherankan untuk penggemar Shusaku, menarik."

Mereka melanjutkan permainan. Awalnya Kuwabara bersandar santai di kursinya, tapi lama kelamaan pria tua itu duduk tegak dan mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke arah goban. Matanya tampak berkonsentrasi. Mungkin ia baru sadar jika lawan mudanya tidak bisa dihadapi dengan gampangan.

Di lain pihak, Hikaru tidak berniat meremehkan lawannya, itu salah satu hal yang ia pelajari dari mimpinya. Mereka bermain dengan tajam, tiap langkah adalah hasil pemikiran yang dalam. Segera Hikaru menyadari jika kemampuan lawannya jauh di atas kakeknya, mungkin setara dengan musuh-musuh Torajirou paling kuat.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Hikaru mengambil biji go dari wadahnya dan menjatuhkannya kembali. "Aku menyerah." Ia tahu akan kalah sebanyak lima setengah moku jika permainan terus dilanjutkan. Hikaru sadar, Kekalahannya jelas karena kurangnya pengalaman memakai gayanya sendiri melawan pemain kuat. Toh gaya bermainnya berbeda dari Sai atau Torajirou. Permainan Hikaru lebih pantas disebut gabungan dari keduanya, dengan sentuhan modern, tentu saja.

"Bocah."

Hikaru mendongak.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bermain go, melihat umurmu—14-15 tahun? Tentu belum lama, huh?"

"13. Nah, aku sudah bermain sejak aku lahir."

Pria itu tertawa keras, "Aku serius bocah. Tapi walau kau bermain sejak baru lahir, itu belum separuh dari usiaku! Kau tidak akan menang melawanku. Pengalaman adalah segalanya."

Hikaru mengangkat bahu, "Aku baru bermain dua kali."

"Nah, aku tidak percaya. Dengan kemampuanmu ini, kau bilang baru bermain setahun pun hampir membuat orang tidak percaya. Bah, dua kali kau bilang?"

"Uh..." Hikaru tidak berniat meyakinkannya. Toh itu tak berarti apa-apa baginya.

Setelah berdiam lama, akhirnya pria tua itu berkata, "Kemarikan tangan kananmu."

"Huh?"

"Tangan, bocah."

Hikaru mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu, dan Kuwabara menariknya, membuka kepalan tangannya untuk memeriksa jari-jarinya. Jari tuanya menelusuri seakan mencari sesuatu dan ekspresinya terkejut saat ia tidak menemukan kapal yang biasa dimiliki pemain go. Hikaru menarik tangannya sambil berseru, "Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Kuwabara tampak berpikir dalam. Lalu ia berkata, "Ikut aku bocah."

"Kemana?"

"Kau ingin kifu Shusaku, kan?"

"Tapi aku kalah."

"Huh, anggap saja hadiah dariku," katanya sambil berjalan pergi tanpa menunggu Hikaru. Tentu Hikaru tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia mengikuti pria itu dengan langkah bersemangat, sedikit waspada karena tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam benak kakek itu. "Ano," wanita penjaga konter memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Ini, ada brosur Children go Tournament. Jika kau tertarik kau bisa melihat-lihat."

Hikaru tersenyum sambil menerimanya, "Terima kasih," lalu mengikuti kakek Kuwabara.

Di ambang pintu, seorang anak muda menyapa, "Kuwabara-sensei?"

"Oh, Touya muda." Hikaru balas mengangguk pada bocah laki-laki seumurannya itu. Mata Touya beralih dari Kakek Kuwabara kepadanya dengan penasaran. Mungkin baginya mereka adalah pasangan aneh—pria tua dan anak muda berambut separuh pirang. Dimanapun itu bukan perpaduan yang cocok. Kuwabara berkata, "Aku menghabiskan waktu dengan temanku satu ini di salon Meijin," ia menyeringai, "Titip salam untuk ayahmu. Sampai jumpa, Touya muda."

"Ah," anak bernama Touya membungkukkan badan dengan sangat sopan. Hikaru melirik kakek tua di sampingnya dengan curiga, berpikir apa yang membuat orang tua mengerikan ini mendapatkan perlakuan yang demikian sopan dari bocah bermana Touya.

Touya melihat kepergian mereka sebelum masuk ke salon ayahnya hanya untuk mendengar dengungan dan bisikan penuh penasaran dari pelanggan.

"_Siapa anak itu?"_

"_Dia kalah, tapi permainannya sangat kuat."_

"_Apa anak itu murid Kuwabara-sensei?"_

"_Kupikir tidak, tadi aku dengar Kuwabara-sensei menanyakan namanya."_

"_Semua tahu kalau Kuwabara-sensei tidak pernah mengangkat murid."_

"Ada apa Ichikawa-san?" tanya Akira pada penjaga konter.

"Oh, Akira-kun. Semua sedang membicarakan permainan Kurabawa-sensei dengan bocah yang dibawanya. Semua bilang anak itu kuat."

Touya Akira menghampiri pusat kerumunan. Ia mengintip dari sela-sela para pria yang masih berdiskusi, lalu terbelalak dengan mulut menga-nga melihat apa yang tertinggal di atas goban. Permainan itu jelas tidak memakai handicap, apalagi shido-go. Setiap langkahnya dijalankan dengan solid dan pemahaman mendalam. Permainan semacam ini biasanya hanya di temukan pada permainan sesama pro, bukan bocah seusia dengannya. Jelas gaya permainan biji putih adalah milik Kuwabara-sensei, tapi biji hitam itu... "Siapa yang bermain hitam?"

"Oh, Touya-kun!"

"Selamat siang."

"Kau melihatnya? Anak yang dibawa Honinbou? Yah... dia benar-benar hebat, walaupun dia kalah, tapi aku bahkan bisa bilang permainannya solid. Lagi pula siapa amatir yang bisa mengalahkan Kuwabara-sensei. Ia pemegang gelar dan bahkan para pro juga kewalahan saat menghadapinya."

"5.5," bisik Akira.

"Huh?"

"Dia kalah karena menyerah. Dia sudah tahu jika mereka menyentuh Yose, ia akan kalah 5.5 moku." _Pengetahuan untuk mengetahui kapan harus menyerah ini biasanya hanya dimiliki seorang pro!_

"Yah... 5.5 termasuk kemenangan yang tipis untuk amatir melawan Honinbou!"

"Menurutmu begitu? Apa dia pro?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Aku dengar anak itu baru bermain dua kali."

Akira menyentak kepalanya, "Dua kali?!"

"Yah, anak itu memang aneh. Saat Kuwabara-sensei bertanya sejak kapan dia mulai bermain, dia bilang sejak lahir. Kupikir dia tidak benar-benar berkata jujur?"

"Bermain sejak lahir tapi baru memainkan go dua kali?" katanya terhenyak. "Siapa dia?"

"Oh, dia menyebutkan namanya! Coba kuingat, Shisio Hikaru?"

"Shindou Hikaru," sahut Ichikawa. "Namanya Shindou Hikaru."

"Shindou Hikaru," bisik Akira. "Aku ingin bermain dengannya..."

Di toko buku tak jauh dari sana, Kuwabara Sensei memberikan buku kifu Shusaku pada Hikaru, "Nah, Hikaru."

"Terima kasih," Hikaru terdiam saat pria itu menyodorkan lipatan kertas. Ia menerimanya, melirik diam-diam sebelum membaca tulisan berupa alamat disana. Ia melemparkan pandangan tanya.

"Alamat rumahku, jika kau ingin belajar go lebih serius."

"Oh... kakek, kau punya nama yang sama dengan Torajirou Honinbou."

Pria itu tertawa keras, "Cukup pintar untuk seorang bocah preman."

Hikaru mengerucutkan bibir, "Apa kau mengomentari gaya rambutku, kakek tua!"

Pria itu terkekeh sambil melambaikan tangan, meninggalkannya berdiri sendirian di depan kasir. Sungguh pertemuan yang aneh, pikir Hikaru.

Malam itu, Hikaru mengulang permainan Torajirou dari yang tertera di buku. Sebenarnya ia mengingat lebih banyak karena tidak semua permainannya ada di dalam buku. Tapi buku itu cukup membantu untuk memahami alasan tiap langkah. Hikaru baru beranjak tidur saat ibunya menengoknya yang masih berada di depan goban.

"Hikaru! Cepat tidur, apa kau mau terlambat sekolah besok! Kalau kau tidak belajar, cepat tidur! Terus bermain go tidak akan memperbaiki nilaimu, Hikaru. Hikaru!"

"Mou~ Oka-san, kau tahu nilaiku tidak seburuk itu..." ya, sejak ia mulai bermimpi soal Torajirou dan Sai, ketertarikannya membuat nilai sejarahnya naik, dan sepertinya berusaha mengingat setiap permainan Sai dan Torajirou membuat benaknya semakin tajam. Ia juga semakin baik dalam hitungan karena go memaksanya untuk selalu memprediksi berapa muko yang ia dapatkan. Yang tidak berubah adalah nilai bahasa Inggris.

"Uh... tapi aku khawatir nilai-nilaimu akan jatuh lagi jika kau tidak bisa mempertahankannya. Kau harus mengatur pola hidupmu, Hikaru."

"Uh, nilaiku akan baik-baik saja, Oka-san..." akhirnya wanita itu meninggalkannya setelah Hikaru berjanji untuk beranjak tidur.

Di atas tempat tidur, Hikaru masih mengamati kertas berisi alamat dan nama Kuwabara-sensei. Orang macam apa yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sensei, batin Hikaru. Tapi mungkin untuk pria tua itu wajar-wajar saja. Hikaru belum memikirkan masalah pro ini sejak kakeknya mengutarakannya. Ia ingin menemukan langkah dewa seperti Sai dan Torajirou dan ia tahu perlu menemukan lawan yang sepadan untuk mencapai tujuannya. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana rasanya berhadapan dengan lawan yang kuat. Hikaru ingin merasakannya lagi, seperti saat ia melawan kakek Kuwabara. Hikaru berguling-guling dan membenamkan mukanya ke bantal. Tak lama ia jatuh tertidur dan bermimpi sekali lagi tentang masa kanak-kanak Torajirou. Kali ini ia tahu ini bukan bagian dari memorinya, ini hanya mimpi dari mimpi.

xxXxx

Hem...


	2. Shindou & Shishou: Dia murid Honinbou

A/N

Disini Hikaru mulai berganti gaya rambut dan menjadi lebih tradisional karena Kuwabara-shishou. Dan berbeda dengan versi original soal hubungan Akira-Hikaru yang dimulai dari Rival menjadi sahabat, disini hubungan Akira-Hikaru dimulai dari ketertarikan-menjadi teman atau mungkin lebih dari sekedar rival?

Nikmati saja alurnya, pairing-nya bisa kemana saja.

X

X

X

Summary:

"Mengejutkan mengetahui seorang pria seperti Touya-Meijin memaksa seorang bocah bermain dengannya."

"Kuwabara-sensei. Anda mengenal Shindou?"

"Hm... aku mengenalnya? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenali muridku sendiri?"

Suara terkesiap memenuhi ruangan.

"Murid?" Ogata berseru tidak percaya.

Kuwabara-Shishou bilang, "Aku memang menjadikan Hikaru sebagai muridku, tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah bermain shido-go dengannya, kau tahu shido-go—cara bermain yang biasanya dilakukan guru dengan murid. Jika aku menurunkan kewaspadaanku sebentar, maka Hikaru akan menelanku bulat-bulat,"

X

X

x

Chapter 2

Shindou dan Shishou = Dia murid Honinbou

xxXxx

Hikaru tidak seberuntung sebelumnya, sepulang sekolah Akari tidak membiarkannya kabur. "Hikaru, kau mau kemana, Hikaru! Kubilang aku akan mengajakmu ke festival SMP Haze. Hikaru!"

"Aku ada urusan, Akari."

"Aku punya tiket festivalnya. Kau benar tidak mau ikut?"

"Ah. Festival itu berlangsung satu minggu kan, Akari? Kau bisa mengajakku lain kali."

"Tapi ini hari terakhir! Aku tidak sempat mengajakmu kemari karena kau tiba-tiba pulang dan saat aku pergi ke rumahmu kau belum pulang!"

"Aku minta maaf. Ajak saja teman perempuanmu. Sampai nanti!" ia berlari pergi.

"Mou! Hikaru baka!"

Hikaru memelankan langkah saat ia yakin Akari tidak mengikuti. Ia membuka lipatan brosur, mengecek alamatnya sekali lagi. 'Nihon Ki-in' ia sudah mengeceknya di internet, tempat diselenggarakannya Children go Tournament adalah tempat berkumpul para pro dan insei. Jarak Nihon Ki-in tiga stasiun dari rumahnya. Saat ia sampai disana, Tournamen-nya sudah lama dimulai. Hikaru benar-benar kagum dengan banyaknya anak yang bermain di sana, bahkan banyak yang lebih muda darinya. Hikaru mengamati mereka dari dekat. Tersenyum senyum sendiri saat melihat permainan level amatir. Hikaru mengamati sambil menggigit bibir saat salah satu peserta melewati kesempatan emasnya, 'Ah, sekarang biji hitam jadi punya kesempatan. Kalau ia meletakkannya disana,' mulut Hikaru langsung menga-nga saat anak itu meletakkan biji hitam ke tempat yang berbeda. Sepertinya menonton pertandingan amatir lebih menegangkan dibandingkan pertandingan pro karena sama sekali tidak bisa di prediksi! "Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal sedikit lebih ke atas, maka biji putih bisa menang," komentarnya tanpa sadar.

Seketika terjadi keributan di antara peserta. Ia tidak sadar bahwa komentarnya malah memicu perhatian. Seorang petugas menariknya sambil berseru, "Kau. Apa yang kau lakukan! Jangan menganggu jalannya tournament!"

"Ah!" Hikaru melompat dan merundukkan badan sambil meminta maaf. Lalu secepat kilat ia pergi dari sana.

"Ada keributan apa?" pria berjas putih bertanya.

Orang yang ditanyai menjelaskan apa yang dilakukan Hikaru. Ogata Judan melihat goban yang ditunjuk dengan dahi berkerut. Itu bukan permasalahan yang mudah dipecahkan dalam sekali lihat. Bahkan seorang pro akan kesulitan memecahkannya. Tapi anak muda itu, apa mereka bilang? Memecahkannya hanya dengan sekali lihat. "Dan kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja tanpa menanyakan namanya?"

Pria itu mengerjapkan mata terkejut dengan reaksi sang Judan.

Merasa kesal, Ogata segera berlari mengejar Hikaru.

Sementara di luar Nihon Ki-in, Hikaru terkejut menemukan Touya berpapasan dengannya. Anak muda itu menatapnya dengan tajam. "Shindou Hikaru!" ia menyebutkan namanya dengan mantap, ada kelegaan terpancar disana. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Hikaru mengerjapkan mata, "Kau mencariku?"

"Aku ingin bermain melawanmu!"

"Huh. Go, maksudmu?"

Touya mengangguk. "Bermainlah denganku."

"Uh, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bermain melawanku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

"Namaku Touya Akira."

Hikaru memutar bola matanya, "Bukan itu maksudku." Hikaru berseru kaget saat tiba-tiba tangannya di cengkeram. Seorang pria berjas putih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Siapa kau?" "Ogata-sensei?" kedua anak muda itu berseru bersamaan.

"Akira?" Ogata kaget.

"Sensei?!" Hikaru bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan Shindou."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Akira bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku ingin bermain dengannya, jadi aku mengejarnya kemari."

"Kau sengaja datang kesini untuk mencariku?" seru Shindou tidak percaya yang dibalas dengan rona di pipi Akira.

"Heh... kau bahkan menarik perhatian Akira. Siapa namamu?"

Saat Hikaru dengan keras kepala tidak menjawab, ia melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Akira. "Shindou Hikaru," kata Akira dengan tatapan menyesal pada Hikaru. Hikaru menghela napas menyerah. Apakah semua orang yang berhubungan dengan go selalu gigih dan keras kepala seperti mereka?!

"Shindou Hikaru." Ogata menyeret Hikaru, "Sekarang ikut aku."

"Ogata-sensei!"

"Hei, kau mau membawaku kemana?!"

Hikaru diseret menuju ruangan lebih dalam, Akira mengikuti tak jauh di belakangnya. Jika bukan karena Akira, Hikaru pasti sudah mengira ia akan di culik. Pria bernama Ogata sangat mengerikan!

Di dalam ruangan, banyak pria sudah berkumpul. Di jas mereka tersemat tanda bunga yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka panitia acara Children Go Tournamen. Salah satu pria memakai hakama dan hiori. "Ogata-kun. Aku mengira kau tidak akan kembali. Akira? Kenapa kau disini?"

Akira tanpa tidak nyaman. "Ayah," sapanya.

Ogata menarik Hikaru dan mendorongnya mendekati goban. Salah satu pria berseru, "Ah! Itu anak yang menciptakan permainan ini!"

"Ada apa ayah?"

"Hm..." Touya-san menatap Hikaru dengan tajam. Tampak mengobservasi, mengingatkannya dengan kakek Kuwabara, "Jadi kau anak yang memecahkan permasalahan sulit di pertandingan tadi."

Ogata mengangguk. "Shindou Hikaru."

"Shindou-kun," Touya-sensei menarik kursi. "Bermainlah denganku."

"Apa!?"

"Ayah?!"

Hikaru dengan ragu-ragu menyelipkan diri dan duduk di kursi dengan canggung. Touya-sensei mengambil tempat di seberang goban, ia mulai membersihkan biji igo. "Nigiri?"

Hikaru mendapat biji hitam, "Onegaisimasu."

"Onegaisimasu."

Hikaru bermain dengan canggung. Ia bisa merasakan tekanan di udara. Ia melakukan pembukaannya seperti biasa, langkah kuno favorit Sai. Touya-sensei menaikkan alis, "Honinbou Shusaku?"

Hikaru menelan ludah. Ia belum pernah bermain dalam tekanan seperti ini, bahkan tidak dengan kakek Kuwabara. Jika dari awal kakek Kuwabara sempat meremehkan Shindou, tidak dengan Touya-sensei. Pria itu bermain dengan tajam dan setiap kali ia meletakkan batunya, tangannya seakan bercahaya. Langkahnya kuat dan walau tidak sama, ia mengingatkan Hikaru pada Sai. Ia meletakkan bijinya dengan gugup, tekanannya terasa hingga menembus tulang. Demi tuhan, ini permainan ketiganya, dan dia bermain dengan orang yang luar biasa. Hikaru ingin menangis, tapi tidak yakin tangisan senang atau ketakutan.

Hikaru mengambil biji go-nya dengan jemari bergetar, mengerjapkan keringat yang menetes mengenai matanya, dan ia bisa merasakan rambutnya lepek. Hikaru merasa tidak mampu meneruskannya, dan berniat menyerah bukan karena kalah, tapi karena tidak tahan dengan tekanannya, sampai tiba-tiba suara tak asing mengagetkan mereka, "Ho, ho, ho!" kakek tua itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Aku penasaran siapa anak yang membuat keributan. Tidak mengejutkan jika itu kau, bocah."

"Kuwabara-sensei!" seru mereka yang ada di ruangan.

Hikaru hanya mampu menelengkan sedikit kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah. Kuwabara mendecakkan lidah, melihat apa yang tidak disadari semua orang yang ada di ruangan.

"Mengejutkan mengetahui seorang pria seperti Touya-Meijin memaksa seorang bocah bermain dengannya," sambil berkata begitu ia menepuk lembut bahu Hikaru. Jika bukan karena sentuhan itu, mungkin Hikaru sudah pingsan.

Touya Meijin tampak baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, dan wajahnya begitu terkejut. "Kuwabara-sensei. Anda mengenal Shindou?"

"Hm... aku mengenalnya? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenali muridku sendiri?"

Suara terkesiap memenuhi ruangan.

"Murid?" Ogata berseru tidak percaya.

"Hoh. Tampaknya kau tidak cukup tajam untuk menebak hal itu, Ogata-sensei?" kata Kuwabara dengan nada usil yang biasa. "Nah, jika kau tidak keberatan aku ingin membawa muridku kembali." Kuwabara memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa banyak bicara Hikaru menurut. Merunduk singkat ke arah Touya-sensei sebelum mengikuti Kuwabara. Ia merasakan tatapan Akira saat melewatinya. Anak itu berkata, "Aku ingin melawanmu Shindou."

"Tentu. Kapanpun untukmu, Touya," balasnya sambil menyeringai lemah. Tapi ia tak menghentikan langkahnya.

Kuwabara tidak berhenti sampai ia membawa mereka masuk ke dalam marcedes-nya. Menghela napas lega, pria tua itu menawarkan botol air mineral. "Tidak terbiasa dalam tekanan, huh, bocah?"

Hikaru berusaha tidak memutar bola matanya, "Jangan salahkan aku. Itu hanya permainan ketigaku dan aku menghadapi orang sehebat itu. Siapa sebenarnya ayah Touya itu?"

Kuwabara mengerjapkan mata, terdiam beberapa detik seakan tak yakin harus kaget pada pernyataan jika Hikaru memang baru memainkan permaian ketiganya melawan pemegang gelar, selain dirinya tentu saja. Atau harus kaget dengan ketidaktahuan Hikaru mengenai dunia pro go Jepang.

Ia memutuskan menjawab pertanyaannya dan menahan rasa penasarannya, "Touya Kouyo adalah seorang Meijin, bocah. Dia seorang pro go, salah satu yang terbaik."

"Apa itu Meijin."

"Itu gelar untuk pro go yang memenangkan Tournamen go pro, bocah."

"Heh... jadi bukan kau yang memenangkannya?"

Kuwabara menyeringai kagum dengan ketololan Hikaru, "Tentu aku memegang gelar, bocah. Memang kau pikir siapa aku?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Bocah bodoh. Aku memegang gelar Honinbou."

"Honinbou seperti Honinbou Shusaku?"

"Nah, Honinbou ini gelar, bocah."

"Ada berapa banyak gelar?"

"Hem... Selain dua gelar itu, Ada Kisei, Ouza, Tengen, Judan dan Gosei. Kau perlu banyak belajar, bocah."

"Karena itu kau menyebutku murid? Kau ingin jadi sensei-ku?"

"Panggil aku Shishou."

"Bah! Kau cukup dipanggil kakek tua."

Kuwabara tertawa keras menanggapi pernyataan serius Hikaru. Sepertinya selera humor mereka benar-benar berbeda.

xxXxx

Sudah tiga minggu sejak Hikaru pulang pergi dari sekolah ke rumah Kuwabara-Shishou. Itu menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari. Tidak jauh berbeda dari biasanya, hanya seperti ganti tempat bermain saja. Akari penasaran kemana ia pergi, tapi Hikaru hanya mengabaikannya.

Hikaru sedang mengulang permainan Sai saat ibunya memanggil, "Hikaru. Bisakah kau pergi ke dapur? Kami ingin bicara."

Hikaru merasa khawatir. Biasanya jika kedua orang tuanya bertingkah seperti ini biasanya berarti masalah serius.

"Ada apa, Oka-san, Otto-san? Aku tidak mendapatkan nilai jelek!"

"Duduklah dulu, Hikaru. Kami tidak sedang membicarakan nilaimu. Walau harus diakui nilai-nilaimu memang semakin naik," kata ayahnya.

"Dari F ke B+ tidak sedikit," protesnya, "Lalu kenapa?"

Ibunya menghela napas, "Kami khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin sering pulang telat."

"Biasanya juga begitu."

"Biasanya kau pergi ke rumah kakekmu, dan Akari tahu kemana kau pergi! Kali ini tidak."

Yah... tidak bisa disalahkan, batin Hikaru sambil mengaruk pipi. Ia sudah diperingatkan oleh Shishou untuk menjelaskannya pada orang tuanya. Bahkan kakek tua itu menawarkan untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

"Hikaru?" Ayahnya menangkap ekspresinya. "Apa kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?"

"Apa ada teman yang menganggumu, Hikaru? Atau ada masalah lain?" nah, ibunya mulai histerisnya yang biasa.

"Tidak ada masalah atau orang yang mengangguku, oka-san. Tenang saja." Ia menghela napas, "Kau ingat aku pernah bilang bahwa aku bermain go, oka-san, otto-san?" Ibunya mengangguk, ayahnya menunggu ia melanjutkan. "Aku berniat ikut ujian pro."

"Ujian pro?"

"Ujian profesional go. Jika aku lulus, aku profesional, oka-san. Aku akan dibayar ketika bermain."

Ayahnya mengerutkan dahi sementara Ibunya membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali. "Kau masih tiga belas tahun! Kenapa kau ingin bekerja?"

"Nah, ini bukan soal pekerjaan. Jika aku menjadi pro go, aku akan menghadapi lawan yang tangguh dan ikut dalam lingkaran turnamen."

"Tapi—tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah? Kau tidak akan bisa mempertahankan nilaimu jika terlalu sibuk, kau bisa sulit masuk universitas! Juga tidak sempat bermain dengan teman-temanmu!"

"Aku akan menjadi profesional oka-san. Aku tidak perlu masuk universitas, bahkan aku tidak berniat masuk SMA. Selain itu banyak anak seumuranku mengambil ujian pro."

Ibunya membelalak.

"Hikaru," kali ini ayahnya, ia selalu menjunjung tinggi pendidikan. "Apa kau sudah memikirkan jika nanti kau ingin berhenti main go? Jika kau tidak sekolah, kau tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Otto-san. Aku tidak akan berhenti. Dan jika kau bertanya, aku tidak akan bosan seperti saat aku mencoba main gitar atau sketboat atau ikut klub debat. Aku tidak_ bermain_ go, go adalah hidupku."

Ibunya mengerjapkan matanya yang berair. "Kau masih 13 tahun."

"Aku tidak selamanya 13 tahun dan 13 tahun adalah umur yang cukup untuk memulai ujian. Kebanyakan malah memulainya lebih muda dariku, bermain go, seperti Touya. Tapi jika kau ingin lebih yakin, guruku bersedia untuk bertemu kalian."

"Kau punya guru?" ibunya berseru, "Bagaimana dengan biayanya?!"

Hikaru mengibaskan tangan, "Nah, kakek tua itu kaya raya, seorang Honinbou, kau tahu, dia memegang gelar dan sebagainya."

"Pemegang gelar, Hikaru? Apa dia orang yang hebat?" ayahnya bertanya dengan nada tertarik. Heran apa yang membuat orang itu tertarik pada putranya yang esentrik dan kelihatannya jauh dari image pemain go.

"Kuwabara Honinbou? Tentu, dia pemegang satu dari tujuh gelar, aku juga baru tahu," Hikaru mengangkat bahu. "Apa kalian ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Begitu orang tuanya setuju mengadakan pertemuan, Hikaru segera menelepon Kuwabara-Shishou dan mengatur janji temu_ segera_. Sepertinya pria itu memprioritaskan Hikaru, karena ia langsung memerintahkan Maeda untuk mengatur ulang jadwalnya dan menempatkan rencana itu di list paling atas. Bahkan Kuwabara mengatur mobil jemputan untuk mereka karena ia tidak ingin orang tuanya datang jauh-jauh naik kereta atau memesan taksi yang ongkosnya lumayan. Hikaru yang terbiasa dengan semua kemewahan itu setelah tiga minggu berurusan dengan Kuwabara hanya memutar bola matanya saat melihat ekspresi orang tuanya di depan pelayan yang membukakan pintu mobil. "Siapa orang yang berhubungan denganmu, Hikaru?" bisik ibunya ngeri.

"Kuwabara Honinbou," jawabnya garing. Hikaru heran apa yang membuat ibunya tidak ngeri.

Sementara kakeknya? Tentu saja ia girang bukan kepalang, jika bisa ia akan menarikan tarian gila seperti yang biasa Hikaru lakukan. Untung saja kakeknya menahan diri untuk mempermalukan diri sendiri, dan hanya menyeringai lebar sambil menepuk kepala Hikaru. Ia orang yang berdiri disisi Hikaru dan meyakinkan orang tuanya jika kecemasan mereka adalah hal yang bodoh. Hikaru yakin, setelah ia berpamitan, kakeknya pasti langsung lari ke salon langganannya dan memberitakan pada semua temannya jika cucunya adalah murid Kuwabara-Honinbou. Tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya, paling tidak sampai Hikaru lulus ujian pro.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Kuwabara-Shishou, orang tuanya sepenuhnya yakin jika Hikaru pantas ikut ujian pro atau menjadi pro dan tidak akan tiba-tiba berhenti karena bosan. Siapa yang tidak bisa diyakinkan oleh pria tua yang umurnya mendekati seabad. Ia dalam umur dimana tidak mungkin berbohong soal masa depan seorang bocah. Bagaimana juga orang tuanya tidak bangga saat mereka diyakinkan jika Hikaru adalah anak yang istimewa dan jenius go. Walau orang tuanya tidak mengerti tentang dunia pro go, mereka tetap bisa membedakan orang hebat manapun. Dan orang hebat itu meyakinkan mereka jika, bahkan Hikaru mampu membuat satu dari sepuluh pertandingan mereka berakhir seri, walau Hikaru belum pernah menang. Kuwabara-Shishou bilang, "Aku memang menjadikan Hikaru sebagai muridku, tapi aku bahkan tidak pernah bermain shido-go dengannya, kau tahu shido-go—cara bermain yang biasanya dilakukan guru dengan murid. Jika aku menurunkan kewaspadaanku sebentar, maka Hikaru akan menelanku bulat-bulat," pada Hikaru ia menambahkan, "Jangan senang dulu, bocah. Perjalananmu masih jauh untuk mengalahkanku!"

Orang tuanya merasa beruntung dan bangga dengan hubungan guru murid yang mereka lihat. Hikaru tampak nyaman dengan Kuwabara, bahkan berani memanggilnya kakek! Sepulang dari sana, Hikaru dibuat sebal karena ibunya jadi ikut-ikutan mendukung Kuwabara-shishou untuk mengembalikan warna rambut aslinya. "Kau sekarang murid orang penting di dunia go, Hikaru. Jadi kau membawa nama baik gurumu. Selain itu, dengan kehidupan tradisional Kuwabara-sensei, aku yakin ia tidak senang dengan rambut pirangmu!"

Hikaru memutar bola matanya, "Ia hanya tinggal di rumah tradisional, oka-san. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan gaya rambutku!"

"Hikaru!"

Pada akhirnya, Hikaru kalah. Ia mengembalikan warna rambutnya dengan syarat ia diperbolehkan memanjangkannya. Ibunya mendesah, "Lakukan sesukamu. Kupikir itu lebih baik dari pada berambut pirang. Aku tidak merasa pernah melahirkan orang asing!" _padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah protes._

Pagi berikutnya, rambut Hikaru sudah kembali ke warna aslinya. Itu mengagetkan teman-temannya, terutama mereka yang biasa ia ajak nongkrong. Akari hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, sepertinya ia sependapat dengan ibunya, bahwa rambut hitam lebih cocok untuknya. Hikaru mengakui, dengan rambut originalnya, mata hijaunya tampak lebih menonjol dan ada sisi yang membuatnya mengingat Sai saat memandang cermin. Ia tidak benar-benar mirip dengan kedua dirinya yang dulu, mungkin lebih pada perpaduan keduanya? Ia memiliki struktur tulang wajah mirip Sai; seperti bibir, hidung dan sudut matanya. Tapi warna kulitnya seperti madu, mirip Torajirou. Hikaru berpikir apa ia juga akan memiliki tubuh yang tinggi seperti mereka? Hikaru berharap karena sekarang ia yang paling pendek di kelas. Sepertinya masa puber masih meninggalkannya.

Pada musim semi penerimaan siswa baru di SMP Haze, rambut Hikaru sudah tumbuh melebihi bahunya. Ia mengikatnya rendah seperti Sai, membuat anak rambutnya terkadang terurai menyentuh pipi. Jika ia tidak memakai gakuran, ia pasti disangka anak perempuan. Mengejutkannya, sepertinya perubahan dirinya sedikit membawa pengaruh, karena anak-anak perempuan yang biasa mengabaikannya kini meliriknya. Bahkan anak laki-laki juga ikut menoleh saat ia lewat. Tapi waktunya disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian pro, ia tidak punya waktu untuk cinta remaja.

Hikaru sedang berada di rumah Kuwabara Honinbou, mempelajari kifu Shusaku sementara kakek tua itu makan cemilan sambil menonton tv saat intercome berbunyi. Kepala pelayannya yang selalu memakai kimono datang memberitakan kedatangan Touya Akira yang tidak terduga. Hikaru mendongakkan kepala terkejut sementara tanpa sadar ia merapikan yukatanya—pakaian sehari-hari setiap ia menginap di rumah honinbou. "Sepertinya dia ingin bertemu denganmu, bocah."

"Uh..."

"Ho... ho... ho...Kau menjanjikan pertandingan untuknya dan kini ia tidak sabar untuk menagih janjimu."

"Tapi kenapa sekarang?!" Hikaru berusaha merapikan rambut panjangnya dengan sia-sia karena helai-helainya kembali berjatuhan dari jemarinya yang gemetar. Ia membetulkan duduknya di seiza sementara menunggu Akira diantar masuk. "Kau kelihatan gugup, bocah."

"Uh... aku hanya teringat pertandingan dengan Touya-sensei."

"Kau mengingat ayahnya saat melihat anaknya?"

"Bukan begitu! Kau tahu permainanku memalukan saat itu, aku hampir menyerah—"

"Masih belum kuat tekanan, bocah?"

"—kubilang bukan karena itu! Touya disana, dan dia melihatku bermain seperti itu! sungguh memalukan!"

Kuwabara tertawa keras, "Tak disangka kau punya rasa malu, bocah!"

"Shishou!" serunya jengkel.

Tak lama, Touya Akira masuk. Ia merundukkan tubuh saat melihat Kuwabara. "Sensei," sapanya sopan.

"Ho... ho... ho... aku akan meninggalkan kalian," katanya sambil keluar ruangan. Saat itu Akira baru menyadari jika Hikaru sudah disana sejak tadi.

"Shindou?!" ia mengerjapkan mata, tidak mampu melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok baru Shindou Hikaru.

"Uh, halo, Touya." Hikaru bangkit perlahan sementara Akira berjalan mendekat.

"Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu."

Tangannya tanpa sadar melayang ke poninya yang sekarang hitam legam, Hikaru tersenyum, membuat Akira merona, "Uh... kau tahu. Shishou cerewet soal gaya rambutku."

"Tapi kau memanjangkannya."

"Ya," ia merona, "Aneh ya?"

Akira mengulurkan tangannya seakan ingin menyentuh helaian rambut yang jatuh tapi segera menariknya kembali sebelum Hikaru sadar. Ia menggeleng keras. "Itu... tampak hebat untukmu." Pipi Hikaru semakin merah.

"Uh, terima kasih, kukira." Ia mengangguk ke arah goban di beranda luar yang menghadap ke arah taman. "Kupikir kau ingin bertanding denganku?"

Akira mengangguk sambil mengikutinya. Hikaru duduk di seiza, "Nigiri?"

Hikaru memenangkan hitam, ia tidak pernah kalah saat memegang biji hitam, paling tidak pada kehidupannya yang dulu.

"Onegaizimasu."

"Onegaizimasu."

Pachi

Pachi

Mereka bermain dengan cepat, seakan ini bukan pertama kalinya. Gaya bermain Akira sangat berbeda dengannya, tapi entah mengapa sekaligus sangat cocok. Biji-biji go mereka menari berdampingan, menciptakan permainan yang memukau, menguras konsentrasi, sekaligus indah. Sampai pada akhirnya, Akira merundukkan kepala dan berbisik, anehnya dengan nada puas, "Makemashita."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Mata gelap Akira memandangnya lama dengan tatapan aneh. Membuat Hikaru bergerak-gerak gelisah, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain kecuali tatapan intens itu. "Sudah kuduga," katanya membuat Hikaru mendongak. "Kau adalah orang yang selama ini kucari."

"Kau mencariku?" katanya bingung. "Tapi kita baru kenal."

Akira tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin kau menganggapnya bodoh, tapi selama ini aku selalu mencari seorang rival," pandangannya jauh ke arah taman, tampak mengawang-awang. "Orang yang mampu mengimbangiku dan membawaku melangkah ketingkat yang lebih tinggi," bisiknya.

"Bukankah semua orang yang duduk di seberang goban adalah rival?"

Akira kembali menoleh padanya. "Ya. Tapi rival seumur hidup yang kuinginkan. Seseorang yang hanya dengannya aku bisa mencapai permainan terbaik."

Entah kenapa perkataan itu membuat Hikaru salah tingkah. "Uh, terima kasih lagi, aku kira."

Akira tersenyum lebar, "Tapi kuharap kita tidak hanya sekedar rival."

Hikaru menatapnya. "Kita sudah menjadi teman, Touya. Kau memalukan!"

"Uh, aku tidak memalukan!"

Hikaru terkekeh, suara tawanya seperti lonceng. "Kau tahu, aku tidak menganggap urusan rival itu hal yang bodoh. Kupikir aku mengerti."

"Kau mengerti?"

"Kau mencari langkah dewa, bukan?"

Akira mengerjap.

"Ya aku tahu, istilah itu mungkin abstrak dan tiap pemain go punya interpretasi yang berbeda, tapi aku setuju jika untuk mencari langkah dewa kau perlu seorang rival, orang yang mampu mengimbangimu dan membuatmu melangkah lebih tinggi di setiap permainannya. Shishou bilang, permainan go untuk dua orang. Perlu dua orang untuk menciptakan permainan yang indah." Suara Hikaru menjadi lebih melankolis saat menambahkan, "Aku juga sudah sejak lama mencari langkah dewa."

"Hikaru..." bisik Akira. Membuat Hikaru menyentakkan kepala dan Akira merona saat sadar ia telah memanggil Hikaru dengan nama kecilnya.

Hikaru tertawa, "Kukira kita sudah memasuki tahap memanggil nama kecil, _Akira?"_ cara Hikaru memanggil namanya membuat Akira semakin merona. "Aku tidak keberatan. Kau bisa memanggilku Hikaru."

"Uh."

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" godanya sambil memainkan alis.

"Hikaru!"

"Mou, Akira! Kau menggilku dengan nada kesal."

"Salah siapa memang. Tiba-tiba saja kau menyuruhku memanggilmu Hikaru."

"Bukan aku yang memulai, idiot."

"Idiot?! Kau sungguh memalukan!"

"Aku memalukan?! Oh, baiklah. Kau hanya boleh memanggilku Shindou."

"Hikaru!"

"Shindou kataku!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku akan memanggilmu Hikaru!"

"Akira idiot!"

Suara tawa keras mengagetkan mereka. Kuwabara berjalan pelan melintasi mereka sambil berkata dengan nada geli yang jelas dimaksudkan untuk menggoda kedua bocah itu, "Ho ho ho! Kalian sudah saling memanggil nama kecil. Sungguh langkah yang cepat untuk seorang Touya," muka Akira sudah berubah semerah tomat. "Jika kau punya keberanian semacam ini, kukira aku tidak boleh meremehkanmu, Touya Junior. Permainan go mu pasti sama kuatnya dengan tekadmu."

"Mou, Shishou! Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Ho ho ho. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu, Hikaru."

"Tapi aku seumuran dengan Akira!"

"Ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Shishou!"

Terlepas dari gangguan Kuwabara, mereka berdua sangat menikmati waktu mereka. Hikaru dan Akira menghabiskan jam-jam selanjutnya bermain sepuasnya. Kadang Akira menang, kadang kalah. Mereka berlomba, saling mengejar. Tidak ada kata membosankan di setiap permainan. Mungkin karena gaya bermain mereka yang bertolak belakang; Hikaru yang kreatif dan terkadang bodoh dan Akira yang kolektif dan agresif. Kelelahan, mereka memutuskan berjalan-jalan di halaman Shishou yang luas. Taman itu punya jalan setapak, membelah kolam buatan penuh ikan koi, berbagai pohon tumbuh lebat di sepanjang sisi lainnya. Mereka melewati kolam tradisional yang punya pancuran bambu, mengeluarkan suara khas bambu diketuk. Mereka berjalan bersisian sambil mengobrol banyak.

"Jadi, kau masuk SMP mana?" tanya Hikaru.

"Hm... Kaio."

"Wow. Bukankah itu SMP terkenal. Kau pasti sangat pintar bisa diterima disana."

Akira mengangkat bahu. "Hanya karena aku berniat menjadi pro, sekolah itu fleksibel untuk jadwalku yang padat. Mereka punya peraturan yang menguntungkan orang-orang seperti kita." Hikaru tersenyum mendengar Akira menyebut Hikaru seolah ia bagian darinya. "Kalau kau, Hikaru?"

"Hm... Aku di SMP Haze, karena dekat dari rumah dan juga rumah Shishou. Ah!" tiba-tiba Hikaru berhenti sambil mengeluh kesakitan. Akira menoleh cemas dan mendapati Hikaru sedang sibuk menguntai jalinan rambutnya yang terjebak ranting semak. "Oh, rambut panjang sialan," gerutu Hikaru. "Aku ingat sekarang mengapa aku memilih mewarna rambutku dari pada memanjangkannya!"

"Biar aku membantumu." Akira meraih rambut Hikaru. Untuk pertama kalinya bisa benar-benar menyentuhnya. Dengan hati-hati ia menguntai jalinan itu, dan dengan lembut menariknya. Akira masih tidak melepaskannya saat Hikaru akhirnya menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bertanya. Akira mengibaskan rambut Hikaru, menyelipkannya di telinganya. "Sebaiknya kau mengikatnya jika tidak ingin tersangkut lagi."

"Kupikir juga begitu."

"Kau punya ikat rambut? Aku akan membantumu mengikatnya."

Akira yang lebih tinggi beberapa jengkal dari Hikaru tidak kesulitan saat meraih rambutnya. Ia merapikannya dan menariknya jadi satu. Tengkuknya yang biasa tertutupi tampak sekilas saat jari-jarinya dengan cekatan mengikat rambut Hikaru.

"Terima kasih," katanya sambil menyampirkan rambutnya ke salah satu bahunya. "Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan rambut panjang, sepertinya aku juga perlu memperhatikan ranting ketika jalan-jalan?" ia menyeringai.

Akira balas tersenyum, meletakkan tangannya di punggung Hikaru, memberinya isyarat untuk melangkah. Sepertinya Hikaru tidak menyadari tangan itu atau mungkin dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Perlahan Akira menurunkannya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman di pinggang Hikaru. Membuat mereka berjalan rapat dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan. Bahu mereka saling menempel sementara mereka berjalan menuju rumah. Akira baru melepaskannya saat ia melompat naik menuju beranda dan mengulurkan tangan meraih lengan Hikaru, mengangkatnya, sementara ia berusaha melompat naik dengan yukatanya.

Ishikawa datang menjemput Akira setelah makan malam. Hikaru mengantarnya sampai pintu depan. Mereka saling berpandangan sejenak, seakan tidak rela harus berpisah. "Aku ingin segera bermain denganmu," kata Akira.

Hikaru tertawa, "Kita baru saja bermain, Akira," ia tampak geli sekaligus gemas saat berkata, "Kau bisa mengunjungiku kapanpun, Akira."

Wajah Akira menjadi semakin cerah, dan ia meremas lembut lengan Hikaru sebelum berpamitan.

"Nah, bocah. Kukira kau sudah selesai dengan kencanmu. Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya, nigiri!"

"Oh, Shishou, kau menyedihkan jika menganggap persahabatan murni kami sebagai kencan! Bah."

"Persahabatan murni, huh! Tunggu masa puber menghantammu," gerutu Kuwabara pelan.


	3. Shindou & Fujiwara: murid seorang Rival

A/N

Terima kasih reviewnya. Setelah mau sabar menunggu, ini dia chapter 3. Dalam chapter ini ada penegasan hubungan kekerabatan Hikaru dengan masa lalunya SAI, mungkin tidak secara jelas (alias eksplisit) soalnya sudah terbentang jarak 1000 tahun. Disini juga muncul ketertarikan Ogata-dophil eh bukan, Ogata Judan sama Hikaru. Tapi belum jelas arahnya, mau ke obsesi? Suka-pedo2, apa yang lain? tapi nikmati saja alurnya, pairingnya bisa pergi kemana saja :D

Enjoy it, my dears

X

X

X

Summary:

Kakeknya adalah orang kaya lama, semacam keturunan keluarga kesatria yang masih menyimpan baju perang sebagai pajangan, berumah di atas bukit dengan gunung pribadi menjadi halaman belakangnya. Tipikal generasi lama yang lebih nyaman dengan Kimono, kakeknya memakai hakama dan Hiori, mengingatkannya dengan Touya Meijin.

Kuwabara berseru, "Fujiwara?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kuwabara," sapanya.

Kali ini Hikaru yang terkejut, "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Kami teman lama. sesama pro," kata kakeknya.

"Rival," sahut Kuwabara sambil menyeringai, "Tentu sebelum kau tiba-tiba pensiun."

"Wow! Ternyata Shishou dan kakek saling kenal!"

X

X

X

Chapter 3

Shindou dan Fujiwara = Murid seorang Rival

xxXxx

Hikaru baru pulang dari rumah Shishou dan pergi ke dapur hanya untuk melihat ibunya mengepak barang-barang. Ibunya menghela napas saat melihat ekspresi bingung Hikaru dan menebak, "Kau pasti lupa. Aku berharap paling tidak kau ingat sekalipun kau datang terlambat?"

Hikaru berpikir keras, apa dia melewatkan ulang tahun ibunya atau mungkin ayahnya? Atau perayaan sesuatu? "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Menghela napas makin keras, ibunya menjawab, "Aku sudah bilang kita akan pergi ke Kyoto, Hikaru. Kita akan mengunjungi kakek, dia jatuh sakit."

"Kakek jatuh sakit? Tapi kemarin aku baru dari sana dan dia baik-baik saja."

"Bukan kakek Heihachi, tapi ayahku, kakek Fujiwara Reiji."

Hikaru mengerjap, pemahaman melintas dibenaknya, "Nama gadismu Fujiwara, Okaa-san?"

"Benar. Apa yang bisa kau ingat Hikaru..." kata ibunya tanpa harapan, "Aku heran dari mana semua kemampuanmu main go." Mitsuko melihat putranya tidak memberikan reaksi seperti biasanya, ia tampak berpikir keras dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _sai _dan _Fujiwara_.

Hikaru tidak pernah dekat dengan keluarga besar ibunya. Sebagai anak kecil ia tidak begitu paham, tapi ia tahu kedua orang tuanya tak nyaman dengan kakek nenek Fujiwara, terutama ayahnya. Saat ia lebih besar, ia belajar bahwa kakek Reiji menentang pernikahan orang tuanya, dan walaupun setelah Hikaru lahir pintu keluarga Fujiwara terbuka untuk mereka, orang tuanya lebih memilih membatasi pertemuan itu. Hikaru hanya bisa ingat bahwa kakeknya sangat tradisional, dan ia tampak semakin tidak menyukai Hikaru saat melihat poni pirangnya. Kakeknya tidak pernah mengatakannya secara jelas atau memarahinya, tapi tatapannya tampak menakutkan. Sebab itu ia sama tidak nyamannya dengan kedua orang tuanya. Diingatkan oleh kenangan menyebalkan seperti itu, Hikaru tidak bersemangat saat mereka melakukan perjalanan naik sinkansen atau setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang keluarga Fujiwara. Kakeknya adalah orang kaya lama, semacam keturunan keluarga kesatria yang masih menyimpan baju perang sebagai pajangan, berumah di atas bukit dengan gunung pribadi menjadi halaman belakangnya.

Di halaman luar biasa luar, banyak mobil di parkir yang Hikaru yakini milik para sepupu, paman dan bibinya. Tidak seperti kakek Heihachi yang hanya punya anak ayahnya, kakek Raiji punya tujuh anak. Enam anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan. Ibunya adalah anak pertama. Seperti Hikaru yang tidak mengingat para sepupunya, ia tidak yakin mereka juga mengingat Hikaru.

Mereka disambut oleh suasana riang, segera saja ibunya ditarik berkumpul dengan adik-adik iparnya, sedangkan ayahnya mengobrol dengan paman Hikaru. Ia ditinggalkan sendirian di ambang pintu masuk dengan barang bawaan dan tas punggung. Seorang pelayan wanita tua yang diingatnya sudah sama tuanya sejak ia masih kecil, datang tanpa suara dan mengangkat barang-barang menuju kamar.

"Halo, kau Hikaru kan?" seorang anak perempuan yang kelihatan lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, memakai rok mini dan punya struktur wajah mirip keluarga Fujiwara melambai ke arahnya. Hikaru mengangguk. "Namaku Mayu,"Gadis itu menunjuk dua anak laki-laki di sebelahnya, pada yang lebih tua ia mengenalkan, "Ini Saionji dan Kozuki."

"Halo, namaku Hikaru Shindou."

"Kau tidak pirang lagi," sahut anak yang paling muda, Kozuki.

Tangannya tanpa sadar melayang ke poninya, "Oh,"

"Tapi kau memanjangkan rambut. Dasar pesolek."

"Apa?" ujarnya marah, darahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Oh, jangan diambil hati. Kozuki memang tidak pernah berpikir saat bicara. Mulutnya hanya bisa diam jika dia memakan sepatunya sendiri."

"Nee-san!" seru Kozuki.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami. Para orang tua menyiapkan makan malam, mereka mengabaikan anak-anak asalkan kita tidak mengganggu. Kakek sedang tidur, jadi kau tidak perlu bertemu dengannya sampai nanti malam," kata Saionji.

"Yah, itu dia kata cucu favorit kakek," goda Kozuki yang membuat Saionji memerah karena malu. Mereka membawa Hikaru ke salah satu ruangan dimana dua sepupunya yang lain dengan main monopoli. "Konnichiwa, Hikaru!" kata salah satunya.

"Konnichiwa..."

Melihat kebingungan Hikaru ia menambahkan, "Misae dan Yuuki, jika kau lupa," mereka menyeringai yang dibalas Hikaru dengan senyum lebar. Hikaru masih canggung, tapi paling tidak mereka orang-orang yang ramah, sekalipun Kozuki sangat frontal, ia belajar jika otaknya memang tidak jauh dari pantatnya. Selain itu Kozuki cukup lucu. Hikaru tidak tertarik untuk bergabung dengan permainan mereka, ia hanya mengawasi dan ikut tertawa saat melihat Kozuki bangkrut. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya tertarik adalah sertifikat 8-dan yang terpasang panjang di tembok dekat langit-langit. Melihat ibunya tidak punya tanda-tanda tahu apa-apa tentang dunia go, ia terkejut mengetahui nama kakeknya berada di sertifikat itu. Lagi pula ibunya berusaha melupakan banyak hal soal kakeknya pada masa-masa hubungan buruk mereka.

Hikaru tidak pernah mendengar nama Fujiwara pro di Tokyo, tapi pro memang tidak semua berada disana. Ada banyak pro yang juga tinggal di luar negeri. Tapi jika pro itu kuat dan ia tidak pernah mendengarnya di Tokyo, maka kemungkinan ia berada di Kansai Institut. Lagi pula sudah tidak banyak pro seumuran kakeknya, yang ia tahu hanya Kuwabara-shishou saja pro seumurannya yang masih aktif. Mungkin kakeknya pensiun sebelum Hikaru mengenal dunia go.

Saat makan malam, kakeknya baru keluar dari kamar. Tipikal generasi lama yang lebih nyaman dengan Kimono; pria itu memakai hakama dan Hiori, mengingatkannya dengan Touya Meijin. Tapi ia harus mengakui jika kakeknya terlalu kuno, bahkan shishou lebih memilih kaos dan celana kain longgar saat berada di rumah. Kakeknya duduk di ujung meja dibantu oleh Saionji. Sejenak pria itu menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh meja, dan mengejutkannya saat bertanya, "Dimana Hikaru?"

Mengejutkan mengetahui kakeknya mengingatnya, "Kakek?" ia harap bukan karena hubungan buruk keluarga mereka.

Mata kakeknya berhenti pada Hikaru yang memasang pandangan kesulitan. "Aku tidak bisa mengenalimu tanpa rambut pirangmu. Kau memanjangkan rambut?"

Untuk beberapa detik ia hanya mengerjap dan teringat dengan tata krama yang sudah diajarkan secara paksa oleh shishou padanya, ia mengangguk sambil berkata, "Ya, kakek," dan duduk lebih sempurna di seizanya seperti ketika ia bermain go.

Kakeknya mengangguk tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Ia memberikan isyarat agar mereka mulai makan. Pembicaraan kasual dan candaan mulai mencairkan suasana, dan tampaknya kakeknya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, sekalipun sepupu-sepupunya mengutarakan lelucon kasar khas anak muda. Jelas mereka tipe anak yang mengenal budaya populer, mungkin kecuali Saionji? Anak itu hanya diam, atau tersenyum sopan menanggapi lelucon saudaranya. Ia dengar Saionji cucu favorit kakek? Mungkin itu yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti orang tua, karena tekanan kakek Reiji?

Semenjak belajar go, Hikaru lebih terbiasa dengan orang tua dan kakek-kakek. Saat ia memainkan shido-go melawan teman-temannya di salon, kebanyakan mereka adalah orang-orang tua, bahkan ada yang lebih tua dari kakeknya. Terkadang mereka memang tidak sabaran dan gampang lupa sehingga Hikaru perlu mengulang penjelasannya sampai 3 atau 6 kali. Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk membuat Hikaru tidak nyaman di antara mereka, karena ia tahu sekalipun mereka bisa saja kasar dan bicara tanpa dipikir, kakek-kakek tua itu tahu caranya sabar dan tidak memaksakan anak muda bertingkah seperti mereka. Hal itu sepertinya tidak dipahami benar oleh Saionji.

Keesokan harinya, Hikaru bangun kesiangan karena semalam ia begadang lama karena mengobrol dengan sepupu-sepupunya. Mereka banyak bertanya soal Tokyo dan Hikaru menceritakan banyak tempat dimana ia sering nongkrong sebelum ia belajar go, setelah bertemu shishou ia tidak punya waktu melakukan semua itu. Ia menangkap mereka adalah anak-anak yang menganggap go sebagai permainan orang tua, jadi Hikaru tidak pernah menyebutkannya. Jadi ia terkejut saat sehabis sarapan, ia menemukan Saionji duduk di depan goban bersama kakeknya. "Mereka memang biasa seperti itu," kata Kozuki. "Abaikan saja, mereka hanya akan duduk disitu selama berjam-jam. Kau ikut kami?"

Hikaru tidak mengalihkan matanya dari dua orang itu saat ia menggeleng, "Aku ingin melihat mereka."

Kozuki memandangnya dengan aneh, tapi mengangkat bahu, "Terserah."

Hikaru berdiri di samping Saionji, mengamati pertandingan. Kakeknya bermain shido-go, tapi ia bisa melihat jelas setiap langkah solid tipikial 8-dan. Sedangkan Saionji, permainannya ada di level insei; ia membalasnya tiap langkahnya dengan baik, tapi menurut Hikaru terlalu kaku, seakan ia takut dengan setiap langkah kakeknya padahal itu hanya shido-go. Ia mengerti perasaan dimana tidak bisa menang, ia mengalaminya saat melawan Kuwabara-shishou. Tapi melangkah dengan ketakutan hanya karena shido-go? Jika bukan karena sifatnya yang pengecut, maka ia tidak mencintai go sedalam orang yang merasa saat kekalahan ia bisa mendapatkan pelajaran. Saat pertandingan menyentuh yose, kakeknya akhirnya mendongak kepadanya. Hikaru tidak menyadari karena matanya masih menatap pertandingan itu dengan intens.

"Bisa kita mendiskusikannya? Kakek?" Saionji mengikuti pandangan kakeknya dan menyadari Hikaru berdiri di sisinya. "Hikaru?"

"Oh," ia mengerjap. "Apa kalian akan mendiskusikannya?"

Kakeknya mengangguk, lalu menunjuk point-point kesalahan dan langkah yang seharusnya diambil. Saionji mengangguk dengan muka serius seakan menanamkan baik-baik saran itu. Sementara Hikaru memandang semua itu dengan santai, tidak tampak bingung ataupun kesulitan mengikuti penjelasan, Reiji menyadari hal itu dan bertanya, "Apa kau bermain go Hikaru?"

"Ya," kakeknya memperhatikan senyum penuh arti di wajah Hikaru, seakan ada suatu rahasia disana.

"Apakah kau ikut klub go di sekolah?" tanya Saionji penasaran, terkejut mengetahui sepupunya yang namanya sudah terkenal sebagai biang-kerok bermain go.

"Kau sendiri? kau ikut klub go?"

Saionji merona dan mengangguk. "Aku ketua klub. Sebentar lagi akan ada tournamen antar SMP, jadi aku mempersiapkan diri."

"Heh... permainanmu cukup bagus, kau pasti anggota pertama?" Saionji merona. "Apa kau berniat jadi insei?"

"Insei..." ia mengangguk. "Tapi kemampuanku belum cukup..."

"Kukira kau sudah punya kemampuan untuk ikut ujian insei. Jika kau ingin jadi pro sebaiknya segera saja ikut ujian insei, kau bisa lebih berkembang disana. Kau perlu bermain dengan anak seusiamu yang punya kemampuan diatas tournament antar SMP. Dan berhenti melawan kakek Reiji."

"Eh?"

Kakeknya yang semula hanya memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka kini sepenuhnya memandang Hikaru, masih tanpa ekspresi. Hikaru tidak menyadarinya dan melanjutkan, "Berhenti bermain melawan kakek sampai kau bisa membangun kepercayaan dirimu. Kau terlalu pengecut di beberapa langkah dimana seharusnya kau menyerang. Jika kebiasaanmu berlanjut kau tidak akan bisa jadi pro." Seperti kata shishou. "Melawan Dan tinggi tidak akan membantumu pada level ini."

Shaionji melemparkan pandangan tidak percaya, mengerjap dan menutup mulutnya yang menga-nga. Dengan nada pelan ia berkata, "Kurasa itu saran yang masuk akal..." ia memandang kakek Reiji yang masih memandang Hikaru.

Hikaru terkejut saat menyadari perhatian itu, "Eh... uh... silakan lanjutkan diskusinya..." katanya sambil melompat berdiri, saat Saionji berkata, "Hikaru! Kami akan pergi ke seminar go besok, jika kau tertarik untuk ikut..."

Hikaru memandang sekilas pada kakeknya yang masih menatapnya tajam, "Eh... kupikir..."

"Akan ada pertandingan go dan sebagainya, apa kau mau ikut?" katanya hampir terdengar bersemangat. Hikaru mengangguk. Shaionji tersenyum lebar pada kakeknya yang masih tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hikaru," kata kakeknya pada akhirnya. "Apa kau mau bermain denganku?"

"Kakek?"

"Pertandingan?"

Kakeknya mengangguk. Hikaru tersenyum bersemangat, _pertandingan melawan dan 8, walau yang sudah pensiun! Yes—_tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering star wars. Hikaru mengecek HP nya dan menemukan nama Kakek Tua Sialan di layar, "Sepertinya aku harus mengangkatnya," ia membungkuk sopan pada kakeknya sebelum berlari ke luar.

"Shishou?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi, bocah. Kau ikut aku ke seminar go."

"Huh? Aku tidak bisa, Shishou."

"Jangan jadi pemalas bocah. Tidak ada libur bagi go!"

Hikaru memutar bola matanya, "Aku sekarang ada di Kyoto. Kakekku sakit dan seluruh saudara berkumpul disini."

"Kupikir kakekmu tidak tinggal di Kyoto?"

"Ini bukan kakek Heihachi, ini kakekku yang lain."

"Tadi kau bilang Kyoto, bocah? Seminar itu ada di Kyoto. Sempurna. Besok pergi ke alamat—"

"Tunggu, shishou, aku memang mau kesana besok dengan kakekku!"

"Bukannya kakekmu sakit?"

"Shishou! Kakekku bukannya tidak bisa bepergian! Lagi pula ada taksi dan sebagainya. Dia tidak akan melewatkan acara seperti seminar go!" _jika dia memang pensiunan go pro._

"Baiklah bocah. Aku tunggu disana."

Setelah menerima telepon itu, Hikaru tidak punya kesempatan untuk menerima tantangan bermain dari kakeknya. Paman dan bibinya memaksa kakeknya untuk pergi beristirahat di dalam kamar dan membereskan gobannya sehingga kakeknya tidak diam-diam bermain. Hikaru bisa saja menawarkan blind go, tapi kesehatan kakeknya lebih penting, terutama jika dia berniat datang di acara seminar.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berangkat menjelang jam 10. Sepupunya yang lain heran karena Hikaru juga ikut, tapi ia tidak menjelaskan tentang ketertarikan pribadinya dengan go dan hanya bilang jika ia menawarkan diri untuk menemani kakeknya. Ibunya memanggilkan taksi, lalu mereka bertiga berangkat menuju hotel terkenal di pusat kota.

Hikaru turun dari taksi hanya untuk berpapasan dengan para pro berbagai Dan, terutama Dan menengah yang bertugas memberi shido-go pada pengunjung. Hikaru bertanya, "Apa yang benar-benar ingin kakek lihat disini?"

"Hm? Ah... kudengar Kuwabara tua main melawan Ogata."

"Ah..." Hikaru tersenyum kecil, "Kuharap orang yang menjelaskan pertandingannya bisa bersabar..."

Saionji menatapnya dengan aneh, "Kenapa?"

Hikaru tertawa, "Kau akan tahu."

Hikaru duduk di antara kakeknya dan Saionji. Kurata-san adalah orang yang menjelaskan pertandingan. Hikaru tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat melihat pria gendut itu naik ke atas panggung dan mempersilakan kedua pemegang gelar menempati kursinya. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Saionji.

"Hm?" Hikaru terkekeh dan menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. "Kurata sekalipun orang yang punya firasat yang tajam, sense bicaranya tidak sebaik firasatnya. Juga, Kuwabara dan Ogata seperti minyak dan air. Ogata berusaha merebut gelar Kuwabara, dan pria tua itu suka mempermainkannya di atas goban. Kau harus melihat mereka saat pertandingan di _Yugen no ma (The Room of Profound Darkness)."_ Kakeknya mengangkat kedua alis dan Saionji menyembur, "Kau pernah melihatnya?" saat itulah pertandingan dimulai, dan perhatian mereka teralih pada kedua pemegang gelar.

Pertandingan belum berlangsung setengah jalan saat Kurata berkata, "Aku harap kalian tidak lupa ini bukan tourname gelar, terutama kau Ogata. Jangan lampiaskan kemarahanmu di atas goban di acara seminar go hanya karena kau kalah tournament Honinbou."

Ia bisa membayangkan mendengar kekehan Kuwabara shishou. Ogata menyahut mike dan berkata dengan tajam pada Kurata, "Tentu aku tidak lupa, Kurata-_san_.Aku jelas tahu bedanya antara yugen no ma dan seminar go, tidak seperti kau."

Jawaban tenang tapi menyulut api itu membuat tawa para penonton. "Aku mengerti," bisik Saionji.

"Oh... ini belum setengahnya," kata Hikaru sambil terkekeh. Di saat yang sama Kuwabara berkata, "Kau tidak seharusnya tersulut hanya karena komentar itu bocah. Pantas saja kau kalah denganku, kekekekeke."

"Uh, tawanya menjijikkan," bisik Hikaru sambil bergidik. Pertandingan itu dimenangkan oleh Kuwabara Honinbou, jelas, setelah permainan menusuk Ogata Judan yang membuat gaya bermainnya tidak seimbang.

Saoinji berkata, "Baru kali ini aku melihat pertandingan seintens itu. Aku tidak paham sebagian langkahnya seandainya Kurata-sensei tidak menjelaskannya."

Hikaru tersenyum, "Bukankah itu gunanya seminar."

"Aku ingin mendapatkan tanda tangan Ogata-san!"

"Oh! Kau jadi penggemar Ogata?" sahut suara pria di belakang mereka. Rupanya Kurata. "Aku sarankan kau tidak menjadi penggemar pria menakutkan itu."

Hikaru mengangguk. "Dia pedophile."

"Siapa yang pedophile?" suara gerutuan terdengar di belakang Hikaru, membuatnya berjengit kaget.

"Ogata-sensei!" "Ogata-Judan!" sahut dua orang anak itu bersamaan. Kakeknya pun tidak kalah kaget, sekalipun ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

Ogata tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hikaru, membuatnya menelan ludah. Jika saja ia bisa membaca pikiran Ogata, Hikaru mungkin sudah bergidig Ogata menyapukan tatapannya pada Hikaru dari atas sampai bawah, tidak mengomentari penampilan barunya seperti apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi malah berkata hal yang jauh berbeda, "Kau harus belajar bicara dengan benar, Shindo," kata Ogata sambil tersenyum miring. "Ah, tapi kurasa itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu jika kau punya guru macam dia." Kakek dan Saionji kaget mengetahui Ogata mengenal Hikaru dan lebih kaget lagi saat Kuwabara menghampiri mereka dan membalas ucapannya.

"Sungguh rendahan Ogata. Kau marah pada muridku karena kekalahanmu? Menyedihkan."

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya mengomentari tentang caramu mendidiknya."

Hikaru menyahut, "Pendidikanku bukan urusan orang yang tiba-tiba menyerang anak di bawah umur hanya karena ingin bermain go dengannya."

"AKU TIDAK MENYERANGMU! DAN BERAPA KALI KUBILANG AKU BUKAN PEDOPHILE!"

"Sebaiknya kau rendahkan suaramu sebelum mempermalukan diri, Ogata," goda Kuwabara yang membuat Ogata sadar jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Saionji masih menga-nga melihat pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan antar pemegang gelar dan sepupunya yang bisa bicara santai dengan mereka, dan apa yang dikatakan Kuwabara tadi, bahwa sepupunya adalah muridnya?

"Hikaru," suara kakeknya menegur Hikaru dan membuat sadar ketiga pro go bahwa ada pria lain disana. Saat itu Kuwabara berseru, "Fujiwara?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kuwabara," sapanya.

Kali ini Hikaru yang terkejut, "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Kami teman lama. sesama pro," kata kakeknya.

"Rival," sahut Kuwabara sambil menyeringai, "Tentu sebelum kau tiba-tiba pensiun."

"Wow! Ternyata Shishou dan kakek saling kenal!"

"Fujiwara-san kakekmu?" sahut Ogata kaget. "Dan kau bilang baru bermain go selama setahun."

"Aku memang baru bermain go selama setahun, Ogata-san! Aku juga baru tahu kalau kakek pemain pro go!"

Kuwabara tertawa keras, "Dunia memang sempit huh, Fujiwara? Tak kusangka aku akan menjadi guru dari cucumu!" ia tertawa lebih keras lagi.

"Uh, hentikan shishou, kau bisa mati kehabisan napas."

"Perkenalkan kami, Shindou," pinta Kurata.

"Ah, ya. Kakek, ini Kuwabara-shishou, Ogata Judan dan Kurata 8-dan. Shishou, kau sudah kenal kakek, Reiji Fujiwara, mantan pro 8-dan dan sepupuku Saionji."

"Maksudmu Reiji-sama, REIJI-SAMA!?" seru Kurata, reaksinya telat.

Ogata memutar bola matanya. Ia berkata pada Hikaru, "Kini aku tidak heran dari mana bakatmu berasal, jika kau memang dari keluarga Fujiwara, Shindou."

"Aku pernah dengar kau tidak akan mengangkat murid, Kuwabara. Apa yang merubah keputusanmu?"

"Ah... Tentu saja karena aku menemukan orang yang akhirnya mampu mengubah arah dunia go Jepang. Menyedihkan melihat beberapa generasi terakhir, mereka bahkan tidak mampu merebut gelar dariku selama 25 tahun! Kekekeke," Ogata merah padam. Ia akan menyangkal saat Kuwabara menambahkan, "Jika ada orang yang akan merebut gelar dariku, dia adalah Hikaru."

Kakeknya memandangnya dengan senyum bangga. Hikaru merona dan Saionji terbelalak. Sementara Ogata? Ia menatap Hikaru seolah ingin memakannya, yang membuat Hikaru mundur tiga langkah. Kurata-san tampak berpikir keras dan bergumam sendiri, 'tidak hanya Touya Akira'.

Kuwabara-shishou memang menolak tawaran kakeknya untuk mampir karena harus segera kembali ke Tokyo. Tapi kakeknya menjadi lebih bersemangat saat Kuwabara berjanji untuk berkunjung jika pergi ke Kyoto. Mereka pulang menjelang makan siang, sebelum acara seminar selesai. Ogata memanggilkan taksi untuk mereka, dan sebelum Hikaru masuk, pria itu menahan lengannya, menyentuh rambutnya ringan sambil berkata dengan senyum miringnya, "Kau cocok dengan gayamu yang baru." Setelah puas melihat Hikaru merah padam, baru ia melepaskannya. Hikaru cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam taksi dan menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri jika Ogata memang pedophile!

Setelah makan malam, kakeknya memanggilnya ke ruang belajar. Saionji sudah berada di sana, duduk di seiza di samping goban. Ia melihatnya dan mengangguk. Kakeknya memberikan isyarat untuknya duduk di depan goban, memintanya untuk bermain. Hikaru menurut, lagi pula sudah lama ia tidak menyentuh biji go. Semangatnya meluap-luap, terutama setelah mimpi-mimpinya yang membuat Hikaru rindu dengan suara go menhantam kaya.

"Onegaizimashu."

"Onegaizimashu."

Mereka melakukan standar joseki. Jika kakeknya merasa langkah pembukanya bergaya tua, dia tidak komentar. Hikaru mendongak dan melihat mata gelap kakeknya berkilat dengan cara yang tidak pernah dilihat Hikaru selain pada pemain go pro yang sedang serius. Menanggapi tantangan kakeknya, Hikaru menghela napas dan memulai langkah selanjutnya dengan pemikiran yang dalam seperti cara Sai atau Torajirou merespon.

Sepupunya yang lain masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mengajak Shindou bermain dan hanya mendapat jawaban berupa keheningan dan suara klak klak klak yang merdu. Cara Hikaru memegang biji go bahkan bisa mempesona orang awam, sama sekali tidak kalah dengan kakeknya. Saionji hanya bisa menga-nga melihat pertandingan yang jauh berada di atasnya. Mayu berkata apa dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Mengapa mereka tampak sangat serius. Tapi Saionji hanya menggeleng, "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti separuh dari langkah yang mereka lakukan dan aku sudah kehilangan arah bahkan sebelum pertandingan berlangsung lama."

Mayu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh, "Tapi itu Hikaru. Kau lebih baik darinya saat bermain go."

Saionji menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak." Ia teringat perkataan Kuwabara Honinbou, "Levelnya sudah mencapai pro."

"Oh?"

Kozuki mendengus. "Jadi dia lebih culun darimu?" tapi walaupun ia berkata begitu, Kozuki mampu merasakan perbedaan antara Saionji yang melawan kakeknya dengan Hikaru yang melawannya. Ia bertanya pelan setelah beberapa saat, "Ne... sehebat apa dia?" Kozuki jelas tidak paham arti pro.

"Kakek bermain shido-go denganku—itu cara guru bermain dengan muridnya. Seorang guru tidak bermaksud menang dalam shido-go. Ia hanya mengarahkan. Jika kakek ingin bermain serius denganku, dia akan menawarkan 9 handicap. Dengan Hikaru, tidak keduanya."

Mayu menyahut, "Maksudmu mereka bermain seperti bersama rival?"

Saionji mengangguk. Mereka memperhatikan saat keduanya tiba-tiba diam, dan terkejut saat kakeknya merundukkan kepala sambil berkata, "Makemashita."

Hikaru mendesah lega dan membuka matanya, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

Hikaru tersenyum lebar, dan berseru riang seperti kembali ke dirinya yang lama, bukan sosok serius dan misterius saat bermain. "Itu tadi pertandingan yang hebat, kakek! Tidak heran kau pernah jadi pro!"

Kakeknya membalas dengan tersenyum, "Ya. Itu pertandingan menantang yang belum pernah aku rasakan beberapa tahun terakhir ini."

"Oh! Kau harus mulai mencari teman bermain yang sepadan, kakek! Kemampuanmu akan sia-sia! Tapi, kupikir nanti shishou akan sering datang mengunjungimu, jadi kau bisa bermain dengannya." Kakeknya mengangguk. "Jadi? Haruskah kita mendiskusikannya?"

Saionji tidak pernah memandang kakeknya sebagai pemain go pro. Baginya kakeknya hanya seseorang yang bagus bermain go dan guru yang menyenangkan. Tapi setelah bertemu pemegang gelar dan melihat rasa hormat mereka pada kakeknya, ia paham kemampuan kakeknya tidak biasa. Seandainya pun kakeknya sudah lama tidak bermain dengan lawan kuat, ia masih bermain go dengannya dan permainannya tetaplah setingkat pro. Tapi Hikaru mengalahkannya! Dan seakan itu belum selesai, mereka terlibat dalam diskusi yang dalam, sementara Hikaru melemparkan ide-ide cemerlangnya. Semua itu membuat Saionji bergidik. Hikaru akan berbicara padanya, menanyakan pendapatnya dan mata hijaunya menatapnya dengan cemerlang seakan melihatnya dari tempat yang tinggi, juga cara tersenyumnya saat ia mengutarakan pendapatnya seakan sedang menyimpan rahasia di balik setiap kata. Ia tahu, ia cemburu dengan Hikaru, tapi ia juga rindu bisa bermain lagi dengan sepupunya. Jadi saat Hikaru akhirnya pulang, mereka membuat janji bermain di net go.

Fujiwara Reiji menatap taksi yang membawa pergi Hikaru, putri dan menantunya. Ia masih ingat malam setelah pertandingan mereka, ia mengajak bicara Hikaru secara pribadi. Ia pergi dan kembali untuk mengambil kotak kayu, sedangkan Hikaru duduk di seiza menunggunya. Ia meletakkannya di depan mereka, dengan hati-hati membuka tutupnya. Di dalamnya, dalam bantalan putih, tertidur kipas kertas dengan pola ungu yang cantik. Hikaru membeku, matanya mengikuti saat perlahan ia mengambil kipas itu dan memangkunya di tangannya. 'Aku ingin memberimu ini, Hikaru. Kipas ini turun temurun diberikan pada anggota keluarga yang paling cemerlang dalam permainan go. Aku berniat memberikannya pada Saionji jika ia jadi pro, tapi aku memutuskan untuk memberikannya padamu walau kau tidak membawa nama Fujiwara.' Ia menyerahkannya pada Hikaru, 'Kipas ini menemaniku di setiap pertandingan besar. Pernah rusak beberapa kali di beberapa generasi, tapi kayunya masih sama, jadi secara umum itu masih kipas yang sama sejak 1000 tahun lalu.'

Reiji terdiam saat melihat air mata merembes di pipi Hikaru. Itu reaksi tidak terduga. Ia menduga reaksi berupa pertanyaan, rasa tertarik atau apapun khas anak kecil, tapi bukan air mata. Cara Hikaru menggenggamnya juga seperti ia tahu jika kipas itu istimewa, bukan dalam artian sebuah pusaka keluarga, tapi arti yang lebih pribadi. Hikaru mengusap air matanya dengan lengan baju dan mata hijaunya membalas tatapannya dengan cemerlang, 'Aku akan menjaganya. Terima kasih.'

Reiji mengangguk, 'Kipas itu punya nama. Namanya—'

'Sai. Aku tahu. Namanya Sai.'

Kakeknya mengerjap, 'Namanya Sai.'

Hikaru tersenyum lebar, penuh kebahagian, dan sekali lagi ia berbuat mengejutkan dengan merundukkan tubuh sambil berkata dengan tulus, 'Terima kasih. Terima kasih, kakek. Kau tidak tahu bertapa berharganya benda yang kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya padaku.'

Pada kata terakhirnya itu, Reiji membeku. Hikaru seperti tidak menyadari perkataannya. Ia memperhatikan Hikaru menimangnya dengan sayang, membukanya dan memainkannya dengan akrab. 'Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika namanya Sai?'

Hikaru membeku, seolah baru menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. Dengan senyum kecut ia berkata, 'Bukankah itu diambil dari nama orang yang memilikinya? Fujiwara no Sai?'

Reiji mengerjap, 'Aku tidak tahu. Belum ada yang memberitahuku selama ini. Ayahku, kakek buyutmu, dia hanya menyampaikan hal yang sama seperti yang kuberitahukan padamu. Soal sejarahnya sendiri, aku hanya tahu namanya.'

'Oh...' Hikaru tersenyum. Bergumam sendiri seperti sedang bicara dengan kipasnya; _sepertinya tidak apa-apa jika kukatakan pada kakek, _ia kembali mendongak dan masih dengan senyum yang sama ia berkata misterius, 'Kupikir, kipas ini menunggu 1000 tahun untuk kembali padaku, karena aku tahu Torajirou tidak punya kipas yang sama.'

Reiji membatin, _Torajirou? Honinbou Shusaku? Apa hubungannya dengan kipas ini?_

Hikaru kembali bicara, 'Dan, aku akan memberitahumu, pemilik kipas ini bernama Fujiwara no Sai. Bangsawan Heian dan pemain go legendaris yang menjadi guru go kaisar. Ia yang juga dikenal sebagai Shusaku.'

'Tapi jaman Heian dan Shusaku terpaut waktu sangat jauh, bagaimana bisa mereka orang yang sama?'

Hikaru menyeringai lebar, ia melanjutkan seakan itu menjawab pertanyaannya, dan itu memang menjawab pertanyaannya, 'Sai yang juga dikenal sebagai Shusaku dan akan dikenal sebagai Shindou Hikaru.'

_Reinkarnasi?!_

Disaat yang sama ia mendengar suara putranya memanggil Hikaru, dan bocah itu segera bangkit. Berpamitan dengan riang, "Tampaknya aku harus pergi, Jii-chan!" ia menyeringai dan melompat-lompat saat berjalan keluar kamar.

Masih membeku sendirian, benarknya berkata, _Hikaru adalah Sai dan Sai adalah Shusaku? _Ia bisa saja tidak percaya. Tapi reaksi Hikaru, dan demi tuhan, ia masih bocah untuk bersandiwara konyol. Ia tahu sifat Hikaru, cucunya bukan pembohong dan sekalipun anak itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, ia lebih memilih diam dibanding memutarbalikkan kebenaran. Saat itu di dalam hatinya, Fujiwara Reiji percaya sepenuhnya pada cucunya.

xxXxx

Hari libur dan kunjungannya ke rumah kakeknya sudah selesai. Hikaru kembali pada aktifitasnya yang biasa, sekolah, mengerjakan PR, les bahasa Korea, China, Inggris, bermain dengan Touya dan Kuwabara, dan bermain dengan Kuwabara dan bemain dengan Kuwabara sampai mau mati rasanya. Jadi, setelah jadwal amat sangat padat yang sudah di susun Yun-sensei (guru les sekaligus sekertaris, jam berjalan, kamus 3 bahasa berjalan, sopir dan pengantar pribadi), hikaru mulai menganggap satu-satunya Hiburan diluar go adalah sekolah. Jadi ia menikmati sekali bisa makan bento keduanya dengan tenang pada jam istirahatnya saat Akari menghampirinya, "Ne, Hikaru. Apa kau bisa main go? Aku ingat pernah melihatmu main go dengan kakekmu."

Itu pertanyaan konyol, tapi Hikaru memang tidak pernah memberitahu Akari tentang sisi kehidupannya yang lain. "Kenapa?"

"Kau ingat saat aku mengajakmu ke festival Haze sebelumnya?"

Hikaru mengangguk, "Maaf waktu itu aku tidak bisa ikut."

Akari menggeleng, "Aku mengenal beberapa senpai waktu itu. Mereka berusaha ikut tournament go, tapi gagal karena kekurangan anggota. Aku tahu kau menganggap go permainan orang tua, tapi apa kau mau ikut bergabung dalam klub?"

"Kau ikut klub go?" Akari mengangguk, pipinya merona. "Heh~ aku tidak menyangka, seorang Akari."

"Hikaru! Aku bukannya membenci go."

"Yah, kau cuma menganggapnya permainan kakek-kakek, kalau aku tidak salah ingat," godanya.

"Mou, Hikaru!" Akari menggeleng kesal, "Anggota klub go hanya dua, Tsutsui-senpai dan aku. Aku masih mau mengajak Kanoko, barangkali dia mau ikut. Tsutsui-senpai bilang kurang satu anggota laki-laki untuk memenuhi syarat ikut tournament, Kaga-senpai dari klub sogi bilang mau membantu kalau dia berhasil mendapatkan satu orang itu."

"Hm..." Hikaru menyangga kepalanya, "Jadi aku satu orang itu Akari?"

Akari menjawab dengan kesal, "Ya, jika kau mau ikut. Bagaimana?"

"Kapan tournament-nya?"

"Oh, kau mau ikut bergabung?"

"Aku tidak bisa jadi anggota klub, tapi aku mungkin bisa membantu kalian ikut tournament?"

Akari mengangguk, "Terima kasih. Aku heran apa yang membuatmu sibuk. Aku dengar kau ikut les. Nilai-nilai mu juga semakin bagus, apa aku ikut les bersamamu saja, ya. Aku khawatir dengan nilai matematika-ku."

Hikaru menggeleng dengan ekspresi horor sambil mengibaskan tangan, "Kau nggak bakal mau ikut les ini, Akari. Sama sekali tidak!"

Akari bertanya polos pada reaksi Hikaru yang berlebihan, "Kenapa?"

"Gurunya mengerikan," Hikaru segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Jadi, kapan kau akan memperkenalkanku pada mereka?"

"Oh!" Akari menariknya. "Sekarang, kukira!" serunya hampir melompat girang.

"Akari, tunggu akari! Aku belum membereskan bekalku—"

Akari membawanya ke lab Kimia, tempat anggota klub go berkumpul. "Senpai, aku membawa Hikaru!"

Seru Akari sambil menggeser pintu dengan keras. Hikaru mengangguk pada kedua senpai yang sibuk di depan goban, "Shindou Hikaru, salam kenal."

Anak berkacamata tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya, "Tsutsui Kimihiro." Sementara anak lain yang berambut merah bersedekap sambil menyebut namanya dengan sikap angkuh, "Kaga."

"Selamat datang di klub go."

"Ah."

Akari mengambil alih, "Hikaru bersedia ikut dalam turnamen, tapi ia tidak bisa ikut kegiatan klub."

"Tidak bisa?" sahut Kaga sambil menaikkan alis.

"Les dan sebagainya," jawab Hikaru.

"Oh," Tsutsui tampak menyesal, "Tapi terima kasih sudah mau membantu. Kami kekurangan anggota untuk ikut tournament. Aku dan Kaga sudah senior, dan hanya Fujisaki-san saja anggota baru klub."

"Hei, aku tidak termasuk anggota klub go, idiot," kata Kaga sambil membuka kipasnya. "Aku sepenuhnya masih anggota klub sogi. Klub go sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan!" ia memandang Hikaru, "Dan sekarang bertambah lagi orang yang bermain asal-asalan"

"Kaga!" Tsutsui menyahut, "Kau tidak berhak berkata begitu! Jika tidak ada Shindo-kun kita tidak punya kesempatan ikut tournament."

"Tsutsui-senpai benar. Lagi pula ini pertandingan grup, cukup dua orang untuk menjamin kemenangan tim," kata Akari sambil melemparkan pandangan garang pada Kaga.

Kaga tampak sedikit kaget dengan kemarahan Akari. Ia menggerutu,"Yah, selama Tsutsui mampu mengimbangiku dan membawa kemenangan bagi tim."

"Mou, Kaga!" Tsutsui protes.

"Jangan diambil hati Hikaru," bisik Akari.

Hikaru mengerutkan kening. "Aku tidak masalah apapun pendapat kalian. Lagi pula aku hanya sementara disini." Tsutsui melemparkan pandangan minta maaf, yang dibalasnya dengan senyum singkat. Pada Kaga ia berkata, "Jadi, kenapa tidak mengukur kemampuanku?" tantangnya.

"Heh... boleh juga kau." Ia memberi isyarat pada Tsutsui. "Kalau kau punya kemampuan, baru aku akan menghadapimu."

Tsutsui mengerang, tapi ia mengambil bukunya yang berjudul Tsumego Touya Meijin. "Aku akan memberimu Tsumego."

Hikaru mengangguk sambil duduk di depan goban. Ujung bibirnya berkedut karena berusaha menahan senyum. Ia memperhatikan cara Tsutsui-senpai memegang biji go bukanlah amatir, walaupun tidak seindah Touya Kouyo atau Shishou. Ia diam-diam tersenyum saat mengingat pengalamannya sendiri beberapa waktu lalu yang bahkan tidak bisa memegang biji go!

Tapi kini, Hikaru berbeda. Ia bermain ratusan kali dengan Shishou. Obsesinya untuk mendekati sosok Sai membuatnya tidak hanya belajar permainannya, tapi juga caranya memegang biji go. Kenangan masa lalu menyapunya dengan perasaan hangat saat Hikaru mengambil biji hitamnya dan meletakkannya dengan elegan di atas papan dengan suara _pachi _lembut.

Tsutsui masih menatap Hikaru selama beberapa detik dengan mulut terbuka. Sepertinya hanya Hikaru yang tidak menyadari keheningan di sekitarnya. "Hikaru?" bisik Akari, ia maju selangkah, tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia bisa merasakan energi melingkupi Hikaru, mata sahabatnya tampak jernih dan tajam. Hikaru mengambil biji go lagi dan meletakkannya dengan cekatan pada Tsumego yang baru disusun.

Sudah lama Akari menyadari jika Hikaru berubah, bukan karena ia kehilangan rambut pirangnya, tapi perubahan itu terjadi jauh di dalam dirinya. Baginya Hikaru selalu menjadi bocah bodoh kelebihan energi, bukan sosok diam dengan tenang di depannya. Padahal Hikaru duduk di depannya, tapi ia terasa sangat jauh. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan Hikaru, tapi ia hanya bisa berdiri terpaku sementara Hikaru memberikan seluruh perhatiannya ke goban. Akari takut, ia merasakan firasat jika ini adalah awal dari sesuatu.

Hikaru menegakkan punggung, persoalan yang diberikan Tsutsui diselesaikannya dengan mudah. Tak terasa dari satu menjadi lima Tsumego. Hikaru mengerutkan kening menyadari betapa tidak menatangnya permainan ini. "Tsutsui-san," pemuda itu mendongak, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau memberiku Tsumego yang paling sulit." _Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu_, batinnya.

Kaga yang tidak menyangka Hikaru bisa dengan mudah menyelesaikan Tsumego itu, semakin dibuat terkejut. Tsutsui mengerjapkan mata, lalu dengan pikiran yang dalam membalikkan halaman bukunya dengan cepat. Sambil meletakkan biji go ia berkata, "Jika kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, berarti kau sebanding dengan Touya Akira."

"Touya?" Hikaru menahan seringai. Ia mendengar suara _bah! _Dari Kaga, tapi mengabaikannya. Ia menaikkan alis, berkata geli, "Memecahkan satu Tsumego mampu mengukur kemampuan Touya?"

Tsutsui merona, "Yah... Tsumego ini adalah yang paling sulit—" begitu biji terakhir diletakkan, Hikaru mengambil biji go dan meletakkannya di tempat-tempat yang tepat dengan cara yang hampir malas. "Jadi?"

Tsutsui mengatupkan bibirnya yang terbuka dan melemparkan pandangan pada Kaga.

Kaga terdiam sesaat sebelum berkata dengan ekspresi serius, "Shindou. Main denganku."

Hikaru menghela napas, "Nigiri?"

"Onegaizimasu."

"Onegaizimasu."

Pada langkah-langkah awal, Hikaru tahu jika kemampuan Kaga jauh di bawahnya. Mungkin sedikit di atas kakeknya. Ia tidak menyesal menjadikan permainan ini Shido-go, ia tidak suka bermain kasar pada orang yang levelnya jauh di bawahnya. Kaga terdiam menatap biji yang baru diletakkan Hikaru dan menyesal dengan permainannya. Biji itu tidak tampak berbahaya, sekaligus sia-sia karena tidak diletakkan dengan maksud menyerang ataupun bertahan. Sebenarnya Hikaru meletakkannya disana hanya untuk mengukur kekuatan Kaga, mencoba menarik potensinya sehingga permainan jadi lebih menarik.

Kaga mengerutkan alis, merasa ada yang aneh dengan permainan Hikaru, tapi belum menyadarinya. Ia mengabaikan biji aneh itu dan bergerak menyerang pojok kiri atas, menghalangi Hikaru menyatukan biji-nya. Ia membalas, tak disangka Hikaru bermain dengan hebat hingga membuatnya berkeringat. Ia mengusap dahinya dan saat mendongak, ia menyadari ekspresi Hikaru jauh dari serius. Mata bocah itu masih tertuju pada goban, tapi bibirnya bersudut miring membentuk senyum kecil seakan diam-diam ia merasa geli dengan permainan ini. Ia memperhatikan jari Hikaru dan menyadari jika itu jari milik pemain go berpengalaman.

Hikaru mendongak, "Sekarang giliranmu." Kaga menggelengkan kepalanya, 'konsentrasi! Konsentrasi!' ia meletakkan bijinya.

Pachi!

Pachi

Pachi!

Kaga membuka mulut. Langkah Hikaru sebelumnya, yang sepertinya sebuah kesalahan berubah menjadi langkah sempurna. Ia menatap Hikaru yang mata hijau nya masih sepenuhnya tertuju pada goban. Kaga tahu sudah kalah, bahkan sebelum ia menyentuh yose. Tak memakan waktu lama sampai ia menurunkan kepala dan berkata, "Makemashita."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Kaga kalah?!" bisik Tsutsui tidak percaya.

"Hikaru! Sejak kapan kau pintar main go?!" seru Akari.

"Hm... sejak kapan..? entahlah," Hikaru mengangkat bahu. "Seribu tahun yang lalu mungkin?"

"Hikaru?!"

"Seribu tahun, huh, bocah sialan." Kaga menyeringai senang. "Tsutsui, kita menemukan anggota pertama!"

"Eh, lalu siapa yang jadi anggota ke tiga?"

"Tentu saja kau?!"

"Apa?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Uh..."

Hikaru tersenyum melihat pertengkaran akrab itu. Perhatiannya kembali saat Kaga bertanya, "Sejak kapan kau bermain go? Jangan jawab seribu tahun yang lalu."

"Hm... secara official, tidak sampai setahun."

"Apa?! dan kau sudah sebagus ini?! siapa gurumu!?"

"Hm... aku tidak akan bilang."

"Hikaru, aku tidak tahu kalau kau jago bermain go. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang," Akari terdengar seperti sudah dikhianati. _Memangnya siapa dia, pacarnya?_ Batin Hikaru.

"Hm... maaf. Kita tidak tinggal di saku masing-masing. Jadi wajar saja aku tidak menceritakan satu dua hal padamu."

"Hikaru!" pipinya merona. "Tapi Hikaru yang dulu tidak menyembunyikan hal seperti ini—"

"Nah! Bel sudah berbunyi," serunya sambil melompat dan berlari menuju kelas, menjauhi segala macam apapun omelan yang mungkin Akari berikan padanya.

Sepulang sekolah, Akari mengikutinya mirip anak ayam seperti biasa. Ia merasa risih, tapi membiarkannya. "Ne, Hikaru. Ayo pulang bersama."

Hikaru menoleh, membuka mulutnya saat mobil marcedess hitam berhenti di depan gerbang. Hikaru tidak kaget saat melihat sopir pribadi Kuwabara-shishou keluar dari mobil, matanya menjelajah dan berhenti pada Hikaru.

Ia merapikan jasnya sebelum mendatanginya, "Bocchan (tuan muda)," sapanya.

Hikaru berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Akari, atau tatapan anak-anak lain, "Uh. Sakamoto-san. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desisnya.

"Saya di suruh menjemput anda, bocchan." Hikaru bisa melihat dari sudut matanya, Kaga dan Tsutsui, juga sebagian besar siswa di kelasnya berhenti untuk memperhatikan mereka. Bukan pemandangan biasa ada siswa yang dijemput oleh sopir pribadi dan dipanggil bocchan. Ini bukan Kaio dan dia bukan Touya Akira!

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku, bocchan," sahutnya dengan nada yang sama.

"Hikaru? Siapa dia Hikaru? Kenapa dia memanggilmu bocchan?"

Sebelum Hikaru bisa menjawab, Sakamoto berkata, "Kuwabara Honinbou ingin anda segera datang, bocchan."

"Uh," ia beralih pada Akari. "Nah, sensei-ku menunggu. Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi Hikaru—"

"Sampai besok."

"Tapi ibumu—"

Sakamoto berkata, "Shindou-san sudah tahu dimana bocchan pergi. Tapi jika anda tidak keberatan, bocchan akan senang jika anda bisa menginformasikan kepergiannya pada Shindou-san."

Akari hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mulut menga-nga, melihat Sakamoto merundukkan badan dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu bagi Hikaru.

Tsutsui dan Kaga menghampiri Akari. "Hikaru... apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?!"

xxXxx

A/N

bocoran:

Dan ternyata alasan Hikaru di jemput sopir pribadi sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan go! Nah lho? Tapi ada hubungannya dengan serangan histeris dan banjir air mata! Nah lho? Yang jelas Akira bakal dibuat shock! Nah lho? Akira aja kaget, apalagi Hikaru.


	4. Shindou & Fubuki: Dia Orang Terkenal!

A/N

Ipeh: trims koreksiannya. Sudah di cek dua kali, dan sudah benar. Jadi gak perlu ragu lagi antara Akira atau Akari.

aku heran dengan ini. setiap kali cek habis upload, entah kenapa banyak kalimat yg hilang. jadi perlu reupload dan re-check berkali-kali.

Senang bisa main tebak-tebakan dengan reader tersayang kekeke. Jawabannya, semuanya salah. Mendekatipun tidak. Penasaran? Jadi kenapa buang-buang waktu baca Author note?

X

X

X

Summary:

Akira tersenyum. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Mimpi di siang bolong," kata Hikaru sambil berjalan mendekat. "Kau perlu waktu seribu tahun untuk mengalahkanku."

"Kau punya semua waktuku, Hikaru." Akira melesatkan pandangan tajam yang bisa membakar siapapun yang menatapnya, tapi Hikaru tidak bergeming, malah senyum bermain-main di bibirnya. Akari memandang adegan itu dengan wajah ngeri.

X

X

X

Chapter 4

Shindou dan Fubuki = Dia orang terkenal!

xxXxx

Hikaru turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke rumah gurunya menuju ke ruang tengah tempat biasa pria itu berada, "Shishou—" tiba-tiba saja ia ditubruk hingga terjengkang beberapa langkah ke belakang, "Hikaruuuu!" Natsume Fubuki, anak terakhir Kuwabara menangis dalam pelukannya, _apalagi sekarang? _ Sejak ia jadi anak didik Kuwabara Honinbou, entah sejak kapan tugas menenangkan Fubuki-neesan beralih padanya. Hikaru melayangkan pandangan pada gurunya yang hanya menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu. "Fubuki-neesan?"

"Kau harus menolongku Hikaru! Kalau tidak, aku bakal tamat!" Hikaru membawanya duduk di sofa, wanita itu masih bergelayut di lengannya. "Model utamaku jatuh sakit, padahal ada _deadline,_ tapi kami masih belum bisa menemukan pengganti yang cocok. Aku sudah berunding dengan photographer-nya dan dia tidak mau bekerja kecuali aku menemukan model yang benar-benar tepat!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih disini?"

Fubuki tiba-tiba berhenti menangis, ia memegang kedua bahu Hikaru, menatapnya serius. "Benar. Aku sungguh tidak punya waktu. Jadi, aku memperlihatkan fotomu pada photographer itu. Dia setuju."

Hikaru mengerjap, "Ap—_apa?!"_ ia memandangnya horor. Dari sekian banyak orang—"Kau tidak mungkin—"

"Tolonglah Hikaruuuu!" Hikaru melemparkan pandangan minta tolong pada shishou yang malah mengalihkan mukanya dan mengambil puntung rokok. "Kau mau kan, Hikaru?"

"Aku tidak bisa nee-san! Itu tidak mungki—" Fubuki sudah mau menangis lagi. Sekalipun Fubuki dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya, tapi terkadang sikapnya jauh lebih kekanak-kanakan. Hikaru tidak bisa membiarkan wanita menangis, seperti hal-nya Sai dan Torajiro. Ia bisa malu dengan dirinya yang lain seandainya membiarkan wanita muda di depannya merengek-rengek dan mempermalukan dirinya lebih jauh—"Baiklah! Baiklah!" ia menghapus air matanya. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan!?" Fubuki tiba-tiba berseru girang, air mata lenyap. _Apa semua itu palsu?!_ batin Hikaru. Ia menarik Hikaru, "Kau hanya perlu mengikuti intruksi, Hikaru. Kita ke studio!"

"Maksudmu _sekarang?!_ Ini gila, Fubuki-neesan! Aku belum pernah jadi foto model! _Shishou!_" tapi seperti biasa, gurunya selalu menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri!

Fubuki membawanya ke studio foto di tengah Shibuya. Seandainya Hikaru tahu, tempat itu sangat tersohor di kalangan modeling, tempat dimana foto model terkenal biasa bekerja. Proyek Fubuki saat ini adalah untuk majalah remaja, dimana ia dikontrak oleh brand pakaian remaja terkenal Boys&amp;Grils atau biasa disingkat B&amp;g untuk koleksi pakaian musim semi dan musim panas. Seandainya saja Hikaru juga tahu jika photographer-nya adalah orang paling di cari di Jepang untuk urusan pemotretan brand ambassador, Fujisima Kou.

Hikaru masih memakai gakuran-nya saat ia dibawa masuk ke studio foto. Penampilannya yang tidak biasa tentu saja langsung menarik perhatian; semua orang menoleh padanya. Seorang pria tampan, memakai singlet dengan bandana mengikat di kepalanya dan membawa kamera, menghampirinya. Matanya yang tajam menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, menilai, membuat Hikaru mundur ke belakang, dimana Fubuki menahannya dengan cengkeraman tajam. Pria itu menarik rokoknya dan berkata, "Aku kira kau bercanda saat bilang dia laki-laki," komentarnya pada Fubuki.

Fubuki-neesan tertawa tegang, "Hikaru, perkenalkan, orang yang akan memotretmu, Fujisima Kou."

Hikaru merunduk, "Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa," balasnya sebelum menoleh pada yang lain dan berkata, "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Kita tidak punya waktu selamanya." Dengan begitu, tiba-tiba saja Hikaru di tarik kesana kemari untuk mencoba baju dan make up. Pada awalnya, ia memakai set koleksi musim semi, berupa kemeja hijau toska longgar yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh lutut, di sisi kanan kiri kemeja itu ada sabuk yang dikancingkan sehingga baju itu tidak tampak kebesaran, tapi malah memberikan kesan longgar yang fresh. Celananya adalah jins ¾ berwarna hijau celadon. Di depan kamera dan cahaya lampu sorot, Hikaru berdiri membeku, "Uh... apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Santai saja. Aku akan memotret apapun yang kau lakukan dan memilih yang terbaik." Itu jawaban yang tidak terduga. Sekalipun Hikaru tidak paham benar tentang pemotretan, tapi mengambil gambar dengan baik pada objek yang kaku dan tidak menarik adalah hal yang cukup sulit. Tapi jika photographer itu memang seahli yang dibisikkan banyak orang disekitarnya, mungkin ia punya tangan ajaib yang bisa menghasilkan sesuatu dari kegugupan Hikaru dan rasa tidak nyamannya. Hikaru cuma tidak tahu, bahwa Fujisima hanya menunggu sampai titik dimana Hikaru akhirnya terbiasa dengan kamera, dan dengan sendirinya berpose alami.

Di sela-sela pemotretan, Fubuki menghampiri Fujisima dan menawarkan coke. Pria itu meminumnya dengan sekali teguk sementara ia bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

"Sempurna." Ia melemparkan kaleng kosong ke tempat sampah. "Lebih baik dari pada modelmu sebelumnya," katanya sambil mengamati Hikaru yang berjalan keluar dari kamar ganti sambil memakai yukata musim panas.

Fubuki menaikkan alis terkejut. _Fujisima lebih memilih Hikaru dibanding model profesional?_

Seakan mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia berkata, "Dia punya warna mata alami yang cocok dengan tema kita dan daya tarik murni di depan lensa. Juga rambut panjangnya," pria itu menyeringai, "Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari rambut panjangnya. Aku ingin menawarkan pekerjaan lain untuknya, bisa kubayangkan secermelang apa dia di dunia modeling nanti."

Fubuki tertawa pelan, "Dia memang _Hikaru —_bercahaya—tapi dia sudah jadi harapan besar bagi masa depan dunia go. Dia calon pro go sukses, mereka tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambilnya."

"Hm... tapi tawarkan padanya, jika dia sudah bosan dikelilingi para orang tua, dia bisa beralih padaku." Fubuki hanya mendengus. Terbiasa dengan keesentrikan pemain go dan sikap obsesi mereka di depan goban, ia yakin, seperti ayahnya, Hikaru lebih memilih mati dibanding tidak bisa bermain go.

Hari sudah gelap saat pemotretan selesai. Hikaru melesakkan diri di kursi penumpang sambil mendesah keras sementara Fubuki melajukan mobil pulang. Mereka memutuskan melakukan seluruh pemotretan hari ini juga untuk semua koleksi karena Hikaru tidak ingin lagi menjejakkan kakinya di studio untuk kedua kalinya. Mengejutkan melihat Fujisima tidak berkomentar dan hanya melanjutkan tugasnya dengan segala ketidaknyamanan yang biasanya membuatnya protes keras. Rupanya Hikaru berhasil menjeratnya dengan pesonanya. Tapi lebih mengejutkan lagi karena Hikaru mampu meladeninya hingga sejauh ini. Fubuki tidak protes. "Aku akan mentraktirmu Hikaru."

"Ramen," gumamnya, "Selama setahun!"

"Setuju!"

"Dan jangan pernah minta tolong aku lagi."

Fubuki tertawa, tapi tidak berjanji. Melihat ketertarikan Fujisima yang notaben-nya photographer berbakat, ia yakin peluang membuat Hikaru kerja paruh waktu sebagai model akan terbuka lebar. Ia tidak akan memaksanya, tapi juga diam-diam tetap memperhatikan bakatnya. Apa salahnya melakukan sesuatu di luar go sebagai selingan? Ini akan sangat menarik.

xxXxx

Akira berkunjung ke rumah Kuwabara Honinbou dan menemukan kesibukan tidak biasa. Ia melompat minggir saat beberapa pria muda berseragam _Studio Photo Takara_ membawa kotak-kotak kardus dan tas-tas karton ke dalam rumah sebelum kembali untuk mengangkut yang lain. Kepala pelayan yang sedang sibuk memberi intruksi melihatnya, menghampirinya dengan permintaan maaf dan mengantarnya masuk. Akira terkejut menemukan ada lebih banyak kotak di susun di ruang tengah. Bahkan ada yang tergeletak di atas goban, dimana dengan hati-hati ia memindahkannya.

Akira menemukan Hikaru berbaring lesu di sofa, rambutnya terurai di sekeliling kepalanya. Ia memakai pakaian seakan orang lain yang memakaikannya, berupa Yukata yang bergaya tak biasa, berpotongan lengan lebih panjang dengan pola unik yang diketahuinya hanya dilimiki G&amp;g. Tentu Siapapun yang memperbaiki gaya berpakaiannya telah membuat Hikaru tampak makin menawan.

Akira menengok ke bawah, "Halo," sapanya. Rivalnya mengerjap sekali, seakan otaknya memproses lebih lambat, lalu tiba-tiba melompat ke pelukannya, membuat Akira terjengkang ke belakang. Jatuh ke sofa dan membuat Hikaru otomatis jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Seakan tidak peduli, ia malah membenamkan kepalanya dan merengek, "Akira~"

"Hikaru?" Akira ragu sejenak sebelum balas memeluknya. "Ada apa Hikaru? Apa kau sakit? Dimana yang sakit?"

"Fubuki akan membunuhku~"

"Tidak usah berlebihan begitu, Hikaru-chan," sahut Fubuki yang melongokkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu.

"Tapi untuk apa semua ini! Sudah kubilang kau cukup mentraktirku ramen!" jeritnya dengan muka merah, Akira mengernyit karena cengkeramannya.

Fubuki memutar bola matanya sementara ia duduk di sofa dan mengeluarkan amplop cokelat. "Bukan aku yang mengirimnya. Sponsor yang menjadikanmu brand ambassador-nya menyukaimu dan memberikan sampel pakaian yang kau pakai selama pemotretan. Kau seharusnya bersyukur."

"Aku hanya ingin melupakan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pemotretan itu!"

"Pemotretan?" Akira bingung.

"Selain itu, aku tidak mungkin memakai semua pakaian ini!"

"Kau memakai salah satunya sekarang," komentar Fubuki. "Pasti ada waktu memakainya. Nah, Akira-kun, Lihat ini. Kau pasti suka." Fubuki menyodorkan tumpukan foto pada Akira. "I—INI?!" membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Akira mengamati fotonya sambil terbelalak. "Ini kau, Hikaru?!"

Sadar dengan apa yang ada di tangan Akira, Hikaru berusaha meraihnya, tapi tangan Fubuki menyahutnya lebih cepat.

"Nah! Ini barang milik perusahaan." Hikaru memandangnya geram. Fubuki diam-diam berbisik pada Akira, "Aku akan memberikanmu beberapa," dan menyelipkan beberapa lembar foto ke saku Akira sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, membuat anak itu merona. Akira memandang semua pakaian itu, memperhatikan beberapa diantaranya menyembul keluar atau tergeletak di lantai seolah menjadi korban kemarahan. Ia beralih pada Hikaru yang masih di pangkuannya, bergelayut seperti anak anjing. Akira mengusap punggungnya, menenangkannya sementara Hikaru memejamkan mata seolah sedang menghadapi sakit kepala berat. "Uh, Hikaru. Jika kau mau, kita bisa main speed go. Itu cara yang biasa aku lakukan saat ingin mengalihkan pikiran."

Tiba-tiba matanya tebuka dan kelopak hijau itu memandangnya dengan cemerlang, Akira berusaha tidak mengalihkan pandangan, "Speed go, kita akan bermain lama. Kau tidak boleh berhenti sampai aku puas."  
"Sampai kau puas," katanya sambil mengangguk.

"Sempurna! Aku memang cinta padamu Akira!" serunya sambil melompat berdiri menuju goban. Akira tersedak ludahnya sendiri, terbatuk dan menghela napas, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan sikap antik Hikaru. Sadar benar jika itu cara temannya bercanda, tapi sungguh candaan yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwa. Mereka bermain sampai menjelang makan malam, dan perlu di seret ke meja makan karena kelelahan. Setelah Akira pulang, Hikaru langsung tertidur pulas dan melupakan PR-nya dan juga niatnya memberitahu Akira, jika besok ia akan ikut tournament go antar SMP di sekolahnya. _Hm... mungkin lebih baik memberi kejutan..._

xxXxx  
Hikaru memandang sekeliling SMP Kaio dengan mulut menga-nga. Pantas saja sekolah ini disebut SMP elit, sekolahnya sangat luas dan punya fasilitas tidak biasa. Menurut cerita Akira, sekolah ini juga punya kurikulum istimewa yang membuat para anak berbakat bisa fokus pada kegiatannya tanpa terbebani dengan pelajaran. Hikaru mengikuti teman-temannya ke gedung olah raga tempat diselengarakannya tournament go. Banyak tim dari sekolah lain sudah berkumpul, bahkan beberapa sudah mencoba duduk di bangku dan bermain dengan teman mereka sambil menunggu tournament di mulai. Akari berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha menyerap informasi pada tournament go pertama yang dikunjunginya. Hikaru lebih semangat membantu karena Akari juga membuatkan bekal makan siang untuknya sebagai balas budi. Makanan buatan Akari luar biasa. "Terima kasih bento-nya, Akari."

Sahabatnya mengangguk. "Tapi kau masih punya hutang cerita padaku, Hikaru."

"Uh. Sudah kubilang, dia sensei-ku."

"Sensei yang menjemputmu pakai mobil dengan sopir pribadi?"

Hikaru memutar bola matanya, "Dia kaya raya."

"Siapa dia Hikaru? sensei macam apa yang bisa sekaya itu? Hikaru? kau mendengarku?" untunglah pembicaraan mereka terpotong seruan Kaga supaya mereka bergegas.

Saat tim sekolahnya ikut berbaur, Hikaru menangkap pandangan meremehkan dari tim lain. Ia melirik teman-temannya dan bersyukur karena tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Hikaru menarik tali rambutnya dan mengikatnya ulang tinggi-tinggi, sebagai tanda siap tempur. Ia melancarkan tatapan balasan, yang anehnya dibalas dengan pipi merona dan pandangan malu. Mengerdikan bahu, ia duduk di depan goban tempatnya bermain.

Hikaru mengeluarkan kipasnya dan menutupi separuh mukanya dengan benda itu. Ia memperhatikan lawannya tersenyum mengejek sama seperti teman-temannya. Tak memakan waktu lama sampai dia berusaha memanas-manasi mereka, "Hei kau. Apa kau tidak salah menjadi anggota pertama?" Hikaru menaikkan alis. Akari mengerutkan dahi. Kaga menoleh pada mereka. "Aku dengar orang yang paling kuat bernama Kaga, dan dia bahkan bukan anggota klub go."

Hikaru membalasnya dengan tenang, "Ya, Kaga anggota klub Sogi."

Lawan Kaga tertawa, "Apa yang dilakukan anggota klub Sogi di tempat ini. Apa kau benar-benar bisa main go?"

Lawan Tsutsui ikut berkomentar, "Kupikir orang yang membawa buku go saat pertandingan bukan lawan yang susah."

"Yeah, kurasa kita bisa sedikit santai."

Kaga menyahut, "Kupikir orang yang banyak omong sembenarnya tidak punya kemampuan," membuat Hikaru mendengus dan menyembunyikan senyum di balik kipas. "Tidak penting dari mana asalku. Beruntung kalian melawanku dalam permainan go. Jika kalian melawanku di sogi, cukup memakan waktu lima menit untuk memakan rajamu. Karena kita bermain di go, aku beri kau lima menit tambahan untuk menangisi kekalahanmu!"

"Maksudmu kau mau mengalahkanku dalam waktu 10 menit?!"

Hikaru bisa mendengar Akari terkekeh di belakangnya. Lawannya melayangkan pandangan kesal pada gadis itu, yang hanya dibalas Akari dengan mengerdikan bahu.

Pada lawan Hikaru, Kaga berkata, "Sebaiknya kau tidak usah mencemaskan anggota kedua. Terutama saat kau melawan Shindou."

Shindou balas menatap lawannya dengan mata tertawa, di saat yang sama bel tanda pertandingan di mulai berbunyi. "Onegaizimasu."

"Onegaizimasu."

Hikaru meletakkan biji hitamnya di pojok kanan atas, _pachi!_

Lawannya mendongak, "Kau lupa menekan jam mu."

"Oh! Jam?" Hikaru baru memperhatikan, "Oh benar, terima kasih."

Lawannya tertawa, "Aku baik bukan?" teman-temannya ikut tertawa karena komentar itu. "Kau belum pernah ikut tournamen, kan? Aku akan bermain baik padamu."

Hikaru menurunkan kipasnya, senyumnya tidak menyentuh mata, "Terima kasih. Tapi lebih baik bagimu jika kau bermain serius."

Lawanya melakukan standart joseki modern yang gampang di tebak. Tipikal amatir, tidak sampai sepuluh detik Hikaru sadar sedang menghadapi permaian paling membosankan dalam hidupnya dari orang yang tidak menghargai go. Ia menghela napas dan meletakkan bijinya di tempat biasa saat ia melakukan shido-go. Jika seperti ini, ia bahkan bisa menempatkan batunya dengan mudah sambil tidur. Tak memakan waktu lama sampai lawannya, yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan memasang tampang sangar, merundukkan kepala dengan tidak rela, "Makemashita."

Hikaru menurut kipas lipatnya, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Selamat, Hikaru," kata Akari ceria. "Kau hanya perlu bertahan saat menghadapi lawan selanjutnya. Aku yakin kau bisa menang." Hikaru hanya balas tersenyum, menyadari jika Akari belum paham benar besar kemampuannya. Ia menoleh pada Kaga tepat disaat lawannya menyerah. Tujuh menit sepuluh detik, batinnya. "Kau benar-benar bermain kasar, huh?" komentarnya.

Kaga menyeringai, "Kau sendiri? Kau bahkan lebih cepat dariku."

"He-em... aku tidak dihitung. Aku bermain shido-go." Bersamaan, Kaga dan lawannya menga-nga. "Kupikir lain kali aku akan memasang handicap pada diriku sendiri biar permainannya lebih seru." Bukan berarti selama ini ia tidak bermain serius, bahkan dengan Shindou-go ia bermain serius untuk menang. Hanya saja, ia tidak suka menghancurkan lawannya. Merasakan berdiri melawan tembok yang tinggi dan tidak bisa diterjang bukan pengalaman yang diinginkan amatir dan Hikaru memahaminya.

Kaga menyeringai menakutkan, "Kau benar-benar monster berbulu domba." Ia beralih pada Tsutsui yang masih bertanding dan berseru, "Bebal, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan membawa buku saat bermain—_Apa?_" Hikaru menahan lengannya dan menggeleng. Ia menatap goban Tsutsui sekilas dan memberi isyarat Kaga untuk mengikutinya.

Akari memandang mereka cemas, saat Hikaru membawa Kaga ke pojokan. "Hikaru?"

"Apa?" sembur Kaga, masih darah tinggi.

"Jangan buat keributan. Aku tidak mau petugas sampai datang menghampiri kita. Lagi pula, biarkan saja Tsutsui-senpai membawa bukunya—"

"Apa kau bilang—"

"Kubilang, coba lihat, dia tidak melihat ke arah bukunya. Bagi Tsutsui-senpai, bukunya sama seperti kipasmu. Kau membawanya untuk menenangkan diri kan?"

"Siapa bilang aku membawanya untuk menenangkan diri!? Aku tidak perlu kipas untuk bermain dengan baik."

Hikaru memutar bola matanya, "Aku tahu. Tapi kau lebih tenang saat membawa benda yang familier denganmu, kan? Begitu juga Tsutsui-senpai."

Kaga mendengus. "Bagaimana tadi pertandingan Tsutsui?"

"Kacau. Tapi sekarang masih terlalu awal menentukan karena belum menyentuh yose. Tsutsui-senpai monster yose." Kaga menaikkan kedua alisnya, tapi tidak berkomentar.

Pada akhirnya, sekolah mereka menang 3-0 di setiap pertandingan, hingga akhirnya mereka menuju final melawan Kaio. Hikaru memandang sekelilingnya, sejak mereka menang berturut-turut, banyak orang yang tertarik untuk melihat pertandingan mereka, terutama melihat pertandingan Hikaru. Jika ada salah seorang diantara mereka yang mengerti go lebih dalam dari orang awam, mereka pasti bisa melihat Hikaru memainkan shido-go sejak awal. Tapi bagi mereka, cukuplah bahwa permainan Hikaru sangat indah.

Tapi ada juga orang-orang yang keras kepala untuk mengakui kekuatan permainannya. Saat ia melawan salah satu sekolah, dan memenangkan pertandingan, guru pembina klub sekolah itu memarahi siswanya. 'Kenapa kau bisa kalah? Seandainya kau meletakkan bijinya di 3-1 kau bisa membalikkan keadaan!'

Merasa kasihan pada siswa itu dan marah pada orang yang tidak sadar dengan kemampuannya, tapi tidak menghargai pemain go lain, Hikaru berkata, 'Itu percuma saja. Aku hanya akan membalas dengan 4-2, lalu menyerang bagian ini,' ia menunjuk, 'Bahkan jika dia meletakkan bijinya di pojok kanan 4-1, yang mana itu langkah yang lebih baik, aku tetap akan mengalahkannya dengan meletakkan bijiku disini,' ia memberi ilustrasi, 'Ia tidak punya jalan untuk menang. Keputusannya menyerah sudah tepat,' lalu ia pergi meninggalkan mereka yang menatap kepergiannya dengan mulut terbuka.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Hikaru tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Lawannya yang baru saja duduk di depannya menatapnya dengan alis terangatkan, "Jadi kau bocah ajaib yang menang dengan permainan luar biasa?"

Hikaru melemparkan pandangan tanya.

"Kau tidak sadar? Semua orang membicarakanmu."

Hikaru memandang sekeliling, dan ya, memang lebih banyak orang berkumpul dari pada sebelumnya. Ia penasaran apa Akira ada di antara mereka? apa dia sadar jika Hikaru bermain? Seandainya ia tahu kerumunan ini akan menutupi pandangannya dari pintu masuk, mungkin seharusnya ia memberitahu Akira lebih dulu, jadi anak itu bisa menemukannya.

"Namaku Kishimoto Kaoru."

"Shindou Hikaru, salam kenal."

"Jangan salah paham denganku, aku tidak sama dengan lawanmu sebelumnya. Aku anggota pertama Kaio."

"Apa itu berbeda dengan anggota pertama tim yang lain?"

Ia tersenyum, "Aku dari klub go Kaio. Tentu saja berbeda. Kami kuat. Juga asal kau tahu, aku pernah jadi insei."

Hikaru menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Oh," ia tersenyum, "Pernah?" Kishimoto mengerdikkan bahu. Hikaru tidak berniat mendesaknya. "Aku tidak akan meremehkamu, Kishimoto-san. Tapi juga jangan remehkan aku, demi kebaikanmu." Kishimoto tampaknya terkejut melihat reaksi Hikaru yang tidak tampak tertekan mendengarnya pernah insei. Ia malah terlihat geli seakan ia melihat dengan cara berbeda pada situasi yang mereka hadapinya. Hikaru menutup separuh mukanya dengan kipas, matanya yang hijau menyala cemerlang saat berkata, "Aku mengharapkan permainan menarik, mantan insei. Jangan kecewakan aku." Bersamaan dengan itu, bel tanda dimulai berbunyi dan Hikaru meletakkan biji pertamanya.

Cukup melihat sampai langkah ke dua puluh untuk memutuskan jika Kishimoto memang tidak bisa dilawan hanya dengan sindo-go. Tapi bukan berarti ia kualahan untuk mengalahkannya. Hikaru tersenyum sambil meletakkan biji untuk jebakan. Kishimoto hanya menatapnya sekilas setelah melihat biji aneh jebakannya yang sempurna dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan langkah itu.

Ia mendengar lawan Kaga sudah menyerah dan anak itu kini pergi mengamati pertandingannya.

Apapun yang dilihat Kaga sungguh mengerikan. Bukan tentang permaiannya, tapi cara Hikaru mempermainkannya. Ia tahu dengan jelas jika Hikaru sama sekali tidak serius. Dan ia melawan anggota pertama tim Kaio! Ia bisa melihat sudut bibir Hikaru naik saat ia meletakkan bijinya dan seringai muncul saat lawannya mengambil langkah.

Hikaru tidak bergerak secara tajam seperti biasa, ia menikmati kesempatan untuk bisa bermain penuh resiko dengan langkah-langkah aneh yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah pancingan. Tak memakan waktu sampai Kishimoto merundukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Makemashita."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Aku iri," tiba-tiba suara familier bagi Hikaru menarik perhatian mereka. Touya Akira sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menatap ke arah goban.

"Touya Akira!" seru Kaga yang ditahan lengannya oleh Tsutsui agar menenangkan diri. Hikaru tahu dari cerita mereka berdua, jika Kaga punya kenangan buruk dengan Akira. Tapi seakan tidak peduli dengan teriakan kemarahan dan seruan terkejut para penggemar go, Akira berkata, "Aku iri, kenapa bukan aku yang memainkan permainan ini."

Dagu Kaga jatuh menyadari, jika Akira bicara seolah mengenal Hikaru.

Hikaru tersenyum, dan dengan nada menggoda berkata, "Akira~ kau memalukan. Kau bisa melawanku kapanpun. Tidak ada orang yang bisa membuatku lebih serius kecuali dirimu."

Akira tersenyum. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Mimpi di siang bolong," kata Hikaru sambil berjalan mendekat. "Kau perlu waktu seribu tahun untuk mengalahkanku."

"Kau punya semua waktuku, Hikaru." Akira melesatkan pandangan tajam yang bisa membakar siapapun yang menatapnya, tapi Hikaru tidak bergeming, malah senyum bermain-main di bibirnya. Akari memandang adegan itu dengan wajah ngeri. Tsutsui berpikir, 'pantas saja Shindou bersikap aneh saat aku menyinggung soal Touya waktu itu...'

"Ehem~" Yun-sensei yang dari tadi sudah berdiri di dekat mereka menyela.

"Yun-sensei! Kau datang!" seru Hikaru hampir melompat-lompat.

"Aku memang guru disini, Hikaru."

"Kau mengenalnya, sensei?" Kishimoto bertanya pada pembina klubnya.

"Ah... aku memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuk Hikaru."

"Kau mengajarinya go?"

Yun-sensei mengibaskan tangannya sambil menggeleng, "Aku mengajarinya bahasa Korea, China, dan Inggris." Kishimoto menaikkan alis, Akira menoleh dengan kasar pada Hikaru, sementara Kaga dan Tsutsui hanya bisa berdiri membeku.

"Kuwabara Honinbou membuatmu belajar tiga bahasa?!" seru Akira.

"Kau belajar bahasa asing, Hikaru?" Akari tidak kalah terkejut.

Hikaru mengerdikkan bahu.

"Kuwabara Honinbou?" Tsutsui hampir pingsan.

"Dan kau tidak pernah memberitahuku!?" sentaknya.

Hikaru balas berteriak, "Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Karena kita Rival! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku!"

Kishimoto yang tiba-tiba tertawa, hampir histeris. Tawanya menyela pertengkaran mereka dan membuat semua orang menoleh padanya. "Kau murid Kuwabara Honinbou?" Hikaru mendengus. "Pantas saja aku seperti bermain dengan tembok besi. Setiap langkahku, jalan keluar yang aku ambil, kau selalu berhasil membloknya! Kenapa kau ada di tournament antar SMP? Aku tidak habis pikir," pada kalimat terakhir ia melemparkan pandangan pada Kaga.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dia murid Honinbou."

"Tidak ada yang tahu," sahut Tsutsui. "Apa itu benar?"

"Siapa Honinbou ini, Hikaru?"

Hikaru menggaruk kepalanya, "Yah... kau tahu Sensei yang kuceritakan, Akari?"

"DIA HONINBOU?" Tsutsui berseru, lebih kaget saat mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Siapa sih Honinbou ini? Ada yang mau menjelaskannya padaku?"

"Kuwabara Honinbou adalah pemain go pro Jepang."

"Pemain go? Jadi itu kenapa kau bagus bermain go? Sejak kapan Hikaru? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku!" Di saat yang sama, panitia meminta tim SMP Haze maju ke podium untuk menerima hadiah. Hikaru seketika mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menarik Akira menjauh, "Ayo. Kita menyelinap pergi. Aku tidak mau diberondong pertanyaan oleh Akari."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Nah. Tenang saja. Aku sudah ada persiapan—Sakamoto-san!" sapa Hikaru pada sopir Kuwabara yang sudah menunggu, "Sebagai hutang budi menimpakan masalah Fubuki-neesan padaku, shishou tidak bisa menolakku," Hikaru mengeluarkan kartu kredit emas dari sakunya. "Kita bersenang-senang Akira! Let's go!"

Akira menghela napas, memandang sekelilingnya dengan sia-sia. Pada akhirnya mereka juga berakhir di warung ramen. "Makan, Akira."

"Uh. Kau membawa kartu emas dan disinilah kita berakhir."

"Tenang saja! Kita masih bisa jalan-jalan. Sakamoto bersama kita." Sekali lagi Akira menghela napas. Merasa kasihan pada Sakamoto.

Setelah berunding kemana mereka harus pergi, yang mana Hikaru punya banyak keinginan, akhirnya mereka berakhir di distrik paling sibuk Tokyo, Shibuya! Sakamoto menurunkan mereka di kafe terdekat. Kafe itu menjual makanan manis seperti cake dan biskuit, juga minumannya terkenal diantara anak muda. Hikaru dan Akira mengambil tempat di sisi jendela lebar yang menghadap ke arah trotoar. Pelayan yang memberikan buku menu membeku menatap mereka saat Hikaru menunjuk bervariasi makanan. Ia mengira itu karena pelayan itu kaget dengan nafsu makannya. Tapi intuisi Akira sama sekali berbeda. "Akira, apa kau mau jalan-jalan? Tidak menyenangkan harus naik mobil saat main ke Shibuya. Kita bisa menyuruh Sakamoto menunggu disini."

"Tidak masalah," Akira menyendok ice cream-nya.

"Apa kau tidak akan memakan strawberry mu?"

"Hm? Aku tidak suka strawberry."

"Aku suka strawberry."

"Kau mau?"

"Berikan padaku," Hikaru membuka mulutnya, otomatis membuat Akira menyuapinya. Di saat yang sama terdengar jeritan girang, dan saat mereka menoleh, di trotoar, kerumunan gadis sudah berkumpul, menatap dan menunjuk mereka.

_Apa itu 'dia?'_

_Tidak mungkin! Kau yakin?_

_Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?_

_Tidakkah mereka imuuut!_

"Kurasa sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pergi."

Hikaru mengangguk.

Awalnya mereka berdua tidak benar-benar yakin saat berkeliling di jalanan Shibuya yang ramai, jika mereka diperhatikan. Lama kelamaan, tatapan orang-orang itu, terutama para gadis jadi semakin terang-terangan, bahkan ada yang sampai menunjuk-nunjuk. Hikaru sampai mengecek dua kali, barangkali ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya. Sampai, tiba-tiba Akira membeku di tempat, dan hampir membuat Hikaru terjengkang karena menubruknya. "Ada apa sih, Akira?"

"Hikaru, lihat. Tidakkah itu kau?"

Pada layar besar di Shibuya, dimana biasa diputar berita, film dokumenter dan iklan produk populer, terpampang jelas potongan foto Hikaru sebagai model brand ambassador produk pakaian remaja terkenal B&amp;g, dan tayangan itu diputar berkali-kali. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, tak jauh dari sana juga ada reklame dan spanduk raksasa Hikaru di salah satu koleksi musim semi B&amp;g. Spanduknya terpasang di depan mall, di pinggir trotoar, bahkan menutupi sebagian besar dinding menuju kereta api bawah tanah. Ada banyak foto dengan pakaian normal, tapi ada satu foto yang menarik perhatian dibanding yang lain. Hikaru mengepang rambut panjangnya dan ia sampirkan di salah satu bahunya. Anak-anak rambut berjatuhan di sekeliling wajahnya saat ia sedang makan apel. Mata Hijaunya menatap tajam dan cemerlang ke lensa kamera, mewujudkan keajaiban dari satu ekspresi paling intens yang dimiliki Hikaru; seperti pada saat ia sedang di depan goban. Ia memakai Yukata merah terang dan foto itu luar biasa besar. "Akira. Katakan ini mimpi... Aw!" Akira mencubitnya.

"Sayangnya tidak."

_Fubuki-neesan! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya! _"Bagaimana ini!" sudah dimulai awal dari panik. Para pengguna jalan mulai menyadarinya. Akira segera mengambil tindakan. Ia menyeret Hikaru masuk ke departement store, membawanya ke bagian pakaian. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyamar."

Memakai kartu emas shishou, Hikaru berganti pakaian yang berwarna tidak mencolok, memasukkan rambut panjangnya ke dalam topi dan memakai kacamata Hitam. Akira segera menelepon Sakamoto untuk menjemput mereka tepat di depan pintu. Begitu berada di dalam mobil, Hikaru baru bisa bernapas lega. "Ini mimpi buruk!" ekspresinya. "Bagaimana aku bisa bersenang-senang di Shibuya jika di semua tempat terpampang wajahku!"

"Pada dasarnya, di seluruh Jepang. Jika di Shibuya saja dipasang semeriah itu, pasti juga di seluruh Jepang."

"Akkh! Tamat sudah riwayatku!"

Jauh dari sana, Shindou Masao yang baru pulang makan siang dan berangkat menuju kantornya, tersedak kopi instannya saat melihat foto Hikaru memakai mantel merah dan memegang payung hitam. Tak salah lagi itu Hikaru, mata Hijau itu adalah ciri khasnya. Di lain pihak, Shindou Mitsuko yang sedang memasak sambil menonton tv, hampir mengiris jarinya saat berita fasion menayangkan bergantian foto Hikaru yang memamerkan edisi musim semi paling populer untuk pakaian remaja. Menyebutnya foto model misterius karena tidak ada yang tahu background-nya atau bahkan gandernya. Shindou Heihachi yang hanya berpergian antara rumahnya dan salon go tidak memperhatikan bahwa dia sebenarnya baru saja melewati poster cucunya yang tertempel di sepanjang bidang kosong. Keluarga Fujiwara di Kyoto, para orang tua tidak jauh beda dengan Heihachi, tapi para sepupu Hikaru, terutama Mayu, menggila saat melihat majalah fasion dan bersumpah bakal menghubungi Hikaru untuk mendapat diskon. Akari? Dengan berjibun hal yang dirahasiakan darinya, Akari menjerit frustasi dan berlari pontang panting ke rumah Hikaru hanya untuk bertemu ibunya yang bilang bahwa untuk sementara waktu Hikaru tinggal bersama sensei-nya. Bagi Akira? Semua ini mimpi buruk, karena kini tidak hanya dia yang menyadari ke-imutan Hikaru, tapi semua orang di Jepang, dan mungkin lebih, mengingat cara kerja internet. Ogata? Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, yang jelas jauhkan dia dari anak-anak.

xxXxx

A/N

Aku agak merasa bersalah dengan Akari. Entah kenapa saat menulisnya, karakternya jadi tampak menganggu dan menyebalkan. Padahal dia hanya cemas dengan Hikaru. Fujisima Kou kalau kalian sadar adalah karakter dari komatta toki ni wa hoshi ni kike yang juga punya profesi sama. Bedanya, dalam versi original, dia memotret alam liar di Afrika. Nama studio Takara adalah nama anaknya, dan juga tokoh protagonis disana, Fujisima Takara—yang punya arti 'sesuatu yang berharga'. Kuwabara Fubuki, diambil dari tokoh the extra Kobayasi dengan nama original Kobayashi Fubuki, seorang ketua kelas dengan sifat yang sama seperti dalam fic ini.

Bocoran:

Cerita selanjutnya, Hikaru bakal ikut bepergian dengan Kuwabara, juga ada sisi protektif Akira dan macam-macam. Dia akan bertemu pelukis gila, Gokuso dan membantu Akiko dengan masalah keramiknya. Nggak sabar, tunggu aja.

Akiko sudah lama ingin anak perempuan, masa sih dia melampiaskannya sama Hikaru? :D


	5. Shindou & Insei: Ada dua orang genius

A/N

I am Just Guest: trims koreksian-nya (psst sudah dibenerin kok). Sayang kamu nggak menyebutkan nama.

Ryuta: Merasa tersanjung :)

Fie: Siiip~ ini lagi lanjut.

Ipeh: sekali lagi trims saran n koreksian-nya :) km memang perhatian.

Aku insomnia waktu garap chapter ini. Dua hari gak tidur, tapi gak ngantuk. duh... maaf kalo banyak yang eror :P otaknya author-nya lagi eror soalnya. cap cus langsung aja.

Enjoy it, my dears.

X

X

X

Summary:

"Kau Zelda?" seru Hikaru terkejut.

Waya menyentakkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau pikir aku bukan SAI?" Hikaru menggigit bibirnya. "Oh sudahlah. Kupikir juga tidak ada yang menganggap SAI adalah anak kecil."

"Kau berpikir dia anak kecil?" sahut Isumi heran. Waya memasang ekspresi serius, lalu menceritakan pengalamannya berkirim pesan dengan SAI. "Dan dia bilang, 'Aku hebat, kan?' itu sungguh kekanak-kanakkan!" Hikaru meringis.

"Wow!" Nase berseru. "Kau tahu. Mungkin kau satu-satunya orang yang bertukar pesan dengan SAI! Kita semua tahu jika dia tidak pernah menanggapi pesan siapapun." dan seperti nirwana berselisih dengannya, saat Hikaru keluar dari lift bersama teman-teman insei-nya, ia berpapasan dengan orang yang paling harus ia hindari, Ogata Seiji!

Para insei membungkuk sopan dan menyapanya saat mata mereka bertemu, "Shindou?" Hikaru membeku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

X

X

X

Chapter 5

Shindou dan Insei = Ada dua orang Jenius.

xxXxx

Hikaru memakai salah satu koleksi B&amp;g berupa kimono hijau gelap yang membuatnya sekilas seperti berwarna hitam. Warna gelap itu semakin menonjolkan kelopak matanya, membuat Hikaru tampak makin eksotis, terutama dengan kulit warna madu dan rambut kepang panjang yang di sampirkan di salah satu bahunya. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu, tak jauh dari panggung tempat Kuwabara menjadi pembicara seminar go di salah satu hotel di Sapporo, Hokkaido. Beberapa orang yang melintas di dekatnya pasti menoleh dan sulit mengalihkan pandangan darinya, karena siapa yang yang menyangka akan bertemu seorang model naik daun di seminar go, dengan pakaian tradisional dan sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan Honinbou. Mereka lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Hikaru menghampiri Kuwabara yang turun dari panggung dan tidak pergi dari sisinya.

Kuwabara hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan-tatapan penuh rasa tertarik itu, tapi membiarkan rasa penasaran mereka mengalir di udara. Tapi rekan sesama pro-nya memang punya kecurigaan siapa Hikaru; mereka memandang penuh minat pada remaja yang kemungkinan besar 'murid satu-satunya' Honinbou. Kebanyakan dari mereka terkejut karena Hikaru meninggalkan gaya lamanya dengan ciri khas rambut blonde, membuatnya tidak dikenali. Tapi, gaya barunya tidak jauh lebih buruk; malah memberinya kesan mendalam pada siapapun yang melihatnya, terutama ketika mereka bersitatap dengan mata hijau cemerlangnya. Beberapa hampir tidak percaya ia pemain go karena mereka mengenalnya sebagai model B&amp;g. Tapi setelah melihat Hikarru lebih teliti, tidak ada yang menyangkal jika Hikaru jauh lebih istimewa dari sekedar model; mereka bisa merasakan energi dan gairah pemain go memancar dari tatapannya, atau determinasi dalam ekspresinya. Lalu, setelah mendengar sendiri Hikaru menyebut Kuwabara dengan sebutan 'shishou', mereka diyakinkan dan berbondong-bondong minta diijinkan bermain dengannya. Kuwabara dengan senyum liciknya yang biasa, secara tegas menolak dan memperingatkan siapapun untuk tidak memaksa Hikaru.

Setelah Hikaru mengantar shishou-nya ke kamar hotel, pria tua itu mengusirnya untuk melakukan sesuatu semacam 'menghabiskan energi masa muda' dari pada mengurusi lelaki tua. Hikaru mungkin tidak menolak waktu pribadi yang diberikan padanya, jadi ia kembali ke lobi hotel untuk melihat acara seminar yang masih akan berlangsung sampai jauh malam.

Saat ia sibuk melihat permainan shido-go antara pro dan pengunjung, ia memekik kaget saat ada orang yang menyentuh pinggangnya dari belakang. "Sudah kuduga aku akan menemukanmu disini, Shindou."

"Ogata?!"

"Sungguh tidak punya sopan santun, Shindou. Kau seharusnya memanggilku Ogata-sensei atau Ogata-Judan."

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Ogata-Pedophile," sahutnya sambil berusaha melepas cengkeraman Ogata dengan sia-sia.

Ogata mempererat cengkeramannya, dan sambil menyeringai, membalas, "Sungguh kalimat tidak menyenangkan yang keluar dari bibir orang secantik kau, Shindou Hikaru," sebelum otak Hikaru bisa memproses, ia menambahkan, "Kuharap pekerjaan barumu sebagai model tidak menghalangi karirmu menuju pro," ia merunduk, mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Hikaru, "Aku tidak sabar menantikan bisa melawanmu di _Yugen no Ma_." Hikaru bergidik dan mengalihkan mukanya yang merah padam. Setelah puas melihat Hikaru kesal, baru Ogata mau melepaskannya. Pria itu melemparkan senyum miring sebelum meninggalkannya untuk berkumpul dengan pro lain. Sambil mengusap lengannya yang masih merinding, Hikaru berpikir, ia tidak tahu apa yang diniatkan Ogata; apa ia benar-benar bermaksud menggoda Hikaru? atau ini salah satu caranya yang menjijikkan untuk membuatnya ketakutan? Tapi yang jelas, ia tahu jika Ogata lelaki berbahaya!

Hikaru segera pergi menuju sisi lain lobi, sejauh mungkin dari Ogata, dan menemukan deretan komputer untuk bermain NetGo. Melihat jam dan tahu jika hari masih panjang, ia mengambil tempat di salah satu komputer dan log in dengan nama SAI. Ia menemukan beberapa akun dan bermain dengan mereka, sayangnya semuanya tidak membuatnya tertantang, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan nama menarik 'Zelda'. _Apa itu Zelda dari karakter game 'zelda'? _pikirnya. Lalu menerima tantangannya.

Permainan mereka cukup menarik, lebih menguras otak dibandingkan yang lain. Saat Zelda akhirnya menyerah, Hikaru terkejut saat menerima pesannya, **Zelda: Aku Insei. Apa kau pro?**

Tersenyum geli melihat semangatnya, Hikaru melakukan hal diluar kebiasaannya dengan membalas,** SAI: Bukan.**

**Zelda: Kenapa kau tidak mencoba jadi pro? Dengan kemampuanmu kau bisa lulus ujian dengan mudah. Berapa lama kau bermain go?**

Hikaru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan terkekeh sendiri. Bagaimana ia harus menjawab? Apakah sejak lahir, atau setahun? Dan ia memutuskan mengetik; **SAI: 1000 tahun. Aku kuat,** **kan? **Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hikaru _log out_ dari NetGo. Merasa puas, ia melompat-lompat menuju tempat pameran go; banyak goban dan hal lain berkaitan dengan go disana.

Pada saat itulah, ada yang menggugah rasa penasarannya; ia menguping pembicaraan antar penjual dan calon pelanggan. "Goban ini terbuat dari kayu Kaya asli. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan yang lebih murah lagi di tempat lain."

"Berapa harganya?"

"Murah, hanya 2.000.000 yen." Hikaru mengangkat kedua alisnya dan melihat goban itu lebih dekat.

"Ne... paman. Kupikir harga sebesar itu terlalu mahal untuk kayu sintetis."

"Apa yang kau katakan, bocah! Ini kayu kaya asli!"

"Aku tidak yakin..." ia mengetuk kayunya, membuat pria itu mengangkat gobannya tinggi-tinggi, menjauhkannya dari Hikaru. "Aku yakin itu bukan Kaya," tegas Hikaru lagi.

"KAU—"

Calon pelanggannya berkata, "Kupikir aku akan menunda dulu untuk membelinya," dan buru-buru pergi dari sana.

"Bocah! Kau sudah membuat pelangganku pergi! Jangan ganggu bisnis orang!"

Saat itu ada pelanggan lain yang berkata sambil mengamati salah satu goban, "Apa ini benar tanda tangan Shusaku?" Otomatis Hikaru menoleh kesana.

"Tentu saja! Itu benda sangat langka. Apa kau tertarik membelinya? Harganya sangat miring jika dibandingkan dengan barang antik peninggalan Honinbou Shusaku yang lain."

Hikaru ikut mengamati, mengerutkan kening, ia berkomentar, "Hei! Ini bukan tanda tangan Shusaku! Aku tahu tanda tangannya, dan ini bukan miliknya!"

"Apa!? Lagi-lagi Kau!"

"Ada keributan apa ini?" tanya salah satu panitia. Mengetahui Hikaru adalah murid Kuwabara Honinbou, ia bertanya dengan sopan, "Apa ada yang salah Shindou-san?" mereka berjalan agak menjauh dari stan selama Hikaru menjelaskan. "Uh... itu memang mencurigakan. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena seminar dan pameran ini bergantung pada sponsor. Kau tahu, kan, acara semacam ini tidak bisa bergerak sendiri kecuali atas bantuan pro. Dan lagi, sponsor lama yang telah memperkenalkan kami dengan Gokiso-pro."

"Jadi, sponsor kali ini baru?"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Tapi aku akan mencoba menyelidikinya."

Hikaru menghela napas sebelum meninggalkan tempat pameran menuju meja tempat digelarnya shido-go. Saat itulah matanya menangkap nama Gokiso. Pria itu tertawa dan mengejek lawannya yang tampak kesulitan. Hikaru mengintip, 'Bukankah seharusnya ini shido-go? Tapi setiap langkah yang dilakukan Gokiso berniat membunuh! Ini sungguh tidak pantas dilakukan pro.' Di saat yang sama, Hikaru mendengar lawannya Gokiso menyerah. "Ne, paman~ kau masih bisa memutar balikkan keadaan."

Gokiso menyentak kepalanya dan berseru, "Apa yang kau katakan! Sudah benar ia mengaku kalah. Lihat yang ada di goban. Ia bermain buruk!"

"Itu karena kau tidak memainkan shido-go, bahkan tidak juga handicap. Orang sepertimu tidak pantas jadi pro—" Hikaru melirik plakat di meja, "—Gokiso dan-7. Huh, memang benar tingginya Dan tidak menjamin kemampuan, itu karena sistem level yang tidak mengenal turun Dan seperti di NetGo," komentarnya yang dibalas kemarahan oleh Gokiso. Hikaru mengabaikannya dan malah berkata, "Aku akan melawanmu dan membuktikan bisa memutar balikkan keadaan. Tapi ada taruhannya."

"Apa?! beraninya kau."

"Apa kau tidak berani, pak tua?" ia mengambil tempat. "Jika aku kalah, aku akan minta maaf di hadapan semua orang dan memujimu sebagai sensei yang hebat. Tapi jika aku menang, kau harus menyingkirkan tanda tangan shusaku palsu dari pajangan!"

Gokiso tampak terkejut mengetahui Hikaru tahu tentang tanda tangan Torajirou. Tapi tampaknya ia hanya menganggapnya ocehan anak kecil karena ia memutuskan untuk menerima tantangan itu dengan sikap meremehkan dibalik matanya yang berapi-api penuh kemarahan, "Permainan biji hitam sudah terlalu buruk. Kau tidak akan bisa memenangkan pertandingan."

Dengan kondisi mental semacam itu, Hikaru tidak yakin akan mendapatkan permainan yang cukup menantang. Hikaru mengeluarkan kipasnya, tersenyum miring dibaliknya, "Kau tidak pernah tahu, aku tidak pernah kalah saat memainkan biji hitam." Lalu mereka mulai bertanding. Hikaru mengambil langkah 3-6 Hane dan memasang jebakan untuk mengembalikan kehidupan biji hitam. Ia bermain dengan serius, tidak cemas gaya bermain SAI akan terlihat diantara permaian kacau ini. Tidak memakan waktu lima belas menit sampai Gokiso membeku dengan mulut menga-nga. "Kau harus menepati janjimu, Gokiso."

"Janji apa?" suara Kurata-san berdiri menjulang di atasnya. "Aku dengar ada orang yang ingin membalikkan keadaan dari permainan mati, tak kusangka itu kau, Shindou."

"Kurata-san," sapa Hikaru.

"Aku ingin melihatnya," kata Kurata sambil menengok, disaat bersamaan Gokiso mengacaukan biji di goban.

"Ini permainan yang tidak pantas dilihat, Kurata-san. Permainan memalukan."

"Permainan Shindou tidak mungkin memalukan. Jadi apa yang membuatmu memainkan permainan ini?" lalu Shindou menjelaskan. "Hem... tunjukkan aku gobannya." Mereka pergi ke tempat pameran, membuat penjualnya dan sekelompok panitia kaget. Kurata mengamati tanda tangan Shusaku sambil memegangi dagunya dan mengerutkan dahi, "Apa kau yakin?"

"100 %."

"Hem~ tak kusangka, selain murid Honinbou, kau juga peneliti tulisan tangan Shusaku." Hikaru merona, sementara Gokiso pucat pasi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kurata memberi perintah untuk menyingkirkan tanda tangan palsu itu, membuat penjualnya kalang kabut. "Sekarang tunjukkan aku gobannya," Kurata mengamati kayunya, mengambil sebutir biji go dan memainkannya di atas papan, menilai suaranya. "Ini bukan kaya," ia melirik harganya, "Ini harga yang tidak masuk akal untuk kayu sintetis." Penjualnya cepat-cepat mengganti plakat harganya dan beralasan mungkin ada anak kecil yang iseng menukar harganya, "Hem... jadi, apakah sudah ada goban yang terjual?" saat pria itu hanya membeku, Kurata menambahkan, "Aku ingin lihat daftarnya."

Panitia memandang Gokiso dan penjual itu dengan tatapan tajam, "Kami akan segera menanganinya, Kurata-sensei."

Kurata mengangguk puas dan mengajak Hikaru pergi dari keributan. "Kau berhutang padaku, Shindou."

"Uh..."

"Lain kali kita akan bertanding," ia menatapnya dengan mata menyipit, "Aku mengawasimu dan Touya Akira." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkannya untuk menemui rekan sesama pro-nya yang lain. Hikaru menghela napas, merasa energinya terkuras karena tegang dan memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Tapi kenyataan akan tidur sekamar dengan Kuwabara yang dengkurannya saat kuat membuat Hikaru mendesah lebih keras. Ikut Kuwabara pergi ke seminar go sungguh pengalaman menyebalkan.

* * *

Hikaru menatap pesan masuk di layar laptopnya saat ia membuka NetGo, dan mengabaikannya. Setelah kasus Zelda, ia mendapat teguran dari gurunya dan tidak lagi meladeni pesan siapapun, bahkan seandainya mereka mengaku sebagai penggemar SAI. Hikaru sangat hati-hati untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan mereka dan membocorkan siapa dirinya. Dunia belum siap mengetahui SAI adalah remaja. Ia harus bersabar, karena Kuwabara-shisou bilang, ia belum siap menjadi sorotan. Tapi saat ia siap, maka ia akan mengguncang dunia go seperti badai.

Orang yang tahu jika dia adalah SAI hanya tiga orang, sepupunya Saionji, Akira dan Kuwabara-shishou. Ia tidak pernah bermain sebagai SAI dengan orang lain selain mereka di dunia nyata. Jadi, tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari gaya permainannya. Kalaupun ia bermain, itu selalu shido-go. Cukup masuk akal untuk tidak menarik perhatian terlalu dini. Pengalamannya bermain dengan Kuwabara sudah cukup menjadi bukti, ia menarik perhatian seorang Touya Akira, ia tidak yakin siapa yang akan ditariknya lain kali jika hal sama terjadi.

Kuwabara adalah orang yang menyarankan supaya ia bermain sebanyak mungkin di NetGo, karena ia tidak bisa bermain serius dengan pro di dunia nyata, maka ia bisa bermain serius di internet. Menurutnya, Hikaru harus bisa stabil dengan gaya bermainnya melawan siapapun, bahkan lawan yang baru ia temui. Bukan perkara mudah pada awalnya, terutama karena sistem level di NetGo. Setiap pemain selalu memulai level dari bawah; ia bermain dengan level 30-Kyu, menyebabkan banyak orang meremehkannya, dan jika ada yang menantangnya, mereka selalu pemain buruk. Tapi SAI merangkak ke atas, semakin ia bermain, semakin naik levelnya. Saat ia berhasil menyalahkan pro-China, para penantangnya mulai menyadari kemampuannya. Dan saat ia mengalahkan pemegang gelar dari Korea, kifunya mulai tersebar dan namanya mulai diperbincangkan. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang ia kalahkan pada awalnya, informasi ini malah ia dapatkan dari shishou. Dunia go pro gempar karena sosok SAI, terutama mereka yang tinggal di Jepang, karena server Hikaru menunjukkan tempat dimana ia bermain. Jelas saja gempar, karena semua orang tahu walau Jepang ada diurutan ketiga melawan China dan Korea, Jepang menjadi nomor satu di dunia maya. Nihon Ki-in jelas menunjukkan usahanya untuk membawa SAI ke dunia pro go jika mereka tahu siapa dia.

Hikaru menutup laptopnya tepat saat bel istirahat berakhir. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Akari memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. "Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah berusaha memanggilmu berkali-kali," ia menatap laptopnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"NetGo."

"Lagi?" ia mengambil tempat di sampingnya. "Kau sungguh menerjunkan dirimu ke dunia ini, Hikaru." Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia dilahirkan untuk bermain, kan? Jika tidak, buat apa mimpi-mimpinya menghantuinya. Tapi ia cuma menanggapi dengan sejenis gumamam dan anggukan malas. "Apa kau mau mengajariku, Hikaru?"

"Huh?"

"Apa kau mau mengajariku go, Hikaru?" ulangnya dengan sabar.

"Kenapa kau ingin belajar? Jangan bilang kau ikut-ikutan, Akari," godanya. "Kau selalu meniru-niru aku."

Akari menggerutu. "Aku tidak mencoba menirumu, Hikaru. Apa kau lupa kalau aku sudah di klub go sebelum aku tahu kau bermain serius."

Hikaru mendengus. 'Bermain serius? aku bahkan belum bermain serius, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku bermain serius, seheboh apa Nihon Ki-in. Mereka mungkin menganggap Kuwabara licik karena menyembunyikan senjata rahasia dan mengeluarkannya di saat-saat terakhir. Memikirkan dirinya-lah yang menjadi senjata rahasia itu rasanya...'

"Hikaru... Bumi pada Hikaru?" Akari melambaikan tangannya di depan mukanya.

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja aku bisa mengajarimu Akari. Tapi aku tidak pulang ke rumah sekarang. Kalau kau mau ikut aku sepulang sekolah, aku mau pergi ke salon go."

"Oh, tentu saja, Hikaru! Aku ikut!" ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk lebih mengenal sahabatnya sekali lagi.

Hikaru tersenyum melihat Akari senang, bersamaan matanya menangkap pandangan iri para siswi kelasnya dan yang dari kelas lain yang mengintip dari jendela. Hikaru menghela napas. Sejak insiden fotonya terpampang di seluruh Jepang dan majalah yang memampang dirinya terjual seperti Taiyaki, tingkat kepopulerannya di sekolah meningkat drastis. Bahkan guru kelasnya sampai membuat peraturan melarang mengambil foto Hikaru dia-diam dan mengusir mereka yang bukan berasal dari kelasnya.

Para siswa terus memandanginya dengan dua jenis pandangan, pertama, mereka yang mengaguminya dan kedua mereka yang iri padanya. Bahkan ada anggota OSIS yang mencoba mengganggunya, berkata panjang rambutnya membuatnya melanggar aturan sekolah. Untung saja, kepala sekolah penggemar berat Kuwabara-shishou, dan karena dari awal orang yang memasukkan Hikaru ke sekolah ini adalah gurunya, kepala sekolah ada di pihaknya. Sayangnya, itu juga semakin membuat daftar panjang para _haters_-nya.

Hikaru berusaha bertingkah seperti dirinya yang dulu; berbuat konyol atau bermain sepak bola saat istirahat. Tapi teman-temannya terus memandangnya seolah dia alien hanya karena sekarang ia publik figur; yang menurutnya itu konyol karena Hikaru hanya melakukannya untuk membantu Fubuki 'sekali' dan bersumpah tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya seandainya mereka juga tahu jika ia berencana jadi pro go. Hikaru berusaha menanggapi semuanya dengan kepala dingin, seperti kata pribahasa; Hito no uwasa mo shici jyu go nichi (rumor hanya bertahan selama 75 hari). Walau Akira sangsi itu akan terjadi karena foto dirinya masih di cetak ulang lagi dan lagi.

Belum cukup semua itu, ketika pulang sekolah ia melihat mobil keluarga Touya menunggunya di depan gerbang. Touya Akira, dengan seragam Kaio-nya yang mencolok, bersandar disana menunggunya. Kaga segera berputar 180 derajat sambil menarik Tsutsui pergi menjauh dari sana. Kaga yang belajar bahwa Hikaru bersahabat dengan Touya Akira, masih menganggap Hikaru teman, tapi ia menghindarinya seperti wabah saat Akira bersamanya.

"Akira? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Masih bertanya? Aku tahu kau terlalu bodoh untuk membawa penyamaran," ia mengangguk ke arah gerombolan reporter yang menunggunya di depan gerbang. "Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi semua itu."

"Oh."

"Masuk?" ia membuka pintu mobil.

"Uh..." ia menatap Akari sekilas sebelum kembali pada Rivalnya, "Aku berencana pergi ke salon go bersama Akari..."

"Aku akan mengantar kalian," Touya beralih pada Akari, tersenyum menyapanya, "Selamat siang, Fujisaki-san. Hikaru sering membicarakanmu."

Akari merona, lalu buru-buru balas membungkukkan badan, "Selamat siang, Touya-san."

"Haruskah?" kata Akari sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

Mereka bertiga meluncur ke go salon langganan Hikaru, Heart of Stone, karena Hikaru tidak ingin permainannya dengan Akari diganggu oleh Katajima-san jika mereka pergi ke salon Meijin.

Di dalam mobil Hikaru masih mengerucutkan bibir. "Apa yang mengganggumu?" tanya Akira.

"Uh... Kupikir kau perlu menyamar jika ingin ikut ke Heart of Stone, Akira." Akira mengangkat alis. Hikaru mengerdikkan bahu, menjelaskan, "Mereka kumpulan orang tua yang sudah mengenalku lama, jadi menganggapku seperti cucu mereka sendiri. Tapi aku tak yakin denganmu, kau seorang _Touya Akira_, lagi pula."

Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan, mengerutkan dahi, berpikir, "Hm... aku mungkin akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Akira saja."

Hikaru mendengus, "Jika mereka tidak mengenali wajahmu."

"Kau bisa memakai ini, Touya-san," Akari memberinya kacamata mainan yang mirip asli.

"Kenapa kau bawa itu?"

"Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan membawa penyamaran, Hikaru. Aku tidak mau kejadian kau dikejar-kejar wartawan dua hari lalu terulang lagi." Hikaru berusaha tidak menghiraukan Akira yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membara seperti berkata 'kau tidak cerita padaku jika sampai separah itu'.

Akira memakai kacamatanya. "Bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak cukup. Apa kau punya jepit rambut yang itu Akari? Jepit yang tidak mencolok?"

Akari merogoh wadah make up-nya dan memberikannya pada Hikaru. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Akira bertanya.

"Aku menaikkan ponimu."

"Aku terlihat konyol."

"Dan tidak terlihat seperti Touya Akira," Hikaru menyeringai mengamati hasil karyanya. "Kuperingatkan, mereka tidak tahu aku murid Honinbou. Jadi kalian harus jaga mulut."

"Tentu saja, Hikaru," Akari tidak tahu sebagus apa Hikaru dalam permainannya, sama seperti ia tidak paham seperti apa dunia go. Tapi ia belajar jika Hikaru bisa berteman dengan Touya Akira dan berguru pada orang bernama Honinbou adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa dan juga rahasia besar.

Mobil mereka berhenti satu blok dari Heart of Stone. Saat mereka datang, pelanggan Heart of Stone menyambut Hikaru secara antusias. Menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan sehingga jarang sekali datang, menggodanya dan menantangnya bermain. Bahkan 'bos' ikut menyambutnya, keluar dari konter dan menepuk bahunya, mengantarnya ke tempatnya biasa bermain. "Kulihat kau bawa teman."

Hikaru mengangguk, menunjuk, "Akira dan Fujisaki Akari."

"Konnichiwa," mereka berdua memberi salam.

"Yah... karena kalian berdua teman Hikaru, maka kalian tidak perlu membayar."

"Terima kasih," kata Akira sopan.

"Heeh.. kau berteman dengan gadis yang cantik dan anak yang sangat sopan, Hikaru." Akari merona. "Sungguh jauh berbeda denganmu," godanya.

"Apa maksudmu, pak tua," Hikaru menyeringai. Pada pelanggan yang menantangnya bermain ia berkata, "Maaf-maaf, aku kemari bukan untuk bermain. Tapi temanku ini ingin belajar main go."

"Kau akan bermain shido-go, Hikaru-chan?"

Hikaru mengangguk. Salah satu pelanggan berkata pada Akira, "Kau sungguh beruntung bisa belajar dari Hikaru. Dia anak yang sangat berbakat. Aku hampir tidak percaya dia bukan insei dan bukan pula pro. Aku tidak sabar melihatnya berkembang dan suatu hari melihat fotonya di weekly go. Aku yakin dia bisa mengalahkan Touya Akira!" Akira menyembunyikan senyum geli dan Hikaru menjulurkan lidah padanya.

Pria berkacamata menimpali, "Ya, aku juga berharap segera melihat fotomu dari tiga orang yang diterima pro, Hikaru. Tidak hanya di majalah fasion," katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan majalah di tangannya. Hikaru memandangnya horor, "Dari mana kau dapatkan itu, Kawai-san!" ia berusaha menggapai majalah itu yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hei! keponakanku perempuan, Hikaru. "

"Benarkah itu, Kawai-san! Aku ingin melihatnya!" istri bos menerima majalah yang dilemparkan padanya, dan para orang tua mulai bergerombol di majah itu. "Hikaru! Aku tahu kau memang lebih feminin dari remaja laki-laki kebanyakan, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya jiwa seni!" "Kau tampak imut, Hikaru!" "Aku akan mampir ke toko buku sepulang dari sini." Hikaru tidak yakin itu pujian atau hinaan terhadap jiwa maskulin-nya. Menyerah dan memutuskan mengabaikan semua itu, Hikaru beralih pada Akari. "Nigiri?"

"Onegaizimasu."

"Onegaizimasu." Selama permainan berlangsung, Akira berdiri disampingnya, mengamati pertandingan. Saat dimulai diskusi, sesekali Akira juga ikut memberi saran, tapi selebihnya membiarkan Hikaru menanganinya. Hari menjelang malam saat akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Aku tahu, aku akan mampir lagi dan membalas hari dimana aku tidak bisa bermain dengan kalian," kata Hikaru menanggapi protes pelanggan Heart of Stone. Mereka melambaikan tangan sebelum keluar dari salon go menuju mobil Akira yang sudah menunggu, tersembunyi, tak jauh dari sana.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, setelah mengantar Akari ke rumahnya, Hikaru menguap lebar-lebar dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Akira. "Hari yang sibuk, Hikaru."

"He-em..."

"Apa rencanamu besok? mengingat besok libur."

Hikaru menjawab sambil menutup mata, "Aku ingin mengunjungi Nihon Ki-in. Melihat-lihat insei." Hikaru tersenyum kecil, membayangkan bisa bertemu dengan Zelda, jika dia tidak di institut Kansai, tentu saja.

Akira mengangkat alis, "Kau tidak berniat jadi insei, kan?"

Hikaru mengerdikkan bahu, "Tidak. Tapi aku ingin melihat permainan insei. Mereka kandidat terkuat ujian pro, dan mengenal beberapa orang tidak akan begitu buruk."

"Perlu ditemani?"

"Jangan bodoh Akira. Mereka akan mengenalimu. Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Akira tidak senang. "Mereka juga akan mengenalimu."

"Tidak sebagai pemain go."

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana, dan menjemputmu," saat Hikaru ingin menolak, ia memotong, "Tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi, Hikaru."

Hikaru mengangkat kepalanya, menatapnya dengan mata malas, "Sejak kapan kau jadi suka memaksa begini, Akira~"

"Sejak kau bertingkah bodoh seperti tertidur di kereta atau salah jalur atau tersesat. Kau tidak peka dengan lingkungan."

"Kau yang tidak peka dengan lingkungan, kau kutu buku."

Akira memandangnya kesal, "Aku tidak kutu buku, aku hanya tidak punya banyak teman. Tapi aku bukan orang yang tanpa pertahanan diri sepertimu, Hikaru."

"Aku punya pertahanan diri!"

"Tidak punya!"

"Punya!"

"Tidak punya!"

"Punya!"

Sopir pribadi keluarga Touya hanya bisa menghela napas melihat pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan itu. Sungguh, hanya Shindou-sama yang bisa membuat bocchan bertingkah seperti umurnya. Jadi sekali lagi, ia harus mengantarkan kedua remaja itu di tengah perang mulut. Pertengkaran itu berhenti saat Shindou-sama turun dari mobil.

Akira melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela, "Aku akan menjemputmu besok, Hikaru."

Ia mendesah, "Dasar _over protective_," gerutunya.

* * *

Hikaru keluar dari dalam mobil dan melambai singkat pada Akira sebelum melompat-lompat riang menuju gedung Nihon Ki-in. Ia masuk ke dalam lobi dan menyapa wanita yang menjaganya, "Halo," ia melambai singkat, wanita itu melebarkan mata, mengenal wajah Hikaru. "Aku ingin melihat-lihat insei. Kemana aku bisa pergi?"

Mengerjapkan mata, seolah berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran, wanita itu akhirnya berkata, "Oh, apa kau ingin jadi insei? Sayang sekali ujian insei sudah lewat."

Hikaru tertawa, "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat," ia membuat gerakan memohon, "Aku berjanji tidak menganggu."

Wanita itu merona, "Kau bisa pergi ke lantai lima."

"Terima kasih, onee-chan!" katanya sambil mengedip dan melompat-lompat riang menuju lift. Saat lift bersuara _ding_ dan terbuka, ia berpapasan dengan beberapa anak yang masuk ke dalam lift. "Apa kegiatan insei-nya sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada anak perempuan yang memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Uh, masih ada banyak anak di ruangan. Mereka mendiskusikan game."

"Ah! Terima kasih."

"Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang?"

"Mungkin, jika aku beruntung menemukannya."

"Hei," ia menahan pintu lift. "Kau model itu kan?"

Hikaru menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir dan tersenyum lebar, "Ja ne!"

Hikaru menengok ke dalam ruangan. Ada beberapa insei disana yang sedang berkumpul di salah satu goban. Hikaru mengintip di atasnya, sementara anak berambut hitam menjelaskan permainannya, "Kupikir jika aku bergerak kesini, aku bisa melumpuhkan wilayah atas. Tapi rupanya—"

Anak berambut merah menyahut, "Rupanya aku berencana membesarkan wilayah di tengah, dan kau bahkan tidak menyadari rencanaku, Isumi-san!"

"Itu karena kau memakan biji-ku disini, Waya! Itu gerakan sangat bagus dan kau berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku untuk mempertahankan wilayah ini," katanya sambil menunjuk. Anak yang lain berguman-gumam setuju dan mengangguk.

"Tapi jika kau memainkan bijimu di 3-6 pojok kanan atas, kau bisa membalikkan keadaan," kata Hikaru, membuat semua orang menoleh padanya. Mereka menga-nga sambil membelalak, bahkan anak berambut jamur yang nantinya ia kenal bernama Ochi pun tampak mengenalinya. Tapi Hikaru terus melanjutkan seolah tidak menyadari hal itu; bergerak mengambil biji go untuk menjelaskan apa yang ada dipikirannya, dan membuat permainan berubah 180 derajat lalu menyengir lebar pada mereka. "Siapa kau?" sembur Waya.

"Waya!" seru Isumi.

Nase memekik, "Kau model itu!"

"Model misterius," mengejutkan keluar dari mulut Ochi.

Hikaru menelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum geli, "Perkenalkan, namaku Shindou Hikaru."

"Jadi kau laki-laki!" sahut Fuku. "Nase membawa majalah mu dan membuat kami mendebatkan kau laki-laki atau perempuan." Anak bernama Nase merona.

Isumi menengahi, "Namaku Isumi Shinichirou, ini Waya Yoshitaka, Nase Asumi, Ochi Kousuke dan Fukui Yutta atau biasa dipanggil Fuku."

"Salam kenal."

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Waya. "Apa kau insei?"

"Bukan."

"Berniat jadi insei? tapi pendaftarannya sudah tutup. Kau harus menunggu 3 bulan lagi."

Hikaru tertawa, "Tidak, aku tidak berniat jadi insei, dan ya aku tahu itu. Aku hanya penasaran dengan insei. Seorang temanku pernah menyebutkannya, dan itu menarik perhatianku."

"Kulihat kau bisa bermain go," kata Isumi sopan.

Hikaru mengangguk, "Aku suka melihat pertandingan menantang."

"Heh... jadi itu yang membawamu kemari?" sahut Waya, "Tapi sayang sekali waktu diskusi sudah habis dan kami mau makan siang. Tapi jika kau mau ikut, kita bisa membicarakan go sambil makan."

"Setuju!" seru Hikaru girang. "Aku ingin makan ramen!"

"Shushi! Sudah diputuskan," sahut Waya.

"Tapi ramen lebih baik!"

"Ramen tidak bergizi, aku lebih memilih shushi!"

"Baiklah, kita ke McDonald!" seru Isumi, sekali lagi menengahi.

"Apa! kau kalah Isumi. Hari ini bagianku memilih tempat. Tapi baiklah, kita ke McDonald, tapi kau yang bayar!" Semuanya tertawa kecuali Isumi. Ia menghela napas, heran dari mana model ini muncul dan tiba-tiba bisa jadi tandingan Waya.

Sambil menunggu makanan datang, Waya mengeluarkan kifu dari dalam tasnya. "Apa itu?"

"Kifu SAI," seketika perhatian mereka tertuju pada lembaran kertas di tengah meja. "Kau tahu SAI, kan?" ia bertanya pada Hikaru.

"Ya. Kupikir tidak ada yang tidak tahu SAI, walau seorang amatir. Atau malah seorang amatir wajar jika tahu SAI karena biasanya amatir bermain di NetGo." Hikaru membacanya. "Sai dan Zelda? Kau melihat pertandingan itu, Waya-san?"

"Waya saja. Ya dan tidak. Aku memainkannya."

"Kau Zelda?" seru Hikaru terkejut.

Waya menyentakkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau pikir aku bukan SAI?" Hikaru menggigit bibirnya. "Oh sudahlah. Kupikir juga tidak ada yang menganggap SAI adalah anak kecil."

"Kau berpikir dia anak kecil?" sahut Isumi heran. Waya memasang ekspresi serius, lalu menceritakan pengalamannya berkirim pesan dengan SAI. "Dan dia bilang, 'Aku hebat, kan?' itu sungguh kekanak-kanakkan!" Hikaru meringis.

"Wow!" Nase berseru. "Kau tahu. Mungkin kau satu-satunya orang yang bertukar pesan dengan SAI! Kita semua tahu jika dia tidak pernah menanggapi pesan siapapun." Hikaru mengangguk setuju. Pesan dengan Zelda sungguh kesalahan besar yang ia sadar telah lakukan, dan setelah itu Hikaru belajar untuk mengabaikan pesan siapapun.

"Tapi berpikir jika SAI dengan kemampuan semacam itu adalah anak kecil sangat mengerikan! Mungkin saja ia orang dewasa yang punya jiwa anak-anak."

"Tapi coba pikir ini, Isumi. SAI selalu _log in_ pada jam-jam diluar sekolah dan hari libur, dan dia tidak pernah bermain di atas jam delapan malam!"

"Hm... mungkin dia guru?"

Waya mengerdikkan bahu.

Nase berkata, "Siapapun dia, SAI selalu bermain luar biasa. Aku senang mendiskusikan kifunya," dengan begitu, mereka beralih mendiskusikan tiap langkah di dalam kifu. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hikaru-chan?" setelah beberapa saat mengobrol, Hikaru mengijinkan mereka memanggilnya dengan cara yang mereka sukai. Dan sepertinya, Nase lebih suka menekan jauh-jauh sisi maskulin Hikaru. Tapi Hikaru tidak memperhatikannya karena seluruh konsentrasinya berada pada kifu. "Hem... jika Waya meletakkan bijinya disitu, maka aku akan meletakkannya di atas," mereka membuat goban imajinasi.

"Ide menarik... kau sungguh berbakat, Shindou."

"Aku ingin melawanmu," kata Isumi dengan tatapan penuh tekad.

Hikaru tertawa, "Kupikir aku lebih suka mengamati dari pada melawan _insei._" Mereka mengangguk dan mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Hikaru dan pekerjaan modelnya. Setelah makan siang, mereka kembali ke Nihon Ki-in sambil membicarakan pertandingan perebutan gelar Touya Meijin vs Zama Ouza. Hikaru melihat mobil keluarga Touya sudah menunggu di depan gerbang. "Apa kau naik kereta Shindou? Mau pulang bersama kami? Kebetulan kami semua menuju stasiun."

Hikaru tersenyum lebar. "Nah, terima kasih. Tapi tidak perlu karena aku sudah di jemput," jawabnya sambil menunjuk mobil.

"Oh, tentu saja. Kau seorang model," kata Nase. "Terkadang aku sampai lupa kalau kau bukan pemain go."

Hikaru meringis, "Sudah kubilang aku _memang bukan_ model. Aku hanya membantu kenalan."

"Baiklah-baiklah," kata Nase sambil mengangkat kedua tangan, tapi ekspresinya masih tak percaya.

"Kau akan datang lagi, kan, Shindou?" tanya Waya.

Hikaru tersenyum geli, "Mungkin besok? Sepulang sekolah."

"Bagus. Kami akan membawamu keliling Nihon Ki-in."

Hikaru tersenyum cemas. Ia takut akan berpapasan dengan pro, "Mungkin lain kali? Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, jadi aku lebih suka berdiskusi dengan kalian saja."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan membawa banyak kifu menarik besok."

"Terima kasih," katanya, melambai dan berlari menuju mobil.

Di dalam mobil, Akira duduk menunggunya. "Kau tampak senang. Dapat banyak teman?"

Hikaru tersenyum lebar, "Ya, Akira. Mereka anak-anak menyenangkan," Hikaru melompat masuk dan duduk di samping Akira. "Aku merindukanmu."

Akira mengangkat alis, "Sudah rindu? Ini baru beberapa jam."

Hikaru tertawa, "Aku memikirkanmu saat bersama mereka. Berharap seandainya kau bisa bergabung dengan kami. Aku tahu pembicaraan akan jadi lebih menyenangkan jika kau menyumbangkan pemikiranmu."

Akira mendengus, "Mereka hanya akan memandangku dengan aneh."

"Aku tahu," Hikaru meraih tangan Akira dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya, memberikan tanda jika ia mengerti. Bibir Akira berkedut, menyembunyikan senyuman. Tapi ia balas menggenggam.

"Kau mau menceritakan pengalamanmu padaku?"

"Tentu. Kami membicarakan kifu SAI—"

* * *

Selama seminggu Hikaru datang tiap hari sepulang sekolah ke Nihon Ki-in, dan berteman dengan lebih banyak insei. Ia belajar jika Waya punya dendam tersendiri pada Akira hanya karena dia berbakat. Hikaru sedih mendengarnya, dan diam-diam merasa berterima kasih pada Isumi yang selalu mengingatkan Waya jika rasa irinya tidak seharusnya membuatnya meragukan sifat Akira yang terkenal sopan dan introvet. Mau tidak mau, Hikaru menyalahkan kelompok belajar Morishita-sensei yang menyebabkan sikap anti pada Touya. Ia juga belajar jika mereka semua adalah insei kelas A dan Fuku hebat dalam speed go. Mereka semua berniat mengikuti ujian pro tahun ini, seperti Hikaru.

Hikaru beruntung karena sebagian besar pro mengenalinya dengan rambut blonde. Jadi, jika ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan baik saat berpapasan dengan mereka, tidak akan ada yang mengaitkannya dengan model B&amp;g dan murid Kuwabara Honinbou. Tapi keberuntungannya ini tidak akan berguna jika ia bertemu kelompok belajar Touya Meijin; Ogata, Kurata dll. Dan seperti nirwana sedang ingin berselisih dengannya, saat Hikaru keluar dari lift bersama teman-teman insei-nya, ia berpapasan dengan orang yang paling harus ia hindari, Ogata Seiji!

Para insei membungkuk sopan dan menyapanya saat mata mereka bertemu. "Shindou?" Hikaru membeku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" mata para insei melayang padanya. "Apa Akira bersamamu?"

"Uh."

"Kau mengenal Ogata Judan, Hikaru?" bisik Nase. "Dan Akira itu apakah Touya Akira?" Hikaru bisa merasakan Waya berjengit mendengar nama rivalnya. Seakan kehilangan kemampuan berbicara, ia tidak bisa menjawab. Menyadari sikap Hikaru dan para insei, Ogata yang cepat tanggap berkata, "Ah..." ia tersenyum miring. "Shindou. Kau berjalan-jalan ke Nihon Ki-in untuk mempersiapkan diri menjelang ujian pro?"

"Kau mengambil ujian!?" Waya menyembur, ia berteriak, "Kau tidak bilang kalau kau—" Isumi menahan lengannya, memperingatkan jika mereka sedang berada di depan pemegang gelar.

Hikaru berkeringat dingin, berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya yang pelan-pelan hilang, "Uh... aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan para insei."

"Ah... mencoba memahami musuh? Kupikir _guru-mu _mengajarimu dengan baik, huh?"

Merasa Ogata sengaja mempermainkannya, Hikaru merasakan darahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun. Seketika rasa gugupnya hilang, digantikan kejengkelan yang biasa setiap ia bertemu Ogata. Ia membalas serangan verbal itu, "Ya, paling tidak _guru-ku_ mengajariku memakai strategi tidak hanya di atas goban, tapi juga saat bertemu dengan orang macam dirimu, Ogata-_sensei,_" ia mengucapkannya dengan nada menghina. Mengejutkan melihat senyum Ogata makin lebar.

"Tidak begitu pintar, huh, Shindou," ia memberi isyarat ke arah Insei yang memandang perdebatan mereka berdua dengan ekspresi horor. Membuat Hikaru sadar jika tingkahnya terlalu kasar di depan pemegang gelar. Ia menggertakkan gigi. Ogata kembali bicara, "Kuharap kau bisa bersikap lebih lembut padaku, _Hikaru-chan_. Barang kali aku juga akan menanggapimu dengan lembut dalam pertandingan shin Shodan."

"Mau mu!" sergah Hikaru kesal.

Ogata terkekeh, "Kau tidak ingin ku antar pulang?" Hikaru diam saja. "Tidak kalau begitu?" disaat yang sama handphone-nya berbunyi. Ternyata Akira yang memberitahunya jika ia sudah menunggu di depan. "Ya. Aku segera kesana," kata Hikaru tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada kesal.

Ogata menaikkan alis. "Itu Akira?"

"Bukan urusanmu," semburnya. Hikaru beralih pada teman-temannya. Memandang mereka dengan permintaan maaf. "Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa." Saat tidak ada yang menanggapinya, Hikaru memandang Ogata dengan tatapan menyalahkan, lalu berderap masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet tombolnya keras-keras.

Senyum Ogata masih bertahan, bahkan setelah pintu lift tertutup. Lalu, ia menoleh pada para insei yang masih membeku di tempatnya karena terkejut melihat reaksi Ogata yang menanggapi dengan biasa kekasaran Hikaru. "Kalian juga akan ikut ujian pro?"

"Uh," Waya mengeluarkan suara rengekan. Isumi yang menjawab, "Ya, Ogata-sensei," jeda sesaat. "Anda sepertinya mengenal baik Shindou ."

"Hm? Mengenal baik? Aku mengenalnya sejak dia masih di sekolah dasar. Dia rival Akira," katanya dengan nada usil.

"Mana mungkin, Aku yang akan jadi rival Touya Akira!" seru Waya tanpa sadar, membuatnya melayangkan tangan membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

Ogata mengangkat alis geli, "Hem... Siapa namamu?"

"Wa...Waya Yoshitaka."

"Nah, Waya. Jadi kau percaya diri mengambil sisa tempat terakhir di ujian pro? Karena semua pro sudah tahu jika dua sisanya akan jadi milik Touya Akira dan Shindou Hikaru," setelah berkata begitu, Ogata masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kejam sekali kan, Ogata-sensei itu..." bisik Fuku.

Nase berbisik, "Siapa sebenarnya Shindou ?"

"Dia model," sahut Ochi.

"Ogata Judan sudah menantikannya di Shin Shodan bahkan sebelum ujian pro dimulai dan dia juga berteman dengan Touya Akira. Kita tidak tahu apalagi yang lain." sahut Fuku ngeri. "Apa kalian sadar jika kita tidak pernah melihatnya bermain."

Waya menelan ludah, "Siapapun dia, jika benar Shindou berniat ikut ujian pro, kita akan tahu kemampuannya yang sebenarnya disana." Keheningan yang berat tiba-tiba melingkupi mereka. Isumi menengahi, "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Kita hanya bisa berjuang sebaik mungkin." Insei yang lain mengangguk.

* * *

Sementara itu, Hikaru yang sedang mengalami suasana hati buruk, masuk ke dalam mobil sambil cemberut. "Aku benci Ogata!"

Akira menyambutnya dalam pelukan, "Ada apa Hikaru?"

"Dia membeberkan semuanya di depan para insei! Aku tak kan bisa bertemu mereka tanpa merasa bersalah, padahal kami baru saja berteman... Aku bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk memberikan penjelasan pada mereka."

Akira menghela napas. Ogata-sensei memang bisa sangat penuntut dan licik. Dulu dia tidak seperti itu, tapi semenjak bergulat mempertahankan gelar, ia berubah jadi pria ambisius dan licik dengan cara yang lebih menjengkelkan dari pada Kuwabara Honinbou. Hanya karena dia murid ayahnya dan sudah mengenal sejak kecil saja yang membuat Akira bisa bersikap toleran dengan pria itu. Tapi jika Ogata terus menganggu Hikaru, Akira tidak punya pilihan selain menunjukkan peringatan. Mungkin ia akan berunding dengan ayahnya agar menekan Ogata untuk bersikap lebih menyenangkan di sekitar Hikaru, jika dia masih mau berkunjung ke rumah Meijin. "Apa kau mau ikut pulang denganku, Hikaru? Ibu membuat ramen untuk makan malam dan orang tuaku juga pasti senang akhirnya kau bisa berkunjung."

"Kupikir itu ide bagus," gumamnya. Akira tersenyum dan membiarkan Hikaru bergelung seperti anak kucing dengan kepala dipangkuannya selama perjalanan pulang. "Ingatkan aku untuk menelepon shishou begitu sampai."

"Ayahku akan menghubunginya."

Touya Akiko tidak bisa tidak girang saat Akira pulang bersama Hikaru. Ia mendengar banyak cerita soal Hikaru dan tidak bisa berhenti penasaran pada anak yang berhasil menarik perhatian dua orang laki-laki anggota keluarga Touya. Bahkan setelah Akira memperlihatkan foto yang diberikan Fubuki Natsume dan membeli majalah dimana Hikaru ada di dalamnya, Akiko malah semakin ingin bertemu dengannya. Jadi, ia sengaja membuat menu makan malam favorit Hikaru dan meminta Akira mengundangnya.

Tak disangka Shindou Hikaru bisa lebih tampan (mendekati cantik) dari pada yang dilihatnya di foto. Ia memakai pakaian tradisional yang indah, membuat siapapun bisa tahu jika ia punya selera yang bagus. Juga berkebalikan dari Akira yang pendiam dan tertutup, Hikaru—seperti namanya—adalah anak yang sangat periang. Ia bisa mengerti arti dibalik senyum Akira saat ia harus membereskan sandal Hikaru yang dilepasnya sembarangan di genkan. Akiko sudah merasa dekat dengannya, walau ini pertamakalinya mereka bertemu. Tak memakan waktu sampai Akiko memintanya memanggilnya Okaa-san juga. Hikaru sungguh menawan, saat ia berkata polos, "Tapi akan aneh jika aku memanggil ayah Akira 'Touya-sensei' dan memanggil anda 'Okaa-san', Touya-san..."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Otou-san juga, Hikaru." sahut Meijin yang membuat Hikaru merona.

"Tapi... tapi..."

"Aku memaksa," sahut Akiko.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan memanggilmu Akiko Okaa-san dan... Meijin Otou-san?_ Rasanya aneh!_"

Akira tertawa, "Kupikir lebih baik kau memanggilnya dengan cara biasa, Otou-san dan Okaa-san. Kau akan terbiasa nantinya."

"Uh..."

"Kau ingin bermain go denganku, Hikaru?"

"Hai! Otou-san!"

Akira tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan Hikaru walau ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ia mengamati rivalnya geli saat berkata pada ayahnya, "Aku ingin kita bermain permainan menyenangkan yang serius, Otou-san."

"Permainan menyenangkan yang serius?" Meiji tampak kehilangan kata-kata akibat serangan imut.

Hikaru mengangguk, "Dan kau bisa berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh di atas goban, Otou-san. Aku bisa menoleransinya jika kita di _Yugen no Ma_, tapi tidak saat menjelang makan malam!"

Touya Kouyo tertawa pelan melihat keantikan Hikaru, tapi pria itu bisa melihat arti dibalik ucapan Hikaru. 'Bermain di _Yugen no Ma, _huh?' Touya Kouyo bisa membaca tantangan dibaliknya. Kini ia mengerti mengapa putranya begitu terobsesi dengannya. Hikaru punya kepribadian unik, seunik permainannya di atas goban.

Akiko berbisik pada Akira, "Merasa beruntung, nak?" godanya. "Dia anak yang baik. Aku berpikir apa dia mau ku ajak pergi berbelanja? Melihat pakaiannya, dia sepertinya punya selera bagus." Akira tersedak. _Hikaru punya selera bagus?_ Jika bukan karena Fubuki-neesan, Akira yakin Hikaru masih memakai baju kuning itu!

xxXxx

A/N

Padahal inginnya menggambarkan tokoh Ogata yang suka jail sama Hikaru. Tapi karena interaksinya selalu sangat singkat, tidak ada tempat untuk menjelaskan jika pria satu ini hanya suka nge-tes reaksinya Hikaru dan gak punya maksud jelek. Gara-gara plot-nya seperti ini, Ogata jadi karakter menyebalkan! Hahaha kasihan Ogata, padahal dia salah satu seme favorite-ku kalau pair-nya OgataXShindou (evil smile). Dan lagi, sepertinya Touya Meijin jadi OCC?! Biarin lah...

Juga penyebutan Meijin Otou-san, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Aku merasa geli sendiri saat menulisnya. Tapi bukankah Hikaru memang selalu menggelikan? Aku merasa disini aku bisa melihat pesona unik Hikaru :)

Waya pada Akira, tergambar sekali sentimen Waya. Aku jadi ragu membuat Waya sebagai sahabat Hikaru, karena disamping pertemuan mereka sangat singkat untuk membentuk hubungan yang dalam, Waya juga punya sisi gampang iri. Tapi lihat aja nanti, barangkali ada sesuatu yang membuat hubungan mereka dekat, coz Waya bisa jadi teman yang loyal, walau terkadang sikapnya sangat mengusik karena dia orang yang peka pada rahasia.

Secara pribadi aku suka karakter Isumi-Waya. Isumi bisa jadi penutup yang baik di setiap plot pembicaraan, sedangkan kebalikannya, Waya punya karakter yang bisa membentuk plot baru. Dua pair ini sangat membantu dalam menulis cerita ini.

Bocoran?

Sudah masuk musim panas dan ujian pro akan dimulai! Interaksi Hikaru-Akiko akan semakin sering di chapter depan. Dan juga ada karakter baru. See you next chapter :D


	6. Shindou & Seniman:Profesional Go Amerika

A/N

Akhirnya setelah bisa tidur nyenyak lebih dari 8 jam, hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah membuat cerita ini. Ah... ada beberapa ide berasal dari mimpi, jadi kurasa 8 jam itu nggak sia-sia. Nah, sekarang Hikaru akan membuat debut internasional pertamanya, dan tapi bukan hanya debut go :D

Trims Review-nya. Setiap kali menulis aku sadar dukungan kalian sungguh berarti untuk setiap kata dan kalimat yang tersusun. Di dedikasikan untuk Fic HikaGo dan readers yang juga punya andil dalam kelanjutan Fic ini.

Enjoy it, my dears

X

X

X

Summary:

"Tidak ada yang lebih pro dibanding Hikaru jika menyangkut kifu Shusaku. Gaya bermainnya lebih ke gaya Shusaku dibandingkan aku."

"Aku harap kau segera pro, Hikaru. Aku ingin segera menghadapimu di pertandingan resmi. Tidak salah jika Kuwabara-sensei bilang gayamu sangat Shushaku. Aku mengerti sekarang." Lalu mereka kembali bermain, kali ini ia melawan Joe dan-5. Permainannya setingkat pro, tapi bukan seperti dari Dan tinggi. Kini Hikaru mengerti mengapa gurunya ingin ia melawan pro dari Amerika. Mereka punya gaya yang berbeda, tidak seperti permainan Korea yang agresif, China yang licik dan penuh jebakan dan Jepang yang solid dalam pertahanan, mereka memiliki permainan yang kreatif, penuh langkah-langkah yang tidak terduga, dimana jika seandainya langkah itu dimainkan oleh orang sekelas Kuwabara atau Meijin maka hasilnya akan sangat menakutkan.

X

X

X

Chapter 6

Shindou dan Seniman = Profesional Go Amerika

xxXxx

Hikaru berjalan sempoyongan sambil menarik kopernya mengikuti Kuwabara. Di sampingnya Maeda berjalan sambil mengeklik sesuatu di Tab-nya. Mereka sedang berada di bandara internasional New York, ikut serta dalam salah satu jadwal padat gurunya berupa seminar go internasional yang diadakan oleh Asosiasi Go Amerika (AGA). Perbedaan waktu 12 jam membuatnya mengalami _jet lag_ pertamanya. Bukannya, Hikaru protes, karena disamping ia bisa belajar banyak dari Kuwabara tua, ia juga bisa jalan-jalan keliling dunia gratis. Siapa yang sangka ia lebih dulu menjejakkan kaki di negara asing, tidak orang tuanya, bahkan tidak Akira.

Pernah Kuwabara berkata, 'Perlu bagimu tahu kemampuan negara lain dan gaya bermain mereka. NetGo saja tidak cukup, karena pemain pro dengan level yang tinggi tidak tertarik bermain di internet, sama seperti aku atau Touya Meijin.'

'Tapi kenapa New York? Kenapa bukan China atau Korea?'

'Bocah memalukan. Tentu saja suatu saat nanti kau akan bertemu dengan pemain-pemain hebat dari sana, tapi sebelum itu, masih jauh jalan yang harus kau lalui. Kenapa di Amerika, sekalipun negara ini tidak banyak memiliki pemain hebat, tapi mereka punya gaya bermain yang _unorthodox_. Bermain bersama mereka akan membantumu berkembang.'

Hikaru melihat papan nama KUWABARA HONINBOU yang ditulis dengan hiragana dan alfabet, dibawa oleh seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang mendekati tembaga. Di sampingnya, berdiri remaja laki-laki lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Hikaru. Pria itu melambai ke arah mereka, bahkan sebelum Kuwabara menyadarinya karena tidak sulit mengenali mereka di tengah kerumunan, bukan karena tampang Asia mereka—di New York berjibun orang Asia—tapi lebih karena_ gaya_ mereka. Kuwabara-shishou memakai jas biasa, tapi Hikaru memakai salah satu koleksi B&amp;g-nya berupa yukata dan geta, bahkan ia tidak sadar masih memakai topeng rubah di salah satu sisi kepalanya, ia bersyukur sudah melemparkan kantong pastik berisi ikan emasnya pada Akira. Jangan salahkan Hikaru jika dia bergaya tidak lazim; Fubuki sudah _menculiknya_ di tengah-tengah persiapan perayaan Tanabata—Hikaru tidak bisa melupakan wajah shock Akira.

Fubuki menaikkannya ke dalam mobil dengan koper dan passport, lalu Sakamoto melesatkan mereka ke bandara Haneda dimana Kuwabara sudah menunggu. Jika bukan karena Kuwabara lupa memberitahunya tentang event internasional ini, Hikaru tidak harus pontang-panting dan ia tidak perlu melihat wajah Akira sekaget itu. Itu mengingatkannya untuk menelepon Akira sesampainya di hotel.

"Kuwabara-sensei, konnichiwa..." sapa pria asing itu dengan logat sempurna sambil berjabat tangan. "Kuharap perjalanan anda menyenangkan."

"Hm... perjalananku cukup menyenangkan sebisa kelas VIP menyenangkanku," kakek tua itu tertawa lagi dengan cara menjijikkan. Tampaknya mereka sudah kenal lama. "Nah, Sam kuperkenalkan muridku, Shindou Hikaru."

"Ah," pria itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku banyak mendengarmu, Shindo-kun," mereka berjabat tangan, "Namaku Sammuel Albert dan ini putraku Joshua Albert, panggil saja aku Sam dan dia Joe." Anak bernama Joe mengangguk padanya. Ia juga berambut pirang tembaga, dan matanya menunjukkan penilaian pada Hikaru.

Samuel menambahkan"Kau menjadi perbincangan disini."

"Aku?!"

"Kuwabara-sensei termasuk senior yang masih sering menghadiri event internasional, banyak orang yang mengikuti perkembangan karirnya. Tidak ada yang menyangkan dia akan mengangkat murid. Kami kira dia tidak tertarik, terlebih di usianya. Lalu kau tiba-tiba muncul."

Joe menyahut dengan bahasa terbata-bata, "Aku dengar orang menyebutmu punk," ia tampak menilai Hikaru, sedangkan ayahnya memukul bahu anaknya lembut sambil melemparkan pandangan maaf.

Hikaru menyeringai, membalasnya dengan bahasa Inggris sempurna, _"Dulu aku memirangkan rambutku."_ Joe terbelalak. _"Tapi banyak kejadian terjadi,"_ Hikaru mengerdikan bahu.

"Salam kenal."

"_Salam kenal."_ Mereka menyeringai lebar.

Sam mengantar mereka langsung menuju hotel. Ia memberikan penjelasan singkat tentang jadwal pada Maeda sementara mereka berkendara. Di antara lalu lalang jalanan New York yang ramai, Sam membuka pembicaraan, "Banyak pemain yang ingin berdiskusi denganmu, Kuwabara-sensei. Mengingat Fenomena yang dibuat oleh Jepang."

"Fenomena?"

"SAI."

Hikaru tersedak.

"Hm... kalian ingin berdiskusi kifu SAI denganku?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Karena gaya SAI sangat dekat dengan Shushaku dan kau tahu banyak tentang Shusaku, kami akan senang mendengar komentarmu."

Kuwabara terkekeh, tapi mengejutkan mereka saat ia berkata, "Aku lebih menyarankan muridku."

"Ah..." Sam tersenyum sopan. "Tapi kami ingin pendapat profesional."

"Tidak ada yang lebih pro dibanding Hikaru jika menyangkut kifu Shusaku. Gaya bermainnya lebih ke gaya Shusaku dibandingkan aku." Sam menatap Hikaru ragu yang hanya dibalasnya dengan senyuman.

Setelah mereka chek in, Kuwabara sekamar dengan Hikaru, mereka memutuskan memakai layanan kamar untuk memesan makan malam karena kelelahan. Hikaru tidak ingat banyak soal malam pertamanya di New York. Seingatnya, setelah menghabiskan waktu bermain speed go dengan gurunya, ia langsung pergi tidur.

Hikaru bangun dengan kepala berdentam-dentam karena alaram ayam kakek Kuwabara terdengar tepat di telinganya. Ternyata Maeda yang memegang alaram ayam itu setelah ia putus asa membangunkan Hikaru. "Bersiap-siaplah, Hikaru-sama. Seminarnya dimulai beberapa jam lagi. Pergilah sarapan sebelum itu, aku tidak mau mendengarmu mengeluh karena perut kosong."

"Apa ada ramen?"

Maeda terdiam sejenak. "Aku akan memesankan spageti."

Hikaru mengerang. "Itu bukan makanan bergizi..."

"Ramen juga," dan nadanya terdengar tidak bisa dibantah.

Hikaru memeriksa isi koper yang belum dibukanya semalam, dan mengerang. Kesalahan besar membiarkan Fubuki mengisi kopernya. Ia menarik salah satu pakaian yang membuatnya sadar ada catatan terjatuh dari sana. Tulis Fubuki; _Aku memberimu koleksi musim panas kami. Tidak seharusnya kau tidak merayakan musim panas disana Hikaru, jadi aku memasukkan beberapa pakaian yang sesuai musim. _Ia mengancam,_ jangan ragu untuk mengecek apa yang kubawa untukmu. _

Merasa penasaran, ia menggeledah lebih jauh kopernya dan menemukan lebih banyak 'sesuai koleksi' dari pada pakaian normal, dan tidak ada sama sekali 'pakaiannya sendiri'. Hikaru menghela napas, menarik plastik yang membungkus rapi hakama dan gi. Fubuki memang memasukkan jas dan celana formal, tapi ia tidak mau terlihat seperti Akira—Hikaru selalu mengejek pakaiannya yang seperti laki-laki tua atau malah wanita tua jika itu sesuatu berwarna ungu (Akira bilang lavender). Lagi pula, kimono B&amp;g lebih baik dibandingkan baju formal manapun. Ia harus mengakui jika potongannya yang unik memberikan kesan kasual pada baju formal di titik Hikaru bisa menoleransi. Jadi, disanalah dia, berusaha memakai hakamanya dengan kesusahan sampai Maeda datang bersama kereta makanan.

"Mengejutkan," komentar Maeda.

"Hm...?"

"Fubuki-sama tidak memberimu kimono biasa," ia membaca tutorial kimononya. Hikaru terkejut mengetahui Maeda ahli dengan urusan kimono. Wanita itu selalu terlihat dalam jas hitam dan rok span serta rambut sebahu yang dikuncir di belakang.

Maeda mengikatkan obi di sekeliling pinggangnya. "Bukankah obinya terlalu besar?" komentar Hikaru.

"Benar. Ini kimono modifikasi." Ia menarik Hikaru, menghadapkan bagian belakangnya di cermin. Tali obinya yang bermotif bunga melingkari pinggangnya dan berjumbai dengan ikatan kupu-kupu di belakang. "Apa aku salah lihat jika itu berbentuk kupu-kupu, Maeda?!"

"Tidak. Itu sesuai petunjuk. Kau cocok memakainya, Hikaru-sama." Ia memutarnya lagi sehingga bagian depan tubuhnya menghadap cermin. Hakama-nya memang berwarna biru gelap, kontras dengan gi-nya yang semotif dengan obinya. Gi nya punya warna dasar hijau laut dengan motif bunga di beberapa bagian. "Apa perasaanku saja, Maeda? Aku tidak merasa benar-benar memakai kimono laki-laki."

"Ini Kimono modifikasi. Sekarang sedang tren Hikaru-sama. Kau modelnya, lagi pula. Sekarang sebaiknya kau makan dan aku akan mengepang rambutmu jadi kita tidak akan terlambat."

Hikaru tidak benar-benar yakin kimono termasuk pakaian formal di luar negeri, sekalipun ia memakai boot berhak (Hikaru tidak tahu bagaimana cara Fubuki memaksa Maeda membawanya). Tampaknya itu juga yang dipikirkan petugas saat pertamakali melihatnya. Tapi pria itu menatap Maeda yang membukakan pintu untuknya dan memutuskan membiarkan mereka masuk.

Seketika banyak mata melayang padanya. Hikaru membeku saat menyadari ia satu-satunya orang yang tampil tanpa jas atau _high heels_. Padahal ia mengira tampilannya akan jadi yang paling sederhana—tanpa hiasan kepala atau yang lain. Tapi, setelah melihat semua orang hanya memakai warna membosankan dan perhiasan paling mewah berupa kalung atau jam tangan, ia merasa motif bunga-bunga gi-nya atau bentuk kupu-kupu ikatan obinya membuatnya berlebihan. Ia memainkan kelabangnya dengan gugup, lalu seseorang berseru padanya, "Hikaru-chan!" Fubuki melambai-lambaikan tangan. Wanita itu bersama Kuwabara dan beberapa pria lain. Sama seperti Hikaru, Fubuki sedikit di luar tema; ia memakai kemeja putih berlengan sangat pendek dan span merah darah sewarna _high heels_-nya.

"Kau datang nee-san?"

"Ya, aku ada pekerjaan disini," wanita itu masih menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. "Sudah kuduga kau _kawaiii_ memakai apapun, Hikaru-chan!"

Hikaru mendengus, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kaos kuning itu?"

"Selain itu," balasnya serius seakan mood-nya berubah jadi _dark_.

"Halo," sapa Hikaru pada teman Fubuki yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Fubuki memperkenalkan mereka. "Marcus North," kata pria itu sambil menjabat tangan Hikaru. ia diberitahu jika Marcus adalah seorang pelukis profesional, dan dia adalah teman kuliah Fubuki. Entah hanya perasaannya atau tidak, Hikaru merasa jika Marcus terus menatapnya. Kecurigaannya terlupakan saat gerombolan pemain go pro Amerika mendatangi mereka dan menanyakan siapa Hikaru pada Fubuki. Tak lama, Hikaru mendengar mereka saling bersahutan, _"Oh! Seperti yang kau bilang Fubuki! Hikaru Imut sekali!" "Disini hanya anak-anak 'Nerd' saja yang biasanya tertarik pada go, dan mereka tidak imut!" "Benar kan!? Apa kubilang kalau Hikaru itu manis sekali!"_

Joe menepuk bahunya, "Yo." Ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Halo."

"Kau tampak _Luar biasa!"_

"Terima kasih," Hikaru melihat dua anak laki-laki dan tiga anak perempuan berdiri di belakang Joe. Tersenyum gugup dan malu-malu. "Halo," sapa Hikaru sambil melambai. Lalu mereka berkenalan. Hikaru cukup kaget mendengar mereka pro—ia tak menyangka ada pro go anak-anak di Amerika. Tapi, mereka bilang memang sangat sedikit anak yang menggeluti go dibandingkan di China, Korea atau Jepang. Mereka banyak bercerita tentang kebiasaan pertandingan Ooteai di Amerika dan banyak hal lain. Hikaru juga menangkap jika tidak satu pun dari mereka yang tampaknya paham fasion. Mereka setipe dengan Akira, hanya lebih parah.

"_Aku ingin bermain denganmu, Hikaru."_ kata salah satu dari mereka.

"_Tentu,"_ Hikaru menoleh pada Kuwabara yang naik ke atas panggung. _"Ayo kita cari goban kosong."_

Mereka menemukannya di stan pameran. Penjaganya cukup maniak tentang Jepang dan saat Hikaru meminta ijin meminjam goban-nya, dia dengan senang hati meminjamkannya.

"Onegaizimasu."

"Onegaizimasu."

Hikaru bermain dengan lembut di awal, dia mencoba menilai permaian lawannya. Tapi rupanya lawannya punya espektasi yang tinggi terhadap Hikaru hingga dia bermain dengan sangat agresif di awal, langkah-langkahnya cukup menarik dan akan membuat panik orang yang selevel insei, tapi tidak untuknya. Hikaru mengeluarkan kipasnya dan mengetukkannya di dagunya sambil meletakkan biji go-nya di titik bintang yang akan membuat arah permainan berbalik. Lalu dalam beberapa langkah, lawannya mengertukan kening dan akhirnya merundukkan kepala menyerah.

Hikaru tersenyum puas karena dia bisa mendapatkan permainan santai. Saat itu ia baru sadar Marcus berdiri di sampingnya, mengamatinya. "Halo," sapa Hikaru ragu. Apa yang dilakukan pelukis ini disini, apa dia mengerti go.

"_Itu tadi hebat sekali, Hikaru!"_ seru lawannya.

Joe mengomentari, _"Kenapa kau belum pro? Kenapa kau tidak ambil ujian? Dengan kemampuanmu kau bisa ikut ujian! Atau apa lawan-lawanmu di Jepang jauh lebih hebat jadi kau masih harus belajar—"_

"_Wo wo wo~ satu-satu, boys!"_ Hikaru tertawa. _"Aku memang berniat ikut ujian tahun ini, Joe."_

Joe mengangguk_, "Aku harap kau segera pro, Hikaru. Aku ingin segera menghadapimu di pertandingan resmi. Tidak salah jika Kuwabara-sensei bilang gayamu sangat Shushaku. Aku mengerti sekarang."_ Lalu mereka kembali bermain, kali ini ia melawan Joe dan-5. Permainannya setingkat pro, tapi bukan seperti dari Dan tinggi. Kini Hikaru mengerti mengapa gurunya ingin ia melawan pro dari Amerika. Mereka punya gaya yang berbeda, tidak seperti permainan Korea yang agresif, China yang licik dan penuh jebakan dan Jepang yang solid dalam pertahanan, mereka memiliki permainan yang kreatif, penuh langkah-langkah yang tidak terduga, dimana jika seandainya langkah itu dimainkan oleh orang sekelas Kuwabara atau Meijin maka hasilnya akan sangat menakutkan.

Setelah seminar selesai, Kuwabara tidak segera beranjak dari tempatnya, dimana para pro berkumpul disekelilingnya, mendiskusikan sesuatu. "Ah, disitu rupanya kau, bocah. Kemarilah." Dan Hikaru tahu jika mereka sedang membicarakan kifu-nya, kifu SAI.

Mereka berdiskusi, _"Mengapa kau pikir langkah hitam ini sudah direncanakan?" _

_"Yeah, Aku pikir itu untuk langkah penyerangan," kata yang lain._

_"Er... itu terlihat memang seperti itu untukku,"_ Hikaru menyahut sebelum lebih mendekat ke meja, _"Permisi,"_ ijinnya pada wanita yang duduk disana. _"Aku pikir disitu ada bagian lain yang salah. Hitam bermain 4-2 disini, bukan 5-2. Kecuali kau berniat menyerang di pinggir,"_ ia mengambil dan meletakkan biji ke titik yang benar.

_"Oh,"_ pria bernama Johnson bilang dengan nada tercerahkan, _"Ini masuk akal sekarang. Aku penasaran kenapa Sai melakukan pembukaan disana."_

"_Kau tahu banyak soal permainan SAI, kau pasti belajar banyak kifu-nya."_

Kuwabara tertawa menjijikkan, _"Dia banyak belajar kifu Shusaku."_

"_Ah... sekarang aku mengerti ucapanmu, sensei,"_ kata Sam. _"SAI memang bermain dengan gaya Shusaku yang kental."_ Selama percakapan itu berlangsung, Hikaru tidak menyadari jika Markus terus memperhatikannya. Ia baru sadar saat pria itu berbicara dengan pelan pada Fubuki sambil memasang ekspresi serius. Fubuki menoleh pada Hikaru dengan dahi berkerut, lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan cepat pada Marcus.

Diskusi mereka bubar saat makan siang. Kuwabara makan ditemani Maeda yang bersumpah untuk menjaga pola makan laki-laki tua itu. Hikaru makan bersama mereka, tapi tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menghabiskan makanan di piringnya. Ia sedang duduk sambil mengamati sekitarnya dengan bosan sambil menunggu gurunya saat Fubuki dan Marcus menghampiri mereka.

"Hikaru, kami mau pergi ke pameran Marcus di lantai dua. Mau ikut?"

Melihat tidak ada gunanya ia menemani Kuwabara makan, Hikaru mengangguk dan mengikuti dua orang dewasa itu. Pameran itu digelar di dua ruang utama di lantai dua. Hikaru masuk setelah membubuhkan namanya di daftar tamu, hanya untuk tercenggang di pintu masuk. _"Ini..."_

"_Ya,"_ Marcus yang bicara, _"Tema lukisanku untuk musim ini adalah tradisional Jepang_."

"_Oh..."_ Hikaru mengamati lukisan banyak bangunan di Kyoto, kolam tradisional, pohon bambu dan Geisha.

"_Ini sangat indah, Marcus-san..."_

"_Terima kasih."_

"_Jadi itu mengapa kau ikut seminar go?"_

Marcus mengangguk, _"Aku mempelajarinya untuk bahan lukisanku."_

"_Oh... mempelajari go hanya untuk melukis! Sungguh dedikasi yang besar, Marcus-san. Tidak banyak orang menganggap go mudah."_

"_Tidak juga aku. Tapi aku merasa beruntung sudah datang. Aku mengerti, mengapa Fubuki menyarankan aku bertemu denganmu jika ingin lebih jauh mendalami go."_

"_Fubuki bilang begitu? Kenapa aku? Di acara seperti ini kau akan bisa bertemu dengan pemain yang lebih senior dariku."_

"_Tapi mereka tidak memiliki passion anak muda. Tidak seperti apa yang kulihat di matamu._" Ia tampak sangat serius, lalu menambahkan_, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin menawarkan diri untuk melukismu."_

"_Aku?!" _Hikaru menga-nga. Ia tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. _"Uh... kupikir itu akan menyenangkan. Tapi, kau tahu, Kuwabara-shishou harus pulang besok, aku tidak yakin dia mengijinkanku—"_

Fubuki menyela, "Sebenarnya, Hikaru, jika kau bersedia menerima tawaran Marcus, kau bisa pulang bersamaku nanti. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Oh!" Hikaru tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah."

"Baiklah?! Semudah itu?" Fubuki shock. "Padahal aku sempat khawatir?!"

Hikaru mengerdikkan bahu. "Siapa yang akan menolak libur sehari lagi dari sekolah? Lagi pula ini bukan pemotretan." Marcus melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Fubuki yang menjelaskannya dengan cepat disela-sela tawa. Lalu pria itu tersenyum lebar mendengar persetujuan Hikaru dan meraih tangannya sambil berterima kasih berkali-kali.

Hari berikutnya, setelah mengantarkan Kuwabara-shishou ke bandara, mereka langsung meluncur ke rumah marcus yang letaknya tak jauh dari pelabuhan. Rumah besar itu berlantai dua dengan pemandangan ke arah pantai. Hikaru sadar jika perumahan tempat pria itu tinggal adalah tempat berpajak tinggi. Rupanya hidupnya sebagai pelukis cukup makmur?

Hikaru diantar menuju studionya, dimana banyak lukisan belum jadi dan kanvas-kanvas kosong disana. Ada satu kanvas yang tampak menonjol dan siap digunakan di tengah ruangan, kanvas itu berukuran 4 meter x 8 meter. Marcus mempersilakan Hikaru duduk di seiza dekat jendela, ada goban diletakkan disisinya. Lalu pria itu permisi untuk duduk di depannya, bersila di lantai dengan buku sketsa di pangkuannya. "Apa kau akan melukisku begitu saja, Marcus-san?" tanyanya. Fubuki mengunyah apel yang diambilnya dari lemari es dan melihat-lihat rak buku untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dibaca.

"Hm?" ia mendongak dari buku sketsanya. "Ya. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu," ia menunjuk dengan pensilnya, "Kebetulan kau datang dengan kostum yang tepat," ia mengamati yukata Hikaru dan kembali menggambar, lalu berkata pelan, "Aku sadar kau tidak bisa sering datang kemari. Jadi aku berusaha membuatnya secepat mungkin. Kuputuskan untuk membuat dulu lukisanmu di kertas sebelum berkosentrasi di kanvas. Lagi pula dengan cara seperti itu aku bisa lebih bebas berimajinasi."

"Hem..." Hikaru menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan supaya tidak bosan?"

"Lakukan apapun yang kau suka asalkan tidak beranjak dari sana. Disitu ada goban, dan jika kau senang memainkannya, silahkan saja."

"Sempurna," Hikaru sudah membuka go-ke. _Hem... aku akan mengulang salah satu permainanku dengan Akira... _lalu ia hanyut ke dalam dunianya, sama seperti Marcus. Gesekan-gesekan pensil membuat ritme yang semakin menghanyutkan konsentrasinya lebih dalam. Ia tidak perduli waktu. Ia hanya bermain seakan-akan Akira ada disana, menemaninya, menantangnya dengan langkah-langkah dan jebakan licik. Sampai Marcus berkata, "Yak! Kita bisa selesai disini!"

Hikaru mendongak, masih memegang biji go-nya. Ia bisa melihat cahaya matahari sudah turun dan berwarna merah keemasan. Hikaru bangkit perlahan di kakinya yang kaku. "Kau sudah selesai? Kukira membutuhkan waktu lebih lama?" ia mengintip sketsanya, dan bahkan gambar itu sudah diwarna memakai cat air. "Wow! Apa itu aku?" Hikaru mengerutkan kening dengan mata menusuk, "Aku tampak eksotis."

"Kau _memang_ tampak eksotis. Dan tidak, aku belum selesai, jauh dari selesai," ia menghela napas. "Aku harus memindahkan gambar ini kesana," tunjuknya pada kanvas berukuran 4 meter x 8 meter. Hikaru menga-nga.

"Kau bermaksud menggambar_ku _di _kanvas itu?!_"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Kau adalah model lukisan utama," ia menyeringai, "Aku belum bilang ya?" sebelum Hikaru bisa bereaksi (ia sedang membeku, atau lebih tepat otaknya sedang membeku) pria itu menunjuk ke arah goban, "Tinggalkan saja goban disana, aku ingin menjadikannya referensi."  
"Oh," hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu Fubuki menariknya dan berseru ia kelaparan, maka mereka mencari restoran dan memesan banyak. Hikaru tidak bisa mengingat jelas jam-jam setelah itu (mungkin karena wine yang ia minum dalam sekali tenggak karena ia sangka air putih—salahkan makanan China pedas, dipikir-pikir kenapa ada wine di restoran China? Hikaru bingung).

Hikaru masih hangover saat sampai di bandara Narita. Ini sungguh perjalanan terburuk yang pernah dialaminya. "Hikaru!" seru suara familer.

"Akira!" ia hampir melompat-lompat menghampirinya seandainya ia tidak sedang sakit kepala. "Kenapa kau disini? Apa Fubuki-neesan memberitahumu? Apa kau rindu padaku? Apa kau tidak sabar untuk segera bermain? Bagaimana kabar Akiko Kaa-san?"

Akira memutar bola matanya, "Satu-satu Hikaru..."

Fubuki tertawa, "Kalian baru berpisah 3 hari!"

Akira merona, memilih mengabaikannya, ia meraih tas punggung Hikaru yang berisi oleh-oleh, menaikkan alis terkejut saat merasakan benda itu berat! "Aku menjemputmu, Kuwabara-sensei yang bilang kapan pesawatmu sampai. Ya, aku merindukan, dan ya aku ingin bermain denganmu. Tapi, sebenarnya Kaa-san ingin kau mampir, dia membuat 'pesta penyambutan'. Kau tahu Kaa-san."

"Uh... Pasti dia merencanakan acara sederhana tapi berakhir dengan memasak lebih banyak dari yang diniatkannya dan mengundang lebih banyak orang untuk menghabiskannya."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Itu cuma makan malam..."

"Aku khawatir dengan orang yang diundangnya."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, mereka hanya anggota kelompok belajar ayahku."

"Itu yang aku khawatirkan," seru Hikaru sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Aku masih belum siap..." erangnya.

"Ogata-sensei maksudmu?"

Hikaru menghela napas, lalu menatap Akira dengan ekspresi serius, "Kau harus berjanji menjauhkannya dariku, Akira!"

Akira menaikkan alis, "Tentu."

"Radius paling dekat adalah 100 meter."

"Tak masalah."

"Dan aku tidak duduk di sebelahnya atau di depannya!"

"Bisa diatur," Akira tersenyum diam-diam melihat keantikan Hikaru.

"Dan tidak ada wine!"

"Wine?" kali ini Akira memandangnya murni penasaran.

"Aku belajar jika wine bisa membuat pikiran tidak benar, Akira. Aku memimpikan hal-hal aneh semalam. Kukira itu mimpi yang penting tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, dan itu menggangguku sewaktu bangun~ kau tahu betapa aku menghargai mimpi-mimpiku—" tapi bukan ocehan tentang mimpi yang diperhatikan Akira.

Ia memandang Hikaru shock, "Kau minum wine!?"

Hikaru terdiam, _oh tidak. Omelan Akira lebih mengerikan dari pada omelan ibu-ibu._ "Yah... kau tahu-lah... saat dimana kau merasa sangat kepedasan dan meraih apapun disekitarmu yang kau rasa bisa kau minum."

Ia membalas dengan nada sarkartis, "Oh, ya. Tentu saja Hikaru. _Kau _akan meraih _apapun _di sekitarmu sekalipun itu vas bunga jika kau _rasa _itu bisa diminum!"

"Aku tidak begitu!"

"Kau begitu!"

"Kubilang tidak!"

"YA!"

"TIDAK!"

"YA!—" Fubuki menghela napas, menutup telinganya dan berharap petugas bandara tidak berada di dekat mereka.

Fubuki pulang ke apartemennya naik taksi, bersyukur tidak perlu mengantar Hikaru pulang karena ia akan menginap di rumah Akira. Di dalam mobil keluarga Touya, Hikaru menguap dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu temannya. Akira akhir-akhir ini berpikir, apa yang membuat Hikaru selalu bersandar padanya padahal ia sedang duduk di tempat yang ada sandarannya. Bukannya ia protes, lagi pula Hikaru imut saat ia sedang manja (sebenarnya ia merasa Hikaru imut kapanpun, tapi itu rahasia). Semenjak ia mengenal Hikaru, ia sadar jika belum pernah berada jauh darinya untuk lebih dari sehari. Hikaru selalu ada di sekitarnya, atau lebih tepatnya Akira yang selalu menyempatkan diri berada di sekitar Hikaru. Itu yang membuatnya sadar keberadaan Hikaru penting baginya. Ia merasa bingung sendiri saat Hikaru pergi, tahu ia tidak perlu pergi ke rumah Kuwabara-sensei seperti biasanya, atau bermain go di salon ayahnya seperti biasanya, atau tiba-tiba mendengar suara riang yang masuk sembarangan ke rumahnya sambil berseru, '_Tadaima! Kaa-san, apa Akira ada?'_

Akira sadar, ia berbeda dari Hikaru; ia tidak punya teman dekat di sekolah dan kenalannya selalu lebih tua darinya. Sedangkan Hikaru adalah tipe periang yang selalu populer. Hikaru seharusnya punya lebih banyak teman, tapi ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Akira. Ia mengingat gadis bernama Fujisaki Akari, tampaknya mereka teman sejak kecil, tapi kenapa Hikaru tidak terlihat tertarik menghabiskan waktu bersamanya atau temannya yang lain? Hikaru tidak pernah membatalkan janji mereka untuk acara pergi bersama teman atau apapun. Bahkan ia memilih pergi bersama Akira di acara Tanabata dibandingkan dengan sekelompok teman dan kakak kelasnya yang juga mengundangnya—Akira mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka di telepon—Hikaru bahkan bilang _'Aku sudah ada rencana dengan Akira,'_ padahal mereka belum merencanakan apapun!

"Akira~"

Akira menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Hikaru menatapnya dengan pandangan 'itu'. "Huh?"

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Akira~?" ia menyeringai nakal.

"Uh... bukan apa-apa..."

"Wa... Akira berbohong! Pasti ada apa-apa!"

Ia memutar bola matanya, memandangnya malas, "Kenapa kau percaya aku berbohong?"

"Huh," ia menyentuh dahi Akira, "Jika disini ada kerutan, berarti kau memikirkan sesuatu yang bodoh. Katakan!" tuntutnya. Saat Akira tidak bereaksi, Hikaru merengek, "Akira~ Akira! Akira!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kumohon hentikan rengekanmu, kau membuatku risih!" ia menghela napas, Hikaru tersenyum menang. "Ne, Hikaru... apa kau tidak punya rencana lain selain pergi denganku?"

Hikaru mengerjap, "Tidak, aku tidak punya rencana. Bukankah kau mengundangku?" ia mengerutkan dahi, "Jadi benar, ikut makan malam bersama Ogata adalah keputusan buruk."

"Bukan itu," mau tidak mau ia tersenyum, "Maksudku secara umum. Kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku. Apa kau tidak punya acara lain? pergi bersama teman-temanmu mungkin?"

Hikaru terlihat sedih. "Kau tidak senang jika aku bersamamu?"

Akira mengibaskan tangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik, "Bukan begitu! Kupikir kau pasti punya teman lain yang ingin kau habiskan waktumu bersama mereka, kan? Kau tidak sepertiku yang tidak punya teman dan tertutup—"

"Kau tidak seperti itu Akira," ia akhirnya tersenyum setelah mengerti, "Orang yang berpikir begitu tentangmu adalah orang bodoh. Kau hanya pemalu kecuali di depan goban dan pada orang yang benar-benar membuatmu jengkel, karena itu aku _cinta _membuatmu jengkel!"

Entah kenapa itu membuat mukanya panas dan ia mendengar sopirnya terbatuk.

Hikaru melanjutkan, "Aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Kau teman baikku, Akira. Kupikir tidak ada orang yang benar-benar paham diriku selain kau, bahkan orang tuaku sendiri."

Akira menaikkan alis, "Bahkan orang tuamu? Bagaimana dengan Fujisaki-san?"

Hikaru memutar bola matanya, "Sekarang aku tahu kau cemburu pada siapa," godanya, tapi sebelum Akira bisa menyangkal ia melanjutkan, "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang kebetulan berada saat aku lahir dan saat aku tumbuh, Akira. Tapi mereka bukan orang yang benar-benar paham tujuan dan dedikasiku pada go. Mereka akan tertawa seandainya aku bilang aku bisa menjual jiwaku pada go dan mereka akan tertawa seandainya aku bilang hidupku untuk menemukan langkah dewa. Apa kau akan tertawa Akira?"

Akira mengerjap dan menggeleng. "Tapi ayahku juga tidak akan tertawa saat kau bilang begitu dan juga para pemain go lain yang mendedikasikan hidupnya di go."

"Tapi bukan dengan mereka aku mencari langkah dewa. Tapi kau. Dan~ kau adalah orang yang kupilih untuk menghabiskan hidupku."

"Oh," Akira mengerjap, ia paham, ia orang cerdas untuk memahami apa yang ada dibalik kalimat itu. Hikaru menegaskan padanya jika ia menganggap Akira pantas untuk menyita semua waktunya dalam hidup. Bukan hanya sekedar beberapa jam, bukan pula hanya di depan goban, tapi seluruh kehidupannya. Ia tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa, karena ia belum pernah menanggung perasaan sebesar itu, atau tanggung jawab menjaganya. "Uh... jika memang seperti itu... kupikir terima kasih, aku senang mendengarnya."

Hikaru memutar bola matanya, "Kau selalu sok formal kalau suasananya canggung."

Akira bersemu merah, "Aku tidak begitu!"

"Kau begitu!"

"Tidak begitu!"

"Begitu!"

"Tidaaak!"

"Iyaaaa!"

Jika mereka bisa melihat sopir keluarga Akira yang malang, pria itu sedang mengela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, dan berharap kedua tangannya tidak dikemudi, sehingga ia bisa menutup telinganya. Belum selesai rasa kagetnya mendengar pembicaraan yang sangat mendalam, tiba-tiba saja semua bermanuver menjadi perkelahian anak SMP.

Begitu Akira membuka pintu dan berseru, "Tadaima!" mereka mendengar derap langkah ibunya dan seruan, "Hikaru-chaaan~" Touya Akiko berlari menyambut mereka. Akira bahkan belum pernah mendengar ibunya memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan chan bahkan dengan anak perempuan manapun, tidak juga putranya sendiri; selalu san, atau kun. Hanya Hikaru dan keimutannya yang mampu membuat orang bertingkah tidak sewajarnya—membuatnya berpikir mungkin kemampuannya bisa dikategorikan kekuatan super.

Bahkan ayah Akira, seorang Touya Meijin, ikut pergi menyambutnya, membantu Hikaru dengan barang bawaannya. "Selamat malam Meijin otou-san," Hikaru selalu memberikan sapaan pertamanya seperti itu untuk menggoda ayahnya, sebelum ia kembali dengan sebutan 'hanya otou-san'. Ayahnya tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar, "Selamat malam Hikaru. Kulihat kau menikmati perjalanan pertamamu."

"Haaai..." jawabnya seperti anak TK. Ia beralih pada ibunya, "Kulihat sudah banyak sepatu disana."

"Oh, mereka baru saja datang," katanya sambil setengah menarik lengan Hikaru, membawanya ke dalam. Akira tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat tingkah ibunya yang sepertinya lupa yang mana puteranya.

Di meja makan sudah berkumpul Ashiwara-san, Ogata-sensei, bahkan Kurata-san. "Halo, Shindou-kun."

"Halo, Kurata-san." Hikaru menguap, "Aku ingin mandi dulu."

Akiko tertawa lembut, "Aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Apa kau punya baju bersih?" Hikaru menggeleng, "Kau bisa meletakkan baju kotormu di belakang. Akira-kun, akan meminjamimu baju ganti."

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san..."

Para pro tampaknya kaget dengan perlakuan Touya Akiko pada Hikaru, dan melihat Meijin tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, mereka memutuskan jika interaksi macam itu sudah biasa. Ogata memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh spekulasi dan Ashiwara tersenyum di balik punggung tangannya sambil saling melemparkan tatapan rahasia dengan Akiko. Akira membantu ibunya menyiapkan makanan di konter dapur saat memperhatikan wanita itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Kau tampak sangat senang, Kaa-san. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hikaru berkunjung," goda Akira. "Dia memang teman pertama yang kubawa ke rumah, tapi tampaknya kau lebih bahagia di banding aku."

Akiko tertawa pelan, "Oh, maafkan aku Akira-kun~ sudah lama aku ingin anak perempuan!"

Akira membeku, "Huh?"

Akiko mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Dia tidak tampak seperti anak laki-laki di mataku. Dia sungguh imuuuttt!" Akira menga-nga, sepertinya ia belajar lagi sisi lain yang dimiliki ibunya. Pantas saja Hikaru tidak sabar menunggu masa puber. Akira tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya dianggap perempuan! Ia menatap Hikaru yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan Yukata biru miliknya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Akira mengerjap, ia tidak bisa membayangkan Hikaru menjadi lebih maskulin dari ini, entah kenapa itu mengganggunya.

Menyadari tatapannya, Hikaru membalas dengan senyum lebar, lalu melompat-lompat menghampiri mereka, "Ne, Kaa-san~ apa kau membuat ramen? Ne? Ne?"

Akiko tertawa, "Aku membuatnya, Hikaru-chan. Sebelum itu, bisa kau bawa ini ke meja makan?"

"Haaaiii"

Ogata menatap tak berkedip pada Hikaru yang meletakkan lauk di meja. Ia berkomentar, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi anggota keluarga Touya?" ia tersenyum miring.

"Huh?" Hikaru mendongak, melemparkan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau memanggil Akiko-san 'Kaa-san.'"

"Oh... Akiko kaa-san memintaku memanggilnya seperti itu, Meijin Otou-san juga."

Mata Ogata berkedut, "_Meijin _Otou-san? Aku tidak pernah mendengar julukan yang lebih menggelikan dari pada itu."

Hikaru cemberut, matanya memandang marah pada Ogata. Akira menengahi, "Otou-san yang memintanya memanggilnya begitu, Ogata-san. Hikaru cepat makan."

"Aku menunggu ramen."

"Dan kau juga meminta menu khusus?"

Ia memandang Ogata dengan sengit. Tapi sebelum bisa bicara Ashiwara memotong, "Akiko-san sangat bersemangat menyambut Shindou-kun. Wajar jika dia membuatkan menu favoritnya."

Hikaru mengangguk, "Atau kau iri dengan punyaku?" godanya. Hikaru menyeringai, "Kau tidak punya orang yang bisa membuatkan menu favoritmu."

"Aku punya restoran yang menyediakan menu favoritku," balas Ogata jengkel, "Bukan sebuah warung sepertimu."

Sebelum Hikaru bisa membalas, Akira memotong, "Hikaru, makan." Ia berharap bisa menghentikan adu mulut ini jika membuat mulut Hikaru penuh. Tapi dasar Hikaru, dengan mulut penuh ia membalas, "Akhu Thak phelu pelghi he warhung—"

Akira berseru jengkel, "Hikaru!"

Ia mengerdikan bahu dan melanjutkan makan. Akira samar-samar mendengar gumamannya, 'menjijikkan' 'pedophile' Akira hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Entah karena sikap Akira yang mampu mengendalikan keliaran Hikaru atau apa, yang membuat minat Ogata-san beralih padanya, "Hm... jadi selain kalian sekarang saling memanggil nama kecil, Shindou juga memanggil orang tuamu kaa-san dan tou-san, lalu apa lagi, Akira? Apa kau akan mulai berbagi futon?"

Ashiwara tersedak makanannya. "Seiji! Mereka baru 13 tahun!" desisnya.

"14 tahun dua bulan!" sahut Hikaru yang tidak sabar menanti masa pubernya. "Lagi pula apa salahnya berbagi futon dengan teman, aku sudah pernah melakukannya, ne Akira?" ia kelihatan bingung sementara Akira menenggak air putihnya.

"Heh..."

Muka Akira memerah, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bisa lebih merah dari ini. "Uh... itu karena Hikaru takut dengan suara petir—"

"Hei! Jangan bocorkan kelemahanku pada Ogata-pedophile!" Touya Meijin yang baru keluar dari ruang belajar tampak tertegun dan Ogata menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Akira menghela napas dan memilih melanjutkan makan, berharap tidak berada di tempat ini. Setelah Akiko dan Meijin bergabung bersama mereka, suasana kembali bisa dikendalikan.

Setelah makan malam, Hikaru duduk di beranda kamar Akira yang menghadap ke arah taman, sementara sahabatnya itu menyiapkan futon. "Kau tidak tidur, Hikaru?"

"Ne, Akira... sepertinya sebentar lagi mau hujan..."

Akira tersenyum lembut sambil duduk di sampingnya, "Hidungmu selalu bisa menangkap bau hujan."

"Aku suka hujan, tapi aku benci petir," ia bergidik.

"Hm... apa kau juga akan bersembunyi lagi di futon-ku, Hikaru?"

"Mou~ Akira. Kau tahu aku tidak punya pilihan, kau tidak punya kolong tempat tidur."

"Kau bersembunyi disana?"

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuaku tengah malam? Itu memalukan!"

"Seperti kau tidak pernah berbuat hal memalukan saja."

"Duh~ jangan memulai pertengkaran. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," ia melompat untuk mengambil tas-nya. Lalu menyerahkan kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado sederhana berwarna cokelat. Akira membukanya penasaran, matanya terbelalak saat melihat apa isinya, "Ini—ini... Terima kasih, Hikaru..." bisiknya lembut. Hikaru tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tahu kau akan suka." Di tangan Akira sebuah sketsa dirinya dalam lembaran kertas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya? Ini buatan profesional, maksudku bagaimana caranya siapapun dia menggambarnya?"

Hikaru terkekeh, "'Siapapun dia' bernama Marcus, dan dia memang pelukis pro. Dia menggambarmu saat aku menunjukkan fotomu," Hikaru menunjukkan foto Akira di dompetnya.

"Kau punya fotoku?"

"Kau tidak punya fotoku, Akira?"

Akira merona, sebenarnya dia punya, tapi tidak di dompet. "Aku punya," ia mengeluarkan hp-nya dan menunjukkannya pada Hikaru.

"Aku tahu kau punya," ia menyeringai. "Tapi taruh fotonya di dompetmu, biar sama."

"Hm... sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar punya dompet. Tapi aku akan membelinya. Lagi pula sebentar lagi aku akan membutuhkannya jika jadi pro, untuk menyimpan kartu identitas dan uangku sendiri, kukira."

"Kau benar! Ini sudah musim panas, sebulan lagi kita ikut ujian pro!"

Akira memutar bola matanya, "Sudah kuduga kau akan lupa. Jadi, kapan kau mendaftar ujian?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya polos. "Kupikir Kuwabara-shishou yang akan mengurusnya..."

"Sebaiknya kau segera menghubungi Maeda-san. Kita tidak mau Kuwabara-sensei lupa seperti kejadian kemarin."

"Kau benar."

"Ayo tidur. Aku tidak mau besok kesulitan membangunkanmu," katanya sambil masuk ke dalam futonnya. Hikaru menyeringai, melompat-lompat mengikuti Akira, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Futonmu di sebelah sana," gerutunya.

"Sebentar lagi hujan," keluhnya sambil mendesak Akira agar memberinya tempat. Akira hanya menghela napas dan berdoa semoga besok lengannya tidak kaku.

Pagi keesokan harinya, Akira bangun begitu ibunya memanggil namanya lembut dari ambang pintu. Wanita itu tampak geli, membuat Akira menyadari jika Hikaru masih tidur di salah satu lengannya. "Beri aku lima belas menit."

"Pakai seluruh waktumu, Akira-kun," kata ibunya sambil tertawa pelan. Ia bisa mendengar ibunya berkata pada ayahnya jika mereka tampak sangat imut saat tidur bersama. Ia juga tidak salah dengar suara batuk Ogata, tampaknya pria itu akhirnya menginap semalam. Akira terdiam sebentar, memutuskan cara yang paling efektif untuk membangunkan Hikaru karena sepertinya ia sudah menggunakan semua cara yang bisa dipiikirkannya. Ia memutuskan untuk memakai cara yang tidak banyak membuat keributan, mengingat mereka ada tamu lain.

Di lain pihak, Hikaru merasakan cubitan di pipinya. Ia berusaha mengibaskannya dan menyusup masuk ke dalam sesuatu yang terasa hangat. Cubitan itu kembali lagi, kali ini ditambah colekan di hidungnya. "Eng~"

"Hikaru, bangun..."

Hikaru membuka sebelah mata, semuanya masih tampak buram. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi dan menyadari jika itu Akira, dan lengan Akira masih di bawah kepalanya. "Bangun atau aku akan menggendongmu dan menceburkanmu ke kamar mandi."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Akira~" ia menarik selimutnya menutupi kepalanya lagi.

"Aku akan melakukannya, terutama jika kau terus menindih tanganku."

"Eng~ pergilah."

"Tidak sampai kau bangun," ia mencubit pipi Hikaru lagi.

"Mou~ Akiraaaaa..." Hikaru berguling ke futonnya sendiri, tapi Akira menahannya.

"Ini dia yang kucemaskan setiap kali aku harus membangunkanmu," gerutunya. "Sekarang bangun! Kau berjanji pada ibuku untuk menemaninya pergi belanja."

Hikaru membuka sebelah matanya. Ikat rambut yang longgar membuat rambutnya berjatuhan di sekitar lengan dan bantalnya. Akira tidak pernah bosan melihat pemandangan itu.

"Beri aku waktu lima menit."

Akira mendesah, lima menit lagi lengan kaku. Akira menghitung, "Ini sudah lima menit."

Hikaru mengerang, "Bantu aku bangun," ia melemparkan lengannya ke bahunya.

"Jangan manja," tapi Akira meraihnya. Membantunya berdiri sempoyongan. Hikaru menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sarapannya apa?"

"Cuci mukamu dulu."

"Aku cuma bertanya Akira~ ne? Ne?"

Akira tidak menghentikan kegiatannya melipat futon, "Miso dan tempura."

"Yee~ tempura!"

Akira memutar bola matanya. Ibunya terlalu memanjakan Hikaru.

Hikaru, Akira dan Akiko berangkat setelah sarapan. Hikaru memakai salah satu yukata Akira lagi, karena meminjam kaos dan kemejanya hanya akan membuatnya tampak konyol. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau beli, Kaa-san?" tanya Hikaru di dalam mobil.

"Hm... kau tahu Minami-san, sepupu Akira akhirnya menikah. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah pernikahan untuknya..."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya mengajak temanmu, Kaa-san? Kami tidak tahu banyak soal hadiah pernikahan."

"Oh, aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kubeli, Akira-kun. Aku hanya ingin kalian menemaniku." Mobil mereka seketika berhenti di depan toko barang antik. "Minami suka sekali kerajinan keramik, dan aku ingin membelikannya sesuatu yang bisa ia dan suaminya pakai."

Hikaru menoleh pada kotak pajangan, mengamati gelas antik disana, dan menga-nga melihat harganya '5000 yen!, mahal sekali!' tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah, ia mengamatinya baik-baik sekali lagi dan yakin jika itu benda palsu! Tapi belum sempat Hikaru bicara, Akiko dan Akira sudah masuk ke dalam toko. Hikaru mengejarnya, "Ano, Okaa—" terdengar suara orang bicara dengan serius.

"Apa? ini pot bunga Keichou?!"

"Ini buatan jaman Keichou. Orang hebat yang membuatnya bernama Sanwan Yaemon."

"Aku tahu dia, aku tahu dia!" balas yang lain dengan bersemangat. "Pot bunga Yaemon ada sesuatu yang spesial kan? Karena itu disebut Keichou." Hikaru mengamatinya lebih dekat. "1.500.000 yen. Tidak bisa di nego lagi."

"Hikaru?" Akira memperhatikannya. "Ada apa Hikaru?" bisiknya.

"Itu palsu."

Akiko dan Akira menatapnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Torajiro tahu banyak tentang ini karena keunikan seleranya. Karena itu Hikaru bisa tahu. Tapi ini... Akira memperhatikan, seolah Hikaru tengah kerasukan, mata hijaunya yang menatap tajam pot bunga itu sekilas tampak dalam, ekpresinya serius membuatnya tampak misterius. Hilang sudah wajah jenaka-nya, gerak-geriknya tampak tua seakan pernah mengalami hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak tersentuh umurnya, lalu ia berkata dengan keras, "Biru tua yang lembut... hasil yang belum jadi... dan bentuknya yang beda jauh dari hasil karya Yaemon." Kedua pria yang sedang bicara menoleh pada Hikaru, dan seolah Hikaru tersadar dari apapun yang merasukinya ia berkata, "Paman, itu palsu."

"Kau tahu apa anak muda?" sergah pemilik toko.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, itu palsu."

"Benarkah?" seru pelanggannya. Buru-buru mengembalikan benda itu ke rak.

Pria gendut itu menyeringai kesal, "Bisa juga kau anak muda. Kau sudah membuat buruanku lari."

"Buruan?! Kau anggap aku buruan!?"

Pria itu tertawa, membuatnya tampak seperti kodok. Hikaru seketika melompat ke belakang Akira. 'Hikaru?' bisiknya.

'Dia terlihat seperti kodok saat tersenyum, aku benci kodok!'

"Apa maksudmu palsu? 1.500.000 yen untuk barang palsu?!"

"Ku ku ku... aku keceplosan di depan target bodoh."

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh? Maksudmu aku?"

Tak memperdulikannya, ia malah bicara pada Hikaru. "Tapi aku suka bocah bermata tajam sepertimu. Ada dua macam orang di dunia ini, orang yang punya mata bagus dan orang yang tidak tahu apapun."

Hikaru melirik ke ruang dalam, ada papan go disana. "Ne, paman... Apa kau mau bertaruh, jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu dalam permainan go, berikan pot bunga seharga 1000 yen itu padaku. Jika aku kalah, aku akan membeli pot seharga 1.500.000 yen."

Pria itu tampak terkejut. "Hikaru..." bisik Akiko cemas. Akira menahan lengan ibunya dan mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak percaya jika aku bisa membayarnya?" ia menoleh pada Akiko. "Ne, Kaa-san?"

Akiko menatap Hikaru lalu pada Akira, Hikaru sempat ragu wanita itu akan mendukungnya, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk, "Aku akan membayarnya."

Pria kodok itu tersenyum lebar, membuat Hikaru bergidik.

Hikaru mengambil tempat di salah satu sisi goban, begitu juga pria itu, sementara yang lainnya duduk di dekat mereka supaya bisa melihat. "Jangan curang, bocah. Aku benci anak sok percaya diri sepertimu. Aku tidak akan bermain enteng, biar seperti ini aku dan-5."

"Ne, Akira-kun... apa tidak apa-apa?"

Akira memandang Hikaru dengan ekspresi serius, lalu mengangguk, "Dia tidak akan kalah."

Hikaru menutup mata sambil menghela napas, lalu mengambil langkah 16-17, komoku _pachi!_

18-5, Hane

8-18, Kaketsugi

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Akira mengerutkan dahi, jelas sekali Hikaru sedang memainkan speed go, tapi dalam situasi seperti ini? melawan dan-5?

2-17, Ate

Akira membuka mulutnya terkejut. Langkah yang kuat sekali, batinnya.

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Lawan Hikaru menggertakkan gigi, sementara Akira menyeringai, 'Sungguh berat sebelah... ini benar-benar berat sebelah! Hikaru mendominasi seluruh permainan. Perbedaan kemampuan ini jauh sekali'

"A...aku kalah... kenapa bisa..."

"Kau mengaku kalah, berarti pot bunga 1000 yen itu jadi milikku."

"Tapi kenapa... kenapa kau bisa menang! Ini mustahil!"

Hikaru menyeringai, "Ini tidak mustahil. Aku bahkan bisa menang jika melanjutkan bijimu," Hikaru menukar go-ke mereka. "Bagaimana? Supaya kau yakin, aku akan memainkan permainanmu, dan menang."

"Itu mustahil. Sombong sekali kau!"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya membuktikan," 16-2, Kiema _pachi!_

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

Pachi

...Pachi!

Hikaru menyeringai 3-9, Kiri

Pria itu menjatuhkan kembali bijinya ke go-ke, lalu menundukkan kepala dan menyerah, "Makemashita..."

"Arigatou gozaimasu..." Hikaru berdiri, lalu memandang Akira. "Akira, coba kau tuangkan air pada pot 1000 yen itu."

Akira tidak berkomentar dan melakukan apa yang disuruh sekalipun ia bertanya-tanya. Akira terbelalak menatapnya, mereka bergerak mendekat penasaran dan seruan terkejut mulai terdengar. Hikaru tersenyum pada Akira, merasa damai bisa bertemu dengan pot bunga itu sekali lagi. Dulu, ia pernah melihatnya saat berada di istana Kyoto sebagai Torajirou.

"Hikaru... ini... begitu di tuang air, bunga bermunculan di bawahnya."

"Indahnya..." kata Akiko.

"Pot bunga ini punya bunga sendiri di dalamnya. Inilah hasil karya Yaemon. Inilah keindahan yang sebenarnya, karena itu berbeda dari yang lain..."

"A... aku tidak pernah melihatnya... benda legenda itu..." pria itu meraihnya membuat airnya tumpah, "Ini punyaku!"

"Tidak tahu diri!" mengejutkan, ini beralas dari Akiko. "Kau sendiri yang bilang ada dua tipe orang di dunia ini, yang bermata tajam dan tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Apa kau bilang! Beraninya kau!"

"Paman," Hikaru memanggilnya dengan nada suara yang bisa membuat bayi berhenti menangis seketika. "Kau seorang pemain go profesional bukan? Kau mau nama baikmu tercemar di lingkup dunia go yang terbatas dengan menyerang istri Meijin?"

"Ap—apa maksudmu."

"Nama wanita ini Touya Akiko dan anak laki-laki di sebelahnya adalah Touya Akira."

Pria yang menjadi pelanggan terkesiap kaget. Sedangkan pria kodok itu pucat pasi, dan meletakkan pot bunga itu tanpa daya. Hikaru mengambilnya, dan menyelimutinya dengan sapu tangan. "Kaa-san, kau bisa membayarnya sesuai harga."

Akiko mengeluarkan uang 1000 yen dan mengikuti Hikaru keluar dari toko, di ambang pintu ia berhenti sejenak untuk berkata, "Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu bermain curang lagi. Jika aku menemukan hal yang sama, suamiku tak kan tinggal diam."

Di dalam mobil, Akiko memeluk kedua anak laki-lakinya, "Hikaru~ itu tadi menakutkan sekali!" Hikaru tertawa. "Tapi kau lebih menakutkan, Hikaru! Bagaimana mungkin kau bertaruh berbahaya seperti itu."

Hikaru menjulurkan lidah, "Aku percaya dengan kemampuanku. Lagi pula, Kaa-san juga menakutkan, dengan ancaman yang terakhir."

"Oh~ aku tidak bisa berhenti gemetar...!"

Akira tersenyum, "Tapi kau bisa mendapatkan hadiahmu seharga 1000 yen, Kaa-san."

"Kau benar! Aku beruntung sekali mengajak Hikaru. Padahal aku tidak tahu kau tahu banyak tentang barang antik!"

"Hanya karya Yaemon, kupikir."

"Bakat yang aneh Hikaru."

"Kupikir kau harus menyebutnya bakat unik, Akira~"

"Tapi aku penasaran, sebenarnya berapa harga benda ini?" keduanya menoleh pada Hikaru.

"Hm... kupikir itu sekitar 1 miliyar Yen..."

"1 miliyar!"

Hikaru mengerdikkan bahu, "Benda itu melewati banyak jaman, wajar saja jika semahal itu."

Akiko memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing, "Dan aku membelinya seharga 1000 yen~ Ini terlalu menakutkan. Aku takut menghabiskan tabungan keberuntunganku..."

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san. Hal semacam ini lazim terjadi di sekitar Hikaru. Itu salah satu kemampuan supernya," komentarnya sarkartis.

"Mou! Akira Baka!"

xxXxx

A/N

Aku bahagia sekali bisa menulis percakapan Hikaru seperti, _"Ne? Akira. Ne? Ne?"_ atau "Haaaiii" atau _Lalu dia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat. _Rasanya keimutan Hikaru ditembakkan 1000 % pakai misilnya gundam! Duh! Gak nahan sama pesonanya Hikaru.

Menurutku, itu nggak terlalu OCC soalnya kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, Hikaru versi original juga punya potensi manja-manja seperti ini. Lagi pula, Hikaru di cerita ini terobsesi sama Sai, jadi wajar saja jika dia mengambil sedikit karakternya? Gimana pendapat kalian? :D

Adegan dimana Hikaru menyebut Ogata Pedophile di depan Touya Kouyo [author-nya gulung2 sambil ketawa ngakak, jadi gak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dalam tulisan]

Touya Akiko! Aku suka banget karakter satu ini! Kubuat dia memuja Hikaru supaya jalan Akira nantinya lebih mudah [kalian tahu maksudku kan? (evil smile) kekekeke]

* Soal Pot bunga buatan Yaemon, diadaptasi dari omake Hikaru no Go episode 64, disertai dengan modifikasi :D

Bocoran next Chapter:

Kucing bernama Oji-sama, Kadowaki Tatsuhiko dan Mitani

Mereka melewati hari-hari menjelang ujian pro!


	7. Shindou&Para pemain curang:Jl menuju pro

Mood: Well... aku kembali! Yuuhuuu (enjoy)

Muse: I'm Outta Time (Oasis) and If Time Is All I Have (James Blunt) sungguh depresiiii

A/N (karena panjang, bagi yang malas baca dan merasa ini buang2 waktu, silakan melewatinya. Authornya sendiri juga gak ngerti kenapa kok nulis panjang lebar, gak malah langsung nulis cerita?)

**Hitsuzen:** bagi para reader yang bertanya2 apa aku masih hidup atau apa aku baik-baik saja? Untunglah, aku baik-baik saja dan masih bernapas...! :D hanya sekedar terkena kram otak, mengalami tragedi komedi dan menghadiri sesi terapi. Jadi aku memutuskan break sebentar, dari pada aku melalukan pemerkosaan otak yang malah membuat jalan cerita berubah jadi cerita horor. Salahkan saja kesibukan. Pasti kalian pernah mengalaminya, kan? Dipaksa mengerjakan sesuatu yang dibenci tapi tidak bisa dihindari (kebanyakan pasti pelajar, karyawan lembur atau ibu muda baru punya anak yang sudah gak tidur 3 hari 3 malam—kata survei). Sekali lagi aku berpikir, seandainya hidup bisa diperlambat dan dipercepat sesuka hati seperti menulis fanfic :V

Bagi reader yang setia mengoreksi, mengeritik cerdas, memuji atau yang baru jadi readernya Hitsuzen atau yang hanya sekedar coba2 nulis review, maaf tidak bisa membalas secara pribadi. Kuharap dengan ini saja cukup? (lagi pula lebih penting baca ceritanya, dibandingkan baca Author Note kan? /mulai kehilangan kepercayaan diri/) tapi tetap saja, membaca review kalian membuatku jadi ingin menulis lagi! jadi jangan pernah capek review, sekalipun aku lebih cemas kalian capek nunggu update-ku.

**Hikaru:** Tentu, kamu bakal ditinggal readermu kalau terus2an bikin alasan padahal sebenarnya hidupmu hanya bolak balik fandom Death Note ke Natsume Yuujinchou ke Hikaru no Go atau XXX Holic, main Combo Caos sambil ngemil dan menghabiskan sisa umur dengan menghambur-hamburkan waktu buat acara nggak penting seperti download anime (bukan Yaoi-lho ya, bukan!), nulis Author Note dan ikut arisan ibu2.

**Akira:** Ssst! Hikaru! Nanti dia suruh kamu pakai baju cewek lagi lho!

**Hitsuzen:** (padahal situnya seneng)

**Hikaru:** Mati aja sana author yang namanya ada Hitsuzennya!hmbercxzdvg (akira berusaha membungkam Hikaru)

**Hitsuzen:** Ehem...! (gak peduli :P lagian aku yang berkuasa) Nah, para reader, kalian lebih percaya omongan authornya dibandingkan omongannya Hikaru, kan? Semua tahu kalo omongannya Hikaru itu bulsh*t!

**Hikaru:** !#$T%&amp;U&amp;I Bah! Yang jelas Hitsuzen gak punya apa-apa dan gak ambil apa-apa dari cerita ini. Dan dia sama sekali gak punya KUASA selain merusak cerita asli dan menghina sisi maskulinku!

**Akira:** ... Dia juga gak punya aku, tapi kehormatan bagiku ikut project ini. Psst [aku gak protes karena dipasangkan sama Hikaru, ini rahasia. Aku bakal protes keras kalo Hikaru dipasangkan sama Ogata.]

**Hikaru:** Apa? gak kedengaran?! Kamu bilang apa?

**Akira:**... smirk

**Hikaru: **aku tadi kok sepertinya dengar nama Ogata. Jadi ingat, aku ada janji buat main go sama Ogata-Pedo

**Akira:** Ogata-Pedo Hikaru?! sejak kapan kau memberi nama panggilan buat Ogata!

**Hikaru:** Apaan sih, Akira. Baaaaka!

**Akira: **Aku nggak Baka!

**Hikaru:** Baka!

**Akira:** Nggak!

**Hikaru:** Iya

**Akira:** Ngg—

**Hitsuzen:** [cedera otak] dengan otak yang masih tersisa ¼, langsung aja!

Enjoy it, my dears!

X

X

X

Summary:

Go baginya sesuatu yang menjembatani perasaan Sai dan Torajirou. Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, mengalir begitu kuat dan menjadi perasaannya sendiri. Mau tak mau itu mempengaruhi Hikaru. Terkadang, ia merasa seolah tak diberi pilihan untuk masa depannya sendiri; seolah salah memilih sesuatu yang bukan go. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba beralih, go selalu kembali padanya. Mungkin ini obsesi, mungkin kutukan, tapi sekarang Hikaru sudah belajar menerimanya. Jika para dewa bersusah payah membuatnya jadi manusia seperti ini, mungkin ada tujuan dibaliknya.

Sangat disayangkan, bakat dan jiwa muda harus disia-siakan untuk permainan tidak jujur. Seandainya mereka tahu, hanya nasib buruk yang menanti pada permainan curang. Pengalaman Sai dan kematian tragisnya masih menjadi duri di jiwa Hikaru; membuatnya memiliki rasa benci pribadi pada kecurangan dalam permainan go. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya mulai mendidih, tapi ia mencoba menahan semua itu untuk melihat sejauh mana kecurangan ini berlangsung.

X

X

X

Chapter 7

Shindou dan para pemain curang = Jalan menuju dunia pro

xxXxx

Di salah satu bagian rumah Kuwabara-shishou, ada sebuah ruang favorit Hikaru. Ruang itu tidak besar, tapi bertatami dengan tempat membaca berupa seiza dengan meja rendah yang menghadap jendela tinggi. Jendela itu menghadap ke arah halaman dengan kolam ikan koi dan pepohonan momiji. Jika musim panas, Hikaru bisa menyalakan AC, tapi ia lebih suka membuka jendelanya lebar-lebar dan membiarkan semilir angin masuk. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi daya tarik utamanya, melainkan koleksi peninggalan Honinbou Shushaku. Rak-rak tingginya menyimpan banyak kifu yang bahkan tidak dimiliki oleh musium di Inoshima. Bahkan ada rak yang berisi banyak keramik koleksi Torajirou, juga disalah satu bagian temboknya terpampang lukisan setengah badan Torajirou beserta kaligrafinya. Ada goban tua dengan bercak darah tak jauh dari meja baca. Tidak pernah dipakai bermain, tapi tidak dibiarkan kotor. Hikaru menyentuh benda itu dengan sayang, mengingatnya sebagai goban terakhir miliknya di kehidupannya yang lama.

Hikaru menghela napas sebelum beranjak menuju salah satu rak untuk mengambil catatan kifu. Ia tidak punya masalah membaca kifu cetakan baru. Tapi ia merasakan perbedaan yang menyenangkan jika bisa menyentuh kifu asli. Hikaru membalik halamannya perlahan dengan penuh rasa hormat. Walau ia mengingat semua kifu yang ada di tempat ini, bukan berarti ia tidak menikmati membuka catatannya sendiri. Rasanya seperti membuka diary lama yang ditulis waktu kecil, bedanya, catatannya ini hanya terpaut beberapa ratus tahun dari diary-nya.

Saat benaknya tenggelam dalam bacaannya, seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Shindou-kun," seorang pria muda bersetelan jas berdiri ragu-ragu di ambang pintu. Di belakangnya wanita muda berdiri sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Shiroe-san! Dan Hanae-san!" Shiroe dan Hanae adalah pro dan-5. Sekalipun tidak mengejutkan mereka datang kemari karena banyak yang ingin belajar dari Kuwabara-shishou walau pria tua itu dengan jelas menolak mengangkat murid, sebelum Hikaru tentu saja, tapi jika mereka berdua menemui Hikaru, berarti mereka tidak ingin belajar dari Shihou. Yang artinya, "Kami ingin bermain denganmu, Shindou-kun," kata Hanae, disertai dengan anggukan Shiroe, "Jika tidak menganggu."

"Tentu saja, Shiroe-san, Hanae-san,"Hikaru memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk masuk. Keduanya mengambil seiza yang di tumpuk dekat pintu masuk sebelum sama-sama duduk di depan salah satu goban.

Hikaru menyembunyikan senyum geli melihat ada begitu banyak pro yang ingin bermain dengannya. Biasanya mereka para pemain muda yang mengidolakan Kuwabara Honinbou. Pamor Hikaru tersebar luas diantara mereka seperti kacang goreng. Walau belum ada yang benar-benar bertemu muka dengannya secara langsung karena Kuwabara sangat posesif mengenai Hikaru. Jika pro itu tidak benar-benar punya masa depan cerah, atau tidak mengenal Kuwabara lama, maka mereka tidak diijinkan bermain dengan Hikaru. Semua itu lebih untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari rasa putus asa dan minder, dibandingkan demi Hikaru. Sebab, menurut Kuwabara tidak ada diantara mereka yang sebanding dengan Hikaru. Ia bilang, bahkan banyak pro Dan tinggi tidak sebanding dengan Touya Akira! Mengejutkan karena mereka bahkan belum pro. Hikaru tidak protes karena ia masih bisa bermain di NetGo, dan ia juga tidak suka jadi sorot perhatian. Sudah cukup pengalamannya menjadi photo model dadakan.

Hikaru mengangkat Ojii-san, kucing Kuwabara-shishou, yang tidur di atas goban dan memindahkannya ke pangkuannya. Kucing itu bernama Kuro karena bulu hitam legamnya. Tapi Hikaru memanggilnya Jii-san atau Ojii-chan karena wajahnya mirip Kuwabara! Semua itu hanya untuk menggoda gurunya. Jelas shishou sebal dengan nama panggilan baru kucingnya itu, karena bahkan Maeda juga memanggilnya begitu. Sepertinya itu dijadikan cara penghuni rumah ini untuk melampiaskan rasa stress mereka pada Kuwabara Honinbou.

Mereka bermain bergantian. Pertama-tama Shiroe melawan Hikaru, lalu Hanae melawan Hikaru. Saat Shiroe dan Hanae bermain, Hikaru akan duduk sambil mengamati dan memberikan pendapatnya di akhir permainan. Saat Hikaru bermain, ia akan bermain dengan seluruh kemampuan. Itu yang sejak awal dilakukannya atas permintaan mereka. Pada awalnya Hikaru takut kemampuannya akan membuat kedua pro muda ini putus asa. Kenyataan membuktikan tidak banyak yang berhasil melewati tembok tinggi, apalagi jika lawannya remaja 14 tahun. Tapi mengejutkan saat tahu mereka kembali lagi esoknya dan kembali lagi di hari selanjutnya. Pada saat itu Hikaru mengerti mengapa Kuwabara mengijinkannya bermain dengan kedua pro ini, dan beberapa pro muda lainnya seperti Yamada-san dan Higuchi-san.

"Makemashita," kata Shiroe-san yang dibalas dengan gaya biasa oleh Hanae-san. Disaat yang sama Maeda-san melongok dari ambang pintu.

"Hikaru-sama?"

"Maeda?"

"Ada gadis muda yang berkeliaran di depan pagar mengaku temanmu. Dia menyebutmu Hikaru, jadi aku mengira kalian teman dekat. Aku membawanya masuk. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Huh? Akari?" Gadis muda yang dimaksud keluar dari balik punggung Maeda, berdiri dengan sorot gugup Fujisaki Akari.

"Kau mengenalnya? Atau dia salah satu _stalker_mu?"

"Ah... dia salah satu _stalker_ku—"

"Hikaru!" seru Akari kesal.

"—sejak aku umur lima tahun."

Maeda tertawa. "Baiklah. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian." Bersamaan dengan itu Shiroe dan Hanae juga ikut berpamitan.

Akari masuk sambil mengamati ruangan itu seakan sedang berhadapan dengan alien.

Menahan geli, Hikaru bertanya sambil membersihkan goban, "Apa yang membawamu kemari, Akari?"

"Oh, Hikaru... aku berusaha menghubungimu sejak lama. Tapi ibumu bilang kau tidak akan pulang sampai menjelang musim dingin? Kenapa?"

"Ah... Aku akan memberimu nomor ponselku."

"Kau punya ponsel!?" Hikaru menyerahkan kertas berisi angka pada Akari.

"Karena aku jarang pulang, ibu membelikanku ponsel supaya aku bisa meneleponnya kapanpun. Dan ya, aku tidak akan pulang hingga menjelang musim dingin untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian pro. Letak sekolah lebih dekat dari sini dibandingkan dari rumah."

"Oh... benar... kau ikut ujian pro..." Akari tampak sedih.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu menghela napas, "Sebenarnya aku ingin minta bantuanmu untuk menjadi salah satu anggota tournament go musim panas ini. Kaga-senpai mungkin tidak akan mau membantu lagi karena sibuk dengan tournamet sogi. Aku masih berusaha mencari anggota tambahan. Jadi, paling tidak jika kau mau ikut..." Akari menangkap ekspresi Hikaru. "Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, ya?"

Hikaru menggaruk kepalanya. "Jadwalku akan sangat padat Akari... tapi aku akan membantumu mencari anggota." Hikaru melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah hampir makan malam. Ayo. Aku akan mentraktirmu ramen. Kebetulan aku juga perlu ke Nihon-Kiin untuk mengembalikan formulir pendaftaran ujian, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang setelah itu."

"Tentu."

* * *

Waya Yoshitaka baru saja keluar dari lift sendirian. Biasanya ia selalu bersama teman, Nase atau Isumi-san. Tapi tidak kali ini, walau Ochi mengikuti di belakangnya, anak itu tidak dihitung teman. Saat itulah ia menangkap sosok Shindou Hikaru, yang memang menonjol, di lobi depan; sedang menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran ujian pro sepertinya. Anak itu memakai pakaian normal, tidak berkimono seperti biasanya, tapi celana jins dan kemeja pucat. Rambutnya masih di kepang seperti biasanya dan disampirkan di salah satu bahunya. Ia membeku ditempat beberapa detik, membuat Ochi melemparkan pandangan tanya yang diabaikannya. Lalu, ia berjalan langsung menuju anak itu. "Shindou Hikaru." katanya dengan nada serius.

Anak itu tampak terkejut, tapi bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya dengan baik dan melemparkan senyum lebarnya. "Waya-kun!" sapaan akrab itu membuat Waya sedikit kehilangan pegangan. Shindou memang punya karakter riang, tapi ia tidak menyangka anak itu akan menyambutnya dengan akrab setelah kejadian kemarin. Saat itu Waya menyadari jika ia tidak benar-benar bisa membenci Shindou. Anak itu jauh dari karakter Touya Akira yang selalu membuatnya sebal, walau mereka sama-sama jenius.

"Aku ingin bermain melawanmu."

Hikaru mengerjap beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Kenalanmu Hikaru?" suara feminim menyadarkan Waya jika ada gadis yang berdiri di dekat Hikaru. Ia sangat cantik dan terlihat akrab dengannya.

"Perkenalkan, Waya Yoshitaka, Insei. Waya, ini sahabatku sejak kecil, Fujisaki Akari." _Sahabat?_ Tentu saja. Jika ia juga jadi saksi mata kepopuleran Hikaru di kalangan perempuan, ia tidak menjamin seperti apa reaksinya.

"Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa."

Setelah mereka bertukar salam, Hikaru bertanya pada sahabatnya, "Kau ada waktu untuk beberapa ronde pertandingan, Akari?" melihat gadis itu mengangguk, Hikaru beralih padanya, "Oke. Kita bisa mencari salon terdekat. Kuharap kau sudah makan malam."

"Tidak perlu mencemaskanku," gumamnya sambil mengikuti mereka.

Mereka pergi ke salah satu salon go yang belum pernah didatangi Hikaru. Dia tidak ingin Waya bertemu kehebohan para penggemarnya di Heart of Stone dan jadi semakin membencinya. Juga, pastinya Waya bukan salah satu orang yang senang di ajak ke Salon go Meijin.

Salon go itu berada di baseman salah satu toko di daerah pertokoan padat, tempat yang dekat dengan kedai ramen dan Nihon-Kiin. Tampaknya mereka sama-sama belum pernah kesana, melihat Waya tampak penasaran dengan salon yang sepi dan hanya punya sedikit pengunjung itu. Penjaga konternya seorang lelaki tua yang tampaknya tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. "500 yen untuk anak-anak," katanya setelah melemparkan pandangan sekilas pada mereka sebelum kembali pada koran yang dibacanya. Hikaru meletakkan 1000 yen, "Hanya kami berdua yang main," katanya. Ia menatap Waya sambil menyeringai, "Biar kuteraktir." Waya hanya mengerdikkan bahu sambil berkata, "Trims." Ia bukan tipe orang yang menolak keberuntungan walau ia yakin Hikaru bersikap baik karena rasa bersalahnya. Toh ia tidak benar-benar marah pada Hikaru, mungkin hanya sedikit terusik, benar, _terusik._

Saat itulah Waya menangkap perhatian Hikaru beralih pada hal lain.

* * *

Hikaru mengamati dengan penasaran pada seorang remaja yang sedang bermain go dan masih memakai seragam. Sungguh pemandangan ganjil melihat anak muda berada di salon go, dan melihat reaksi Waya, sepertinya dia bukan insei. Hikaru berjalan mendekati meja itu untuk melihat pertandingan mereka. Dan dahinya berkerut saat melihat lembaran uang 10.000 yen di sisi samping goban. _Taruhan?_

Pachi. Pachi. Pachi. Hikaru membelalakkan mata saat melihat gerakan ringan jari-jari anak itu menggeser biji go lawannya. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi saat lawannya membalas dengan cara yang sama. Hikaru mengerutkan kening, gerakan itu sangat halus dan sangat sulit untuk dilihat jika lawannya seorang amatir. Tapi Hikaru bisa melihatnya, keduanya saling bermain curang. Tapi kemampuan curang anak itu jauh dibandingkan lawannya, dan Hikaru bisa merasakan punggung tegangnya dan keringat yang mulai menetes di dahinya. Hikaru sudah bisa menebak bagaimana akhirnya. Sangat disayangkan, bakat dan jiwa muda harus disia-siakan untuk permainan tidak jujur. Seandainya mereka tahu, hanya nasib buruk yang menanti pada permainan curang. Pengalaman Sai dan kematian tragisnya masih menjadi duri di jiwa Hikaru; membuatnya memiliki rasa benci pribadi pada kecurangan dalam permainan go. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya mulai mendidih, tapi ia mencoba menahan semua itu untuk melihat sejauh mana kecurangan ini berlangsung.

Mereka sedang menyentuh yose. Hikaru membuka kipas dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di baliknya, mengamati dengan tajam saat Mitani menarik sebuah biji go diam-diam dan mengambilnya. _Dia curang juga di seichi, dasar rakus. Dia sengaja memindahkan batu untuk memindahkan wilayahnya dan mengurangi wilayah musuh._ Hikaru yang merasakan Waya akan bicara, melemparkan tangan untuk menahannya sambil menggelengkan kepala. _"Tapi dia curang!"_ bisiknya.

Hikaru tersenyum miring, _"Tidak juga, coba lihat."_ Di saat yang sama, lawannya melakukan hal yang sama. _"Keduanya bermain curang!" _seru Waya tertahan.

"Kau masih mau bermain, nak?" kata pria itu.

Anak itu menggertakkan gigi.

"Ah... benar. Kau tidak akan tahu hasilnya sampai di akhir pertandingan."

Pada akhirnya anak itu kalah 12.5 moku. "Dikurangi komi, jadi 12 moku," kata pria itu sambil menghembuskan asap rokok.

"Sial!" anak itu memukul meja.

"Ne, kau," kata Hikaru. "Kau memakai seragam SMP Haze, kan?"

"Apa maumu?!"

"Siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?" kata Hikaru tanpa menurunkan kipasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?!"

Waya tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hikaru, tapi ia bisa merasakan anak itu merencanakan sesuatu. "Jawab saja!" seru Waya jengkel. Semakin cepat ini berakhir, semakin cepat ia bisa bertanding dengan Hikaru.

Melihat anak yang lebih tua dan tampang garang Waya, Mitani menjawab, "Uh... Mitani Yuki... kelas satu."

"Heeeh... jadi satu angkatan denganku. Mitani-kun, namaku Shindou Hikaru. Aku cuma ingin mengajukan penawaran, jika aku bisa mengalahkan paman itu, apa kau mau ikut bergabung klub go dan berjanji tidak akan main curang?" Mitani tampak bingung. "Sepertinya kau juga butuh banyak uang, aku juga bisa mengembalikan uangmu. Bagaimana?" Saat Mitani tak mengatakan apa-apa, Hikaru menekankan. "Aku tidak bisa disini selamanya, kau tahu? Aku juga ada pertandingan lain," katanya sambil melirik Waya. "Bagaimana?"

Saat Mitani mengangguk lemas, Hikaru menurunkan kipasnya, menunjukkan seringai puas. "Bagus! Nah, paman. Siapa namamu?"

"Dake. Apa maumu bocah?"

"Namaku Shindou Hikaru. Main denganku. Apa kau tidak berani? Aku akan mengalahkanmu, mengambil uangmu dan menendangmu dari sini jadi kau tidak akan pernah lupa namaku!"

"Hikaru!" desis Akari ketakutan, tampaknya tampang garang Dake membuatnya cemas. Berbeda dengannya, Hikaru dan Waya tidak perduli dengan tampang garang itu, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan jibunan orang-orang tua.

"Bocah, berani juga kau."

"Hikaru?" bisik Akari, merasakan sikap Hikaru yang tidak biasa.

"Nigiri?" kata Hikaru dengan santai. Lalu mereka melakukan standart joseki. Di tengah permainan, pria itu berkata, "Heeh... bisa kulihat permainan kunomu. Apa kau salah satu penggemar permainan go dari zaman bodoh itu?"

"Zaman bodoh?"

"Zaman Shusaku kakakakaka!"

Hikaru menurunkan kipasnya, memandang pria itu dengan mata membara. Hilang sudah sikap santainya, digantikan kemarahan karena pria itu tidak hanya bermain curang, tapi juga menghinap pemain besar yang seharusnya ia hormati. Terutama dia sudah menghina Hikaru! "Kalau begitu, akan kuperlihatkan kau permainan Shusaku yang sebenarnya!"

Pria itu tertawa, "Menggelikan semua orang mengaku setara dengan shusaku, huh!"

6-17, pachi! Pachi! Pachi!

Mitani berbisik pada Waya, "Apa dia bisa menang? Dake bermain curang."

Waya mengerutkan kening, teringat perkataan Ogata. "Aku rasa dia bisa. Jika dia seperti apa yang dirumorkan, permainan curang rendahan macam itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya."

Mitani menelan ludah saat melihat Hikaru memotong jalan apapun yang akan digunakan Dake untuk menyerang ataupun bertahan. Mitani berada jauh dibawah level Shindou Hikaru, tapi ia bisa melihat jika anak itu sama sekali tidak menahan diri. Bisa dilihat, matanya... seandainya tatapan mata bisa membunuh...

"Siapa dia? Apa dia insei?" bisik Mitani.

Waya menggeleng, "Bukan. Bukan Insei, seandainya saja ia insei... aku pasti bisa bermain dengannya setiap hari..."

"Kau insei?"

Waya mengangguk.

"Dan kau ingin bertanding melawannya. Berarti dia hebat?"

"Entahlah. Itu juga yang berusaha kucari tahu."

Bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi jawaban Waya, Mitani memutuskan untuk kembali melihat pertandingan. Saat itu Waya bergerak mendekati goban dengan tatapan tak percaya. _Houninbou Shushaku?!_ Waya pernah melihat gaya ini, jelas dipengaruhi oleh Shushaku dan hanya ada satu orang yang ia tahu bermain sepertinya; SAI.

Disaat yang sama, Dake menatap goban dengan kepala tertunduk, "Ma...makemashita..."

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Bagaimana mungkin... Honinbou Shusaku..."

"Dengan begini, 10.000 yen," ia mengambil uang di meja dan mengembalikannya pada Mitani sambil memasang seringai lebar. "Sesuai janji, mulai besok kau ikut kegiatan klub go. Kau akan ikut tournament bersama Fujishima Akari disana yang juga kelas satu," mereka berdua saling mengangguk. Pada Akari, Mitani bertanya, "Apa dia selalu memaksa seperti ini?" yang dibalas dengan kekehan pelan dari gadis itu. Hikaru tidak memperdulikannya, dan malah menambahkan, "Aku akan menantimu di klub go sepulang sekolah besok." Sambil berkata begitu ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Ah... Waya-san... sebaiknya kita ganti tempat bermain. Apa kau tahu salon lain dekat sini?"

"Sudah terlalu malam. Aku bawa papan lipat."

"Ah... tentu. Kita bisa main di kedai ramen."

"Ramen lagi Hikaru?!"seru Akari tidak percaya.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju kedai ramen, Waya bertanya dengan mata berapi-api, "Permainanmu... apa kau SAI?"

Hikaru berhenti berjalan. Mengerjap menatapnya, "SAI di NetGo maksudmu?"

Waya mengangguk.

Hikaru menyeringai, "Apa karena permainanku yang mirip Shusaku? Kupikir semua pemain yang mengidolakan Shusaku akan mengadaptasi cara bermainnya. Jadi, tidak hanya Sai yang punya kemampuan hebat."

"Ya. Tapi tidak seluruhnya. Mengejutkan memang karena aku menemukan hanya satu pemain yang selama ini tidak hanya mengadaptasi permaian Shusaku, tapi bermain persis sepertinya. Dan seakan itu tidak cukup mengejutkan, aku menemukan ada satu lagi."

Hikaru menelan ludah, "Kau tahu... aku bukan hantu di NetGo. Permainanku tidak sepenuhnya sama dengan Shusaku."

"Aku tahu. Permaian Shusaku perlu diupdate 140 tahun. Karena itu aku bertanya, apa kau SAI. Karena permaianmu dan permainannya sama; bergaya Shusaku dengan sentuhan modern. Kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku."

"Waya-san... "

"Aku yakin permainanmu sebelumnya masih belum menggugah seluruh kemampuanmu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika kau melawan pemain yang benar-benar tanguh."

Akari menyaksikan argumen itu dengan wajah cemas. Berharap ada sesuatu yang menghentikan mereka. Seakan para dewa mendengar doanya, tiba-tiba ponsel Hikaru berdering. Ia mengangkatnya dan mendengar sambil memberikan jawaban singkat. Setelah menutup panggilan itu, ia berkata pada Waya, "Sayang sekali, sepertinya kita tidak bisa bermain kali ini, Waya-san. Aku ada urusan penting..."

Waya mengangguk, tapi kerutan masih belum hilang dari dahinya. "Tidak masalah. Aku bisa membuktikannya saat ujian pro go. Aku menantikanmu disana, Shindou Hikaru."

Hikaru melemparkan senyum sedih sebelum berpamitan dan setengah menyeret Akari menuju stasiun terdekat.

* * *

Hikaru sedang berada di rumah Shishou, lebih tepatnya berandanya yang menghadap taman dengan rambut terurai yang sedang dikepang oleh Fubuki. Di sebelahnya, Akira makan semangka sambil membaca buku. Tapi kaki mereka bersinggungan, jempol melawan jempol; adu kekuatan. Kini rambut Hikaru sudah melebihi pinggang, membuatnya menyapu saat ia duduk. Untungnya, dengan penuh rasa syukur pada dewa-dewa, Fubuki menawarkan diri merawatnya dengan berbagai produk kecantikan yang dimilikinya; memberikan jam-jam seperti di neraka. Sebenarnya Hikaru sedikit menikmatinya karena biasanya dilengkapi dengan pijatan kepala—dan siapa yang menolak kenikmatan dunia setelah berjam-jam di depan goban melawan monster tak terkalahkan 25 tahun memegang gelas Honinbou?

Semua itu adalah gambaran biasa yang bisa ditemui di rumah Kuwabara-sensei sekarang, bagi mereka yang biasa berkunjung kesana. Jadi, wajar jika Shiroe tidak kaget begitu ia datang berkunjung, berbeda dengan teman yang dibawanya; Kadowaki Tsutsuhiro. Pria itu tampak tak bisa berkata-kata melihat seorang Touya Akira makan semangka di rumah seorang Honinbou yang terkenal sangat misterius.

"Shindou-kun!"

"Yo, Shiroe-san. Apa yang membawamu kemari? Apa kau mau dibantai?"

"Uh..."

"Cuma bercanda Shiroe-san... atau kau lebih suka shido-go."

"Shindou-kun~" setelah tampak bisa menguasai diri, pria itu memperkenalkan temannya, "Ini Kadowaki Tsutsuhiro."

"Konnichiwa," sapa pria itu.

"Ah! Aku tahu kau!"

"Kau tahu?"

"Hem hem... kau cukup kuat di NetGo. Aku bisa mengenalimu karena kau punya nama yang sama," tidak seperti Kuwabara-shishou yang bernama Honinbou 4ever, itu sangat menggelikan!

"Ah... jadi kau juga bermain di NetGo... kalau aku boleh tahu, kau memakai nama apa?"

Akira melemparkan tatapan tajam penuh peringatan. "Uh... em... kau masih ingin bermain NetGo sedangkan kau bisa bermain sambil bertatap muka denganku?" jawab Hikaru memakai manuver cerdas. Di sudut matanya ia melihat Akira menghela napas lega. Ia melayangkan pandangan peringatan agar Hikaru tidak sampai terpeleset lidah.

"Jadi kau mau bermain melawanku?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak," kata Hikaru sambil mengajaknya menuju goban. Untungnya disaat yang sama Fubuki sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Kau ikut juga Akira?"

"Tentu. Aku belum punya kesempatan melawanmu seharian ini."

Hikaru menikmati pertandingan mereka. Kadowaki cukup kuat, walau ia bukan Insei ataupun pro. Pria itu berencana ikut ujian pro tahun ini, tapi setelah melawan Hikaru, ia bilang akan menunda ujiannya. Hikaru akan protes saat pria itu menjelaskan, "Tidak. Aku mundur bukan berarti aku menyerah. Aku hanya ingin lebih mempersiapkan diriku." Dengan begitu ia berpamitan, meninggalkan Hikaru dan Akira yang tampak tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ada sisi di persaannya yang menyayangkan keputusan Kadowaki, tapi Hikaru tahu lebih dari itu, bahwa mungkin keputusan itu tepat karena jelas Kadowaki tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya atau Akira.

* * *

Suara serangga menengahi teriakan siswa dan bola yang dipukul dari lapangan sekolah. Hikaru mengipasi dirinya memakai lembaran kifu sembari mengamati pertandingan sepak bola lewat jendela klub go di lantai dua. Ia masih punya ketertarikan pada olah raga itu, saat SD ia sempat menjadi anggota reguler di tim sepak bola sekolahnya. Ketertarikan itu sama seperti ketertarikan Torajiro pada keramik atau ketertarikan Sai dengan flute-nya. Semua kegiatan itu bisa memberikan rasa antusias, walau tidak sebesar saat bermain go. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa lagi bermain bola bersama mereka, tidak jika mereka menginginkannya serius. Teman-temannya bermain bola dengan dedikasi yang sama seperti saat ia bermain go. Bagi mereka sepak bola tidak hanya hobi, melainkan impian dan masa depan. Mereka tidak menginginkan seseorang yang tidak akan bisa serius seperti Hikaru dalam tim.

Akari dan Tsutsui tampak asik dengan permainan mereka. Klak, klak suara biji go membuat pikirannya melayang pada kilasan mimpi tentang Torajirou. Go baginya sesuatu yang menjembatani perasaan Sai dan Torajirou. Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, mengalir begitu kuat dan menjadi perasaannya sendiri. Mau tak mau itu mempengaruhi Hikaru. Terkadang, ia merasa seolah tak diberi pilihan untuk masa depannya sendiri; seolah salah memilih sesuatu yang bukan go. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba beralih, go selalu kembali padanya. Mungkin ini obsesi, mungkin kutukan, tapi sekarang Hikaru sudah belajar menerimanya. Jika para dewa bersusah payah membuatnya jadi manusia seperti ini, mungkin ada tujuan dibaliknya.

Sebab itu ia tidak pernah merasa normal. Hidup sebagai bocah yang selalu memimpikan kehidupannya di masa lalu membuat Hikaru merasa berbeda dari anak kebanyakan. Ia memiliki kedewasaan dimana anak lainnya perlu waktu untuk mencapainya, sementara Hikaru belajar dari pengalaman Sai dan Torajiro. Tentu ia masih punya sikap kekanak-kanakan, seperti benaknya yang belum cukup dewasa untuk memproses sebagian kenangan Torajirou dan Sai. Ia masih anak laki-laki yang berpikiran pendek dan frontal, tapi ia tahu kapan harus berhenti dan mundur sejenak. Ia berusaha membuat orang berpikir ia seperti remaja kebanyakan dengan masalah seperti remaja kebanyakan. Sayangnya tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena ia adalah jiwa tua di tubuh yang masih muda.

Hanya satu orang yang tahu, paling tidak, melayangkan pandangan curiga, jika Shindou Hikaru lebih dari apa yang diperlihatkannya. Orang itu Kuwabara Honinbou. Pria tua itu adalah orang pertama yang ditemuinya, orang pertama yang bermain serius dengan dirinya yang lama. Pria itu punya insting yang bagus, dan sialnya termasuk bagus dalam membaca gelagat Hikaru. Hikaru tahu pria itu menyadari sesuatu di setiap permainan mereka, bahwa lawannya bukan sekedar anak 14 tahun.

"Konnichiwa..." suara sapaan dari ambang pintu menyentak pikiran melayang Hikaru. Seperti janjinya, Mitani datang ke klub go.

"Mitani-kun!" seru Akari girang. "Kau sungguh datang."

"Halo, Mitani," sapa Hikaru yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

"Konnichiwa... aku Tsutsui Kimihiro, ketua klub go. Terima kasih sudah bergabung. Hikaru sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu." Mitani melemparkan pandangan pada Hikaru yang dibalasnya dengan bisikan, "Tenang saja, aku tidak mengatakan kalau kau bermain curang," lalu mengedipkan mata. Mengejutkan melihat Mitani tiba-tiba merona. Ia mengira hanya akan mendapatkan reaksi macam itu dari Akira saja.

"Jadi... kita bertiga akan ikut tournamen go?"

Tsutsui menjawab cepat, "Tidak. Tidak dengan Shindou-kun. Yang ikut tournament go hanya kita berdua dan Kaga dari klub sogi. Shindou-kun harus ikut ujian pro."

Mitani tampak terkejut. "Kau bukan insei, kan? Dan kau percaya diri ikut ujian pro?"

Hikaru tersenyum geli. Kali ini Akari yang menjawab, "Pada dasarnya Hikaru memang bukan anggota klub go."

"Aku ingin bermain melawanmu," kata Mitani dengan ekspresi serius.

"Tentu saja. Nigiri?"

"Onegaishimasu."

"Onegaishimasu."

Pachi. Pachi. Pachi.

"Kenapa kau memakai kifu sebagai kipas, dan bukan kipas lipat di tanganmu?"

"Huh?" Hikaru menyeringai. "Karena kipas lipat gampang rusak kalau terlalu sering dibuka, dan aku tidak mau membuatnya rusak." Melihat reaksi Mitani, Hikaru menambahkan, "Kipas ini terlalu berharga untuk digantikan yang baru. Kuberitahu, kipas ini berusia 1000 tahun. Orang pertama yang memilikinya adalah bangsawan dari klan Fujiwara."

Mitani memutar bola matanya.

"Bukankah Fujiwara adalah nama gadis ibumu, Hikaru?"

"Kau tahu?"

Akari mengangguk, "Aku tidak gampang lupa cerita seru. Aku masih ingat karena ibumu bercerita tentang perang perebutan wilayah di ibukota dan dia bilang Fujiwara adalah klan kesatria dan termasuk keluarga kaisar."

Hikaru berdehem, bergerak-gerak gelisah ditengah tatapan tajam Mitani. "Ini shido-go, kan?" katanya, tampak kesal.

"Hem?"

"Kau tidak bermain serius!"

Akari menyahut, "Tentu saja itu Shido-go. Hikaru selalu bermaian Shido-go melawan siapapun sejauh yang aku tahu. Dan aku masih tidak percaya seorang Hikaru pandai main go..." kalimat terakhirnya ia bisikkan dalam gerutuan.

"Yeah," setuju Tsutsui, "Aku belum pernah melihatnya bermain serius, bahkan tidak di tournament go."

Mengabaikan komentar itu, Hikaru berkata pada Mitani, "Kau ingin aku bermain serius?" _kau benar ingin melawanku saat aku serius?_ kalimat itu tidak diucapkan, tapi bahkan Mitani bisa membayangkan Hikaru mengatakannya.

Mitani menelan ludah dan mengangguk.

Hikaru tersenyum, menyembunyikan seringai, "Baiklah. Kita mulai dari awal lagi?"

"Nigiri."

* * *

Nakatsu Nakamura adalah seorang reporter majalah go. Dia bingung sendiri takdir apa yang membawanya ke tempat ini, ditengah-tengah wartawan majalah seni dan budaya. Ia menyelinap untuk mencari temannya yang menjadi biang-kerok dan menemukannya sedang berbicara dengan pelukis yang menjadi tema utama malam ini. Marcus North, pelukis dari Amerika yang sedang memamerkan lukisannya keliling dunia. Mengejutkan melihatnya memilih tema oriental, terutama Jepang dan membuat pameran di Tokyo sebagai puncaknya. Mereka berkenalan sebentar sebelum pria itu membawa mereka mengamati lukisannya.

Orang bilang, para maniak go pasti bisa mencium bau go hingga sejauh 1 km dan bahkan matanya akan otomatis segera menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan go. Awalnya ia menganggap itu pikiran yang lucu. Tapi setelah malam itu, ia takut akan mempercayai mitos itu. Di depannya, apa yang disebut Marcus sebagai lukisan utama, terpampang model yang sedang naik daun, yang beberapa bulan ini wajahnya menghiasi majalah, koran, tv bahkan seluruh Shibuya. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah biji hitam dan putih yang terangkai di goban yang sedang dimainkannya. "Ano... mr Marcus... apakah permaian itu nyata?" itu pertanyaan memalukan sebenarnya, karena ia bisa melihat jika itu memang nyata! Dan hanya ada satu orang yang ia tahu bisa memainkannya—"Tentu saja itu nyata. Aku bertemu dengannya di Amerika saat ia mengikuti Kuwabara Honinbou, kau tahu kan murid Kuwabara-sensei? Kalau tidak salah namanya Shindou Hikaru."—SAI, bersamaan dengan itu pikiran Nakatsu membisikkan nama Hantu dari NetGo.

* * *

A/N

Aku tahu! Aku tidak bisa dimaafkan karena menghentikannya tepat di tengah misteri! Kalian bisa membunuhku, tentu jika kalian tidak ingin tahu cerita selanjutnya :P

Maafkan aku! Disini tidak ada banyak interaksi AkiraxHikaru. Tapi aku janji akan memberikan banyak fans servis di chapter selanjutnya. Jika kalian bisa bersabar!

Selanjutnya adalah Ujian Pro!


End file.
